


Blond Beauty and The Marimo Beast

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Series: The Time That Stretches Between Us [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: Castles, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Not the Complete plot of B&TB, OC Ramu, Other, Plot Twist, Romance, Sanji is an Outcast, Stockholm Syndrome?, i do not know french, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: A Finished! Beauty and the Beast AU. From the title I'm hoping you can figure this is going to be a SanjixZoro story, although I have totally rewritten the ending!





	1. La Première: A Beauty, But a Strange One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> Like most of you, I'm sure, I am a huge Disney fan. I was watching one scene from this fantastic movie and to me, it just needed to be written as a Sanji X Zoro Fanfiction. I'm sure there are others out there, but this is my take on an amazing story plot!
> 
> (Ramu is my own made up Character for the One Piece World becuase I couldn't think of anyone who would fit La Fou's persona. His name literally means Sheep.)

The morning brought with it a gentle Autumn breeze, wafting aromas of flowers and freshly cut hay from the crop fields along the small winding path which Sanji followed. The boy hummed to himself, adjusting the basket so that it rested in the crook of his arm as he headed along the track that led from his house, to the little town. He could see it; building roofs and beige wash walls peeking through the breaks in the trees of the birch wood forest.  
Everyone was yet to wake, meaning that it was a quiet in the village, just like it was every morning that Sanji ventured here, in the early hours of the morning, just as the sun rose over the mountains in the East, behind the expanse of winter woods that lined the farmer fields, bordered by the fast flowing river that led south, towards the sea. The Blond strolled from the edge of the gentle Birch woods, continuing to hum as he made his way across the little bridge leading over the river, just waiting.  
Any moment now…

And right on cue, as if Sanji had called out to them, the Baker appeared. As did the seamstress, the fisherman, and the miller's daughter, pushing open their windows, opening their doors to let in the light. "Bonjour," they called in common, cheery greeting, returning indoors to fetch their produce, ready to set out in front of their stores or on their market stalls to sell for that day.

"Good morning, Sanji," the Baker shouted, waving to Sanji, who approached to buy some of the man's wares. "Good morning, Monsieur," the Blond replied, tipping his head as he bent down to inspect the bread and rolls that had been already laid out, keeping mind not to get in the way of the jostling man, fetching more of his produce.

Sanji bought the two best rolls, and a loaf of bread, just slightly undercooked, for the breakfast he was planning to make. Or lunch.  
It depended on when Father would allow him in the kitchen.

"Where are you off to today?" The Baker asked, being polite as Sanji handed over his silvers coins in exchange for the warm bread. But it seemed the man was only half paying attention as he brought out another tray of freshly cooked loaves, not even looking to the boy.  
"Buying food like usual," Sanji answered, wondering to himself if he needed another loaf for breadcrumbs later… "I'm hoping to buy Father some specific ingredients this time for–"  
"That's nice," the man said, cutting Sanji off, continuing to ignore him as he called for his wife, "Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

The Blond laughed to himself, watching the fat Baker waddle off back inside. _"Au revoir,"_ he called, not caring if the man heard him or not.

Sanji continued along the main street, watching as it slowly became busier and busier as more and more people woke up, ready to start another day of hard work. The boy sighed to himself, pulling his note book from the basket he was carrying, opening it to the page where he had jotted down the ingredients he had thought would help Father with his cooking, as well as a few ones that he wanted for some experiments.

Sanji manoeuvred through the busy street with ease, having learnt how to pass quickly through the crowds, not even having to look up from the list, even continuing to add to it, as the Blond made his way across the town. He made a point not to react to the murmurs that followed him.

"Look, look. It's Sanji. That strange boy. I don't think he's quite right."  
"I wonder if he is ill."  
"There's no question!"  
"It bemuses me, so see him the way he is; always so unfocused, always distracted. Look at the way he's focusing on that stupid little book of his, not caring about anything that goes on around him."

"It's not surprising that he doesn't fit in," Monsieur Pearl, the Tradesman was saying to the others, already wasting their morning by talking about suck trivial affairs. Sanji passed their particular market stall without so much as a glance in their direction.

It would be a lie to say Sanji wasn't upset by their words, but he had learnt to hide it. After all this time of being an outcast, he had learnt to accept the hurtful, hateful words of others, whether he was meant to hear them or not. Besides, it wasn't like getting upset over their meaningless gossip would change everyone's views on him, so why should Sanji react to it.

No. It was better to ignore it, and those that shared in such irritating pastimes.

So the Blond continued onwards, making his way from the main street, towards the fish mongers near the river. He bought several of the morning catch, before buying fresh spices from Monsieur Pattie next door. He was one such residence of the quiet village who didn't bother hiding his distaste for the Blond, even being so bold as to call up Sanji on his weird ways, publicly and loudly. He had even gone so far once, as to throw Sanji from his store, although Pattie promised not to do that again since Sanji had rid him of a few unsavoury guests.  
Sanji would've gladly avoided the man for as much as he was worth, but the boy wouldn't deny that Pattie had a knack for spotting foods and ingredients with good quality. And Monsieur Pattie never turned away a paying customer…

So with a heavier basket and a considerably lighter purse, Sanji made his way to the bookstore, a little way away. It was down a path, not often taken by many of the other people living in the village. They seldom took the opportunity to broaden their horizons with knowledge and imagination, believing it better to stick with the old ways.  
The old ways was what they knew and what they understood.

Madame Robin was already waiting for the Young Blond, greeting him with a warm smile when the boy stepped in, through the shop door. "Ah, Monsieur Sanji. Good morning."

"Good morning, Robin. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Oh my, you finished reading it already?" Robin asked, the tone of her voice hinting at surprise although the smile on her lips said that this is what she was expecting. "Yes, I just simply couldn't put it down," Sanji said with a laugh, pulling the small purple book from the basket. He had wrapped it in a white napkin hoping not to dirty the pages with the food that was laid in the basket as well.

Sanji knew how Robin would be happy to see he was caring for her books. She took it quickly, already writing down in her log that Sanji had returned it and that it was in good condition.  
"Have you got anything new?" the Blond asked, turning to the bookshelves that lined the four walls of the little store. "Not since yesterday," Robin answered, smiling as she did, still writing notes down in her book.

"That's all right. Then, I think… I'll borrow… this one," Sanji announced, pulling the familiar blue leather clad book from the prize place on its shelf. The bookshelves were filled to the breaking points with novels and texts from all over. Sanji had almost read them all, slowly working his way through them, but on occasion, the man would always return to his favourites.

"But Monsieur Sanji, you've already read it. I've lost count how many times."  
"Well, it is my favourite! It's Gold. D. Rodger's hand written tales of his adventures on the Grand Line. His adventures are amazing, captivating and sometimes a little hard to believe, but it has a whole piece dedicated to the new cuisine they found, with detailed recipes that include ingredients from the far corners of the sea–"

"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours," Robin said with a smile, closing her logbook, handing Sanji back his napkin.  
Sanji turned to the raven-haired woman, a little unsure if he had heard her words correctly. "Madame?"  
"I insist. And I won't take no for an answer. I know you'll take good care of it, and enjoy reading it every time you do. A librarian can wish for no more than to see her books treasured by someone such as you."

Robin smiled again, folding Sanji's fingers around the spine of the old book. Even though it was an old book, the pages weren't tattered, the damp hadn't got to it. It was almost as if Rodger had finished writing it yesterday, and was now handing it over to Sanji…

"Now off you go," Robin said, her voice something stern, ushering the slightly stunned man from her shop. "Oh thank you. Thank you very much," Sanji said, embarrassed at not giving his thanks immediately. He continued to wave to the woman as he began his trip home, a spring his step from such an unexpected gift.  
Before he had taken barely ten steps, Sanji had already opened the book to the first page, already reading the familiar words he had all but memorised.

_Logue Town._  
The last island before I venture to that mysterious sea. Our first hurdle is Reverse Mountain. I heard the rumours, and want to see for myself. The Grand Line is not for the faint hearted, I know that.  
It is the younger ones in my crew that I worry for. But I have faith in them also. Like mine, their hearts are full of love for adventure, love for exploring and finding new places. The Grand Line holds all of this and more. 

_If it is to be my graveyard, I don't think I could've asked for anything other._

Sanji made his way home, his nose stuck in his book, impervious to the gossip that held him as key interest. It was as if he didn't even hear them talking, focusing only on the passionate words written upon the page…

_Reverse Mountain, what a thrill. To be sailing, no, flying above the clouds, staring out across such a magnificent ocean! I can only hope that the Grand Line holds more wonders such as this.  
I can't wait._

"There's that Sanji again."  
"His head stuck in a book like always."  
"That silly little boy is such a mystery."

"You can only feel sorry for his Father."  
"If he wasn't as deluded as the boy."

The loud laughter simply passed over Sanji's ears, as if he was immune to their idle prattle. He kept his head down, and his feet moving, manoeuvring past the carts and bustling people, back to the long winding track that led home. It seemed so far away, blocked by the townsfolk as if they were trying to keep him from returning to his house, where he could sit quietly with his book and just relax.  
But it wasn't until Sanji heard the shrieks of girls did his ears perk up.

"Oh it's Sanji!"  
"Oh isn't he beautiful this morning."  
"He's positively handsome!" He was about to say 'Hello' like he would sometimes do when he felt the need to spend a few more minutes in town – mostly when Zeff was in a particularly bad mood – but the girls seemed absorbed in their own little fan-girl world.

Sanji left them to it, keeping his eyes focused on the words written upon the pages.

"There's no one as beautiful as him, "one girl sighed, watched as Sanji walked on. "Except maybe Mihawk," another chirped, her eyes automatically scanning the bustling morning crowd for the man. "But they're always busy. Sanji's always reading and Mihawk is always talking to someone else. We can never greet either of them," the last girl whined to the others. They agreed, sighing dejectedly.

Sanji grimaced to himself. He didn't like to be compared to anyone, especially Mihawk of all people. He wasn't a bad man, per say, but Sanji didn't like him for a few, very specific reasons….  
The Blond looked about for a second, wary that the man might appear at any given second.

And suddenly, there he was, completely with cape and feathered hat, joined by his loyal and stupid sidekick.

Sanji had seen him, and was already heading faster into the crowd of people hoping to either, be overlooked by the man, or escape before he could be noticed. The man seldom visited the Blond at his own dwelling, from an argument that he had with Zeff.  
And Zeff had been very clear that the man was not welcomed back to their house.

Luckily for Sanji, Ramu, the man's ever so faithful follower, was flittering around him, keeping his attention long enough for Sanji to pass by, unseen. Or that's what he thought.

"Wow! You didn't miss a single strike, Mihawk! You're the greatest swordsman in the whole world!"  
"I know," the man said with a drawl that hinted at boredom towards his follower's idle chatter. "No beast alive stands a chance against you," Ramu went on, oblivious to the man's irritated manner. "And no girl, for that matter."  
"It's true. But I don't just want anyone. I've got my sights set on that one instead," the man said, raising a finger and stabbing it in the direction of the retreating Blond's figure.

Ramu's eyes scanned the crowd, spotting Sanji hurrying home, his book now put away so that he could manoeuvre the street easier. "Him? You mean Sanji? But, that's Zeff's son!"  
"He's the one. The lucky man I am going to marry. He'll be the perfect trophy."  
Ramu frowned at the thought. Monsieur Dracule Mihawk was the handsomest, comeliest man in the village. He could have any girl he wanted. He had won many although the man never seemed to care about it. So why would he aim for Sanji.

A boy.

A boy no less, and one that everyone thought was just as mad as his father. And treated as such.

"But he's–"  
"The most beautiful person in town."  
"I know, but–"  
"And that makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"  
"Of course you do, but–"  
However the short man was ignored, as Mihawk continued talking unaware of his follower's objections to the unusual desired match. "Right from the moment when I first laid eyes on that beautiful face I vowed to make him mine. And not only is his beauty unparalleled, but also his strength. With practice and training I would say he would even rival mine. One day," he said with a sly smile.  
And so, the man set off, to hunt down the young Blond that had eluded him for too long.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji could tell that Zeff was still in a mood, even before he entered the house. From as far as the edge of the forest Sanji could already hear the man cursing and yelling at the top of his voice, insulting some imaginary figure that seemed to be pissing the man off, for some reason or other.

The windows were wide open and smoke was billowing from the chimney from where the man was busy cooking. It seemed he was still trying to perfect a dish for one of the entries to the cooking competition in the fair that was being held in the next town over, but it seemed he still wasn't happy with today's creation.  
And the man didn't have long before he had to set off, if he had any hopes of getting to the fair on time.  
Leave it to the old geezer to leave everything to the last minute.

Sanji entered quietly, not saying a word to the swearing man who was stood in the kitchen, kicking at the boiling cauldron held over the fire. It looked like the man had decided to try his hand at soup again; a dish he had little patience for. It seemed like the man was doing all he could not to lift the damn thing up and toss it out the window.

"Blasted thing!" he yelled, throwing the ladle across the room. Sanji was able to dodge just at the right time so that he wasn't splattered with the soup that had become caught in the bowl of the cooking utensil.

"Good to see you're in a pleasant mood," the Blond said, deciding it was better not to ignore the old man, even if he was in the middle of having a temper tantrum. "Don't smart mouth me you brat!" Zeff roared, turning himself back to his cooking. "This blasted food is mocking me. I've tried and I can't quite–"  
"Here," Sanji said, reaching into the basket to pull out the ingredients from Monsieur Patty's shop, approaching the red-faced man as he did. "Maybe you can put these to some use. Patty had them on sale so I thought I'd pick them up. He recommended the Pandan flower, said he tried in some of his cooking," Sanji said, prattling on a little as he handed over the ingredients he had bought. He wasn't going to tell Zeff that he was helping him. If he did, then the stubborn old fool would refuse to use them in his cooking.

_Idiot geezer._

Zeff looked at the spices and condiments, spread out in Sanji's offering hands. He hummed to himself for a moment, stroking his moustache as he did; something he liked to do when he was thinking.

"Just maybe…" he said softly, picking them one at a time. He threw them into the soup with as much grace and style as a new-born calf trying to walk for the first time.

Zeff turned his attention to his cooking once more, acting as if Sanji was no longer there. The Blond laid down the remainder of the ingredients, before moving to the cupboards to put away his own food.

Silently the two worked on their own creations; Zeff, his soup, and Sanji, a breakfast of freshly baked bread, salad and cold cuts of meat from last night's dinner. He laid the table for one, dishing up two plates of food. He left Zeff's on the side, close to where he was watching his soup, stirring it continuously.

Sanji covered his own with a cloth before slipping through the front door and around to the well. He helped himself to water, filling the basin once to wash his face, and a second for fresh water. By the time the boy returned to the kitchen, Zeff had cleaned his plate and left it in the sink, for Sanji to clean with his own, once he had eaten it.

But first Sanji made himself a cup of tea, using a new blend that he had bought from Pattie that morning. Again, he made two cups, one for himself and one for his father, handing the man the little cup before settling himself at the table, a fork in one hand and an open book in the other.

_The island was just as impressive as I thought it would be, and more. A land of waterfalls and geysers.  
Such a beautiful place._

_We weren't quite welcome, but it made the adventure all the more fun. I admit I haven't had to run for my life in a long time, it took me by surprise when the village warriors chased us with loincloths and spears carved of wood. We could've killed them. But what was the point. We were trespassing and they hadn't harmed us. If we were to kill them so we didn't have to leave, it would've been like mindless slaughter._

_So instead, we hid in our ship in the concealed bay and waited for the log pose to set and continued on.  
We were all ready for our next adventure. _

Sanji couldn't help but smile. The Captain of the Pirate ship seemed to be so laid-back, so care free, as if he didn't have to worry about what people thought of him or the way he acted. Or maybe, he just didn't care...

"How was town this morning," the old man grunted, trying conversation with his son, having already finished his cup of tea. It sat beside him on the fireplace, looking more like a piece of crockery decoration than a drinking cup. "Just as it always is," Sanji sighed, his eyes not leaving the page. He could still recall the gossip from the townsfolk.

"And that Hawkeye. Is he leaving you alone?"  
"When I can avoid him." Zeff grunted in irritation. "As long as he keeps his distance from this house."  
And the conversation was over.

Sanji returned to the words on the page, feeling his mind wander a little…

_The storm took us by surprise. It was on us in minutes, but that didn't mean we couldn't handle it.  
We rode the waves and caught the winds in our sails, trusting our ship to lead us to the eye of the storm where the next island was waiting. _

Sanji wished that he was sailing the Grand Line too. He wished for someone to come and whisk him away to his own adventures. Then he wouldn't have to live in this old fashioned, sleepy old village…

And away from the townsfolk. The ones that didn't accept Sanji's dreams and imaginings of adventure and travelling. They had always told him, even from when he was a boy; that dreams and wishes were for simple folk that didn't appreciate what they had. Sanji had always be ridiculed for his ideas and ideals…

"Zeff," he spoke softly. "Am I really so odd?"  
"Huh?" the old man grunted, raising one eyebrow as he turned back to the Blond.

Sanji was staring at the table, his eyes not really seeing, his thoughts somewhere else, acting as if his mouth was speaking for him… "If we're going off appearance's then you're eyebrows are something that might label you a freak," the old man replied, watching the boy's face carefully.

"I didn't mean like that," Sanji murmured. "I mean my books. Dreams of adventure… Am I really so odd as to wish for something more? Or is it best that I just accept my life as it is? Should I just accept Mihawk's advances? Then I'll be sitting pretty for the rest of my life." Sanji smiled a sad smile. "I'd never have to work the fields or tend to animals. I'd sit on a silk cushion and feast on strawberries, sugar and cream."

"And is that what you want?" Zeff huffed.  
"I don't know what I want," Sanji admitted, laying his book face down on the table, still open on the page he had left off at.  
"Then think about it and tell me what it is you want to do with your life once you've figured it out," the old man hissed, a snap to his words as if Sanji had somehow offended him.

The two returned to their silence. Zeff continued to stir his soup methodically, whilst Sanji stared at the opposite wall. He tried to think, to focus on what he wanted to do in the future, where he wanted to be, _who_ he wanted to be….

"I've done it! I've done it. Oh fantastic," Zeff cried, breaking Sanji's thoughts, making him jump a bit. He hadn't expected the man to cry out as he did. The man in question, was beaming from ear to ear, holding a tasting spoon in one hand. He was smiling, his face soft as he managed revelled in the face he was able to fix the dish he had been creating. "Oh fantastic," he laughed, pulling the cauldron away from the fire, turning quickly to the cupboards to claim himself a soup bowl. He filled it with the broth, handing it to Sanji, who had come to see what the fuss was about.  
"Eat it, taste it," the man said, his voice filled with a sort of childish excitement.  
Sanji brought the bowl to his lips, ignoring the heat, focusing only on the taste of the soup.

Autumn. Oranges and hazelnuts.  
Chilli spices and tastes that all blended together to make one succulent dish that had Sanji craving more.

"It's good," Sanji breathed, taking another large mouthful, letting his tongue drown in the taste. It had just the right balance of fruit with spice. "You think this will win you first prize at the fair?"  
"It bloody well should," the geezer growled. He turned from the slowly cooling pot, taking out his notebook to scribble down the ingredients he used and just how much he had added and exactly how much he had added. Sanji watched him, emptying his own soup bowl as Zeff pulled out a bowl for himself. "If it doesn't then I'm going to have to beat some sense of taste into those brainless dimwits."

The boy laughed at his father's stubbornness, taking himself quietly back to the table, dipping his uneaten bread into the soup. "You don't want to leave it too long before you set out," the man said, nodding to the clock on the wall. "It takes a good half day to travel and I'd suggest you not travel through the East Wood Road at night. Winter's coming and the nights are a lot colder now."

"Yes I guess you're right," the older man said, finishing writing the notes down in his book. He placed the diary in his chest pocket, beginning to make arrangements to pack the ingredients used in his latest creation as well as lunch for himself for the journey ahead. Sanji took himself from the kitchen, heading over the fire place. He stoked the fire and placed more logs in the hearth.

Sanji then made about emptying the soup into a large dish to be cooled. He fetched fresh water from the well, washing the cauldron out as well as everything Zeff used to cook with. The man then filled the metal pot up with water and hung it above the fire to heat. Sanji worked readily, not letting his mind wander, nor focus on anything in particular as he continued his chores. He had learnt to conceal his emotions, like when he listened to the townsfolk gossip, or when Mihawk made his disgusting approaches, or when Zeff left…

When his father left and Sanji was left alone in the house by himself. When the silence became deafening. When everything became too much and Sanji feared he would go mad…

"Well then. If that's all, I'll be off." The old man was stood at the front door, dressed in a winter cloak, his hat and scarf. He gave a brief nod to the Blond boy sat at the table.

Neither said anything, as Zeff opened the front door, stepping outside, taking with him his bag of ingredients. Sanji watched through the window as the man climbed into the seat of the cart, taking the horses reins and whipping them slightly for the horse to start walking. Sanji watched quietly as the man headed off, without so much as a glance back to the house.

Sanji watched silently, feeling a little empty as the man's figure disappeared from the horizon.

Slowly, he could feel the silence drawing in….

"I need to busy myself," the boy stated out loud, trying his hardest to stop the quietness overwhelming him. He turned away from the window, searching for something to do. And so, Sanji picked up his book once more, deciding to read it whilst finishing his soup peacefully. But the soup wasn't as good as it tasted earlier, and the words on the books page only served to confuse Sanji. The Blond needed something else to distract him.

By that time, the water that he had filled the cauldron with was beginning to boil. But instead of making tea or a warm drink like he had planned, Sanji used the warm water to clean with. He mopped the floors and wiped down the walls.  
He dusted the shelves, cleaned all the plates, the cutlery and the cooking equipment. He washed the downstairs windows and the upstairs windows. He swept the bedroom floors, made the beds, left the laundry to soak in the hot water, dusted all of the shelves and rearranged his books into alphabetical order, before re-ordering them based on when he got them.  
He hung the clothes on the washing line in the garden, emptied the water, refilled the water, let it boil, made tea, took in the clothes, folded the clothes and put them away…

Sanji set his tea down on the table before settling himself down in the rocking chair by the fire. It was now only glowing embers, just warm enough to heat his toes. He was tired, but it was barely midday and he had found nothing else to busy himself. There was always lunch, but Sanji didn't feel like eating. He even had his favourite book in hand, but the familiar words could do nothing to cheer him up–

Sanji's silence was broken by a harsh thundering on the door. The man looked up suddenly, hoping, just _hoping,_ that it was Zeff. Maybe the geezer had forgotten something. Or maybe he didn't want to go after all, or maybe he couldn't be bothered to go on his own and would invite Sanji…

The boy stood up quickly, his hopes quickly dashed when he spotted the dark figure standing on his doorstep. "Oh." Sanji cringed inwardly, taking a deep breath, trying to force a plain expression on his face, and not the disapproving glare he was most likely wearing currently. He made a point of delaying to open the door, instead, sidling to the table where his tea sat; slowly growing cold. He laid his book face down, laying open on the page he had been trying to read, even if his train of thought didn't seem to be allowing it.

The man seemed to grow impatient, his fist thundering upon the wooden door once more, emphasising that he didn't want to be kept waiting. Sanji knew this, but still, it didn't not hurry his feet as they shuffled across the floor, towards where the front door was.

Sanji laid his hand on the door handle, taking in a deep breath. He wished that the old-fashioned swordsman would just give up. No was a no, and no matter how many times the man seemed to pester him, Sanji wasn't going to change his mind. But still, it worried the young Blond.

Monsieur Dracule Hawkeye Mihawk was the wealthiest, and most respected man in the village. Maybe Sanji wouldn't be a King or a Prince, but he would be someone more important than he was now if he accepted the man's offer. If he allowed Mihawk to court him, let him sway his judgement. It wasn't like Mihawk wanted anything from the man. He just wanted to conquer him. If Mihawk was the wealthiest, then Sanji was the handsomest. It seemed that Mihawk didn't need that sort of competition and decided that he had to own Sanji.

So that it was _his_ Husband who was the handsomest man in the village.

Sanji sighed to himself, staring at the grains of the wood. On the other side of the door…

If Sanji said 'no,' everything would continue like before. But if Sanji said 'yes'…

Before the man could knock for a third time, Sanji pulled on the door handle, bowing his head slightly as he spotted the figure still standing, less than patiently, on his doorstep.

And suddenly, all his feelings of hate and disgust for the man came rushing back. _Why would he ever want to be this man's trophy?_

"Good day, Monsieur Mihawk," Sanji said, as warmly as he could, covering up the grimace that was trying to break his gentleman's smile. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here, after Zeff explicitly stated that you were not to come back."

"I have come to speak with you," the man said, simply ignoring Sanji's forced greeting and subtle reminder of his Father's threat.

"Is that so?" the Blond asked, trying to be blasé, not caring with conversation with the man. He could feel his hatred continuing to grow, more to himself than he would've liked to admit, forever thinking that he should become this man's possession. Monsieur Mihawk nodded, pushing his way past Sanji and into the small house. He looked the place over, his eyes narrowed at the 'quaintness' of the cottage house. "Well," Sanji prompted, hoping not to have Mihawk stay for long. The man irritated him somewhat and it wasn't healthy for the house if the man stayed too long – Sanji would probably end up kicking the man through a wall….

"It's smaller than I remember," the man said, distaste on his lips.

"It's my home," Sanji reminded him. "If you'd be so kind as not to insult me, nor my home, with your narrow mindedness."

But the swordsman just continued to survey his surroundings.

Oblivious to the seething Blond in his presence.

Sanji stood with his arms folded, his toe tapping on the hollow wood flooring. He needed to control his anger. Even if Mihawk kept proposing to him, it wasn't that the man was repelled from using his sword to cut Sanji down to size. And Sanji knew that the man was easily capable of doing just that. He just hoped Mihawk would just hurry up and leave. But the young Blond knew that was wishful thinking. Because the swordsman had come here for a reason, and he wouldn't be leaving until he had demanded, once again, for Sanji's hand in marriage.

"Sanji. I want you to be my wife," the man declared, turning back to face the man whom he was seemingly trying to court.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," the Blond dead-panned. "You see I am neither female nor willing to marry you so–"  
"Oh come now," Mihawk continued as if Sanji's gender, nor feelings, mattered to him. This was common; for the boy to be ignored. Except not when he wanted to be, apparently.

"You would be comfortable in my home. A beautiful trophy to admire–"

"I told you, I'm not something you hunted in the woods nor defeated with your blade," Sanji growled, feeling his anger begin to grow once more. "I will not be a possession to be put on a pedestal or with no life and no dreams of my own."  
"Dreams? What would you need with dreams?" Mihawk asked, somewhat confused, as if dreams was a whole new concept to him.

"Yes dreams," Sanji continued, finally able to get a word in edgeways. "Dreams. Like mine. I don't want to be trapped in a house playing 'wife' till I grow old. I want to see the world I want to travel, I want to go somewhere, _be_ something and _do_ something with my life. Not waste away in a glass case where all I am is another trophy to you."

Sanji didn't realise he was shouting by the time he finished.

Slowly, silence descended upon the little cottage. It was suffocating…

"If you have no more to say, then get out," Sanji said, taking a step back, keeping one eye glaring at Mihawk's own. He looked shocked, as if someone actually had the will to oppose him. Not many did, knowing it usually brought about their death…

"How dare–"

"I said get out!" Sanji said, his voice meeting the same volume as the swordsman. "You have no more business here. So leave."

Dracule Mihawk growled under his breath, his eyes narrowing to sharp slits, much like a hawk would whilst hunting its prey. He turned quickly, the swish of his cape knocking over Sanji's neglected tea cup, the contents spilling out across the table. "Watch your words," he hissed in anger. "Next time I may not be able to stay my hand from the blade."  
Sanji glared after the man, flinching slightly when the front door slammed, making the house shudder at the force used.

It was only then, that Sanji looked down, horrified to see that the tea had spilled across his new book – the one that was a present from Madame Robin. The boy jumped for it, pulling the already soaked novel from the puddle of luke-warm liquid. "No, no, no," he begged, rushing to the fireplace, settling the book down on the warm stone. He grabbed a cloth from the side, dabbing gently at the pages. Hopefully the ink wouldn't smudge!

Luckily the tea hadn't soaked all the way through but there were still a considerable number of damp pages. Sanji continued to dry each page, trying to prevent the milky drink from sticking them together before the parchment dried.

"That man," Sanji growled, after drying out his beloved book, and now having begun to clean the floor and the table. "At least he's finally gone," he sighed, taking a chance to glance out the window. The swordsman was nowhere to be seen, probably taking Ramu with him, who had been undoubtedly waiting outside.

"Who could imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the _'wife'_ of that idiotic, brainless, rude and conceited…" Sanji kicked the front door open, growling to himself as he headed down his porch, round to the back of the house, grabbing the seed as he went. He threw it on the ground for the hens that he cared for, continuing to grumble under his breath. The animals showed their appreciation by making a ruckus, although they ate the food happily.

 _"'Madame'_ Mihawk," who could see it? How could I ever be his 'trophy wife'?" Sanji put the chicken feed back, pulling straw from the storehouse for the livestock, still ranting to himself. The animals watched him, aware of his anger but not quite sure what to do about it. "No way. No way in hell! No chance is that ever going to be me. I'd rather die than be betrothed, let alone _married,_ to a freak like him!"

Sanji left the animals to their food, filling the pail with water once more, filling the troughs with fresh water. "I want so much more than what everyone has decided for me. It doesn't matter what Mihawk has planned, nor my Father. He'll understand. He had dreams like I did. He'll understand…"

Sanji sighed to himself, his anger fading out quickly like nothing had happened. He sat himself on a bale of hay, his hands unconsciously stroking the fur of the goat who had come to beg for sugar and treats.

"I want adventure. I want to have a life…"

"I want someone who can understand. Someone who doesn't think I'm crazy for dreaming. Something who had a crazy dream of their own."

Sanji sighed to himself.

 _Yeah right._  
Like a person exists who is as crazy as I am. 


	2. Le Prochain: An Adventure of My Own

Sanji stared down along the single track road.  
It had only been a week, but everything had changed dramatically: the weather, the landscaped…

Trees that had once held golden and red leaves of autumn were now bare and lifeless. Their trunks looked blackened, like charcoal, as if the countryside had been engulfed in an inferno before a blizzard. The ground, once proud rolling fields of straw, hay and crops were now nothing more than earthy remains, hidden beneath the soft disguise of a winter blanket.  
The fresh snow had barely been touched. There were no footprints, no horse and cart tracks to shadow the ground…

Even now, the snowflakes were continuing to fall, from light grey clouds in the sky that were blocking out the cold winter sun.

It hadn't been _that_ long since Sanji had last seen Zeff take off, heading to the fair in the town over.  
It was just… it had already been a week. It was only supposed to take the man a day's journey to get there, another day to spend in the fair, maybe two, and a day's journey home again.

Three, possibly four days. Not seven…  
So where was Sanji's Father? And why was he taking so long?

The boy stood on the brow of the hill, clutching at the folds of his cloak as the winds blew past him. He buried his chin further into his scarf, making a point not to watch the horizon.  
The man would be home when he wanted to. He was probably taking the chance to have a well-earned rest, although in the past Zeff always refused to stop working and rest up, declaring he never would, unless he was on his death bed.

Sanji frowned to himself, watching a cold winter breeze steal the last of the autumn leaves from the once golden birch that stood beside his house. His _empty_ house.  
Luckily Sanji had not received any unwanted visits from Monsieur Dracule Mihawk since, although he had seen the man's follower, Ramu, snooping around, although he was easy to chase off when the Blonde spotted him.

But the little man's visits where becoming less and less. He had hoped that meant Mihawk had gotten bored of his Blonde prey, but that seemed to be pretty doubtful.  
"One more day," Sanji told himself, staring out across the valley floor. His eyes followed the winding path, over the bridge that crossed the river; now covered in a layer of crisp ice. Now and again, the white scene was broken by grey from hedges that were yet to be wrapped in the snow blanket that covered the rest of the little valley.  
It looked beautiful, but the winter brought with it the cold breeze and the icy chill that nipped at Sanji's skin, biting and stinging when he stood outside for too long. Sanji pulled his cloak tighter around his body, breathing onto his fingers to dispel any frost that had begun to form there.

"One more day," he whispered to himself once again. Words that had become like a mantra to him, words that he had told himself over and over. "Give him one more day. He'll be home tomorrow. He's probably on his way now. I'll just give him one… more…"  
But Sanji had already given Zeff one more day. He had given the man one more day _four_ times.  
And still, he had not come home.

"Then until noon," Sanji said aloud, his voice louder than before, breaking the serene quiet of the winter wonderland. He could at least wait that long. Sanji could simply wait until noon, and if Zeff still wasn't home, nor was there any sign of him, the boy could set off for the next town. It wouldn't take him long to get there. All he had to do was pass through the Eastern Woods, which he could do before it got dark…  
No. Sanji didn't have any means of getting to the next town other than his own feet. No horse, no bull and cart… Sanji would have to leave now, if he had any hopes of making it through the woods whilst it was still light.

The young Blonde stared at the long road.  
"Fine!" he snapped out loud, storming back to the house quickly. "If you're lost old man I'm going to kill you," he growled, barging through his own front door, slamming it behind him.

Sanji hadn't seen the small little man hiding just a little out of sight, watching the entire charade play out. He didn't realise the man had been there all morning, watching the Blonde work, his eyes always scanning the horizon for some reason or another. And now the little man knew why.

"He's still not back," Ramu laughed to himself, brushing off the snow that had gathered on his coat. "Mihawk's going to be so happy to hear this!" The man stood himself up, stretching slightly, as the cold had made him stiffen up a little. He set off with a spring in his step, heading to the man's mansion on the other side of town.  
"Sanji is definitely alone. This means that Mihawk can just take him. Zeff won't even be there to stop him. Not that he could anyway," Ramu added as an after-thought, racing down the lane towards the little village.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji worked quickly and quietly, although with more force than necessary. He slammed the pot down on the side, reheating that last of Zeff's soup to take with him. Whilst the soup began to boil, Sanji prepared himself more food. Sanji packed himself some food and a drink for the journey. He donned an extra cloak and a winter scarf, packing himself a lantern also. Just in case he lost his way. Sanji kept his mind off of travelling, off of the fact that the boy had never been any further than the village on his own before. Yes, he had travelled the road to the town over, even the town after that one, but never had he gone anywhere that far, all by himself and without help of any kind.  
No mount. No company. No Zeff.

As Sanji was leaving, he spotted someone on the brow of the hill. They were wearing a white cloak, making it hard to see them at first. They were walking slowly towards him, pushing back their hood as they came, leading a large horse, saddled and ready to be ridden…

Sanji watched as the graceful figure of Madame Robin approached. She was smiling warmly, waving politely. Sanji stopped and stood to meet her. "Good morning," she said. "Or should I say afternoon?" The woman raised her head, looking to the sky. "It's hard to see the sun with all those clouds," she said with a smile on her lips.  
"Y-yes," Sanji said, confused by her choice of words.

"Are you going somewhere?" the lady asked, smiling again. "To find my Father," Sanji found himself saying. "He hasn't return yet, and I'm a little worried…"

Robin smiled. "Brave then, aren't you Sanji."  
"Not really," the blonde all but whispered.  
Robin raised an eyebrow but made no comment. "Here," she said, pulling the reins of the horse closer, placing them into Sanji's hand. "Take Cheval. He will help you. He knows the way after all."  
Robin took a step back before Sanji could object. "Wait, miss," Sanji called after her. The woman looked over her shoulder waving as she pulled up the hood of her white cloak.

"Hurry Sanji. He's been waiting for a while now."

The woman turned, blending into the background of snow and winter. Sanji blinked, and she was gone. The only proof that she had come at all was the footprints in the snow and the large horse that was stood waiting for Sanji to mount him. The blonde frowned to himself.  
"I didn't even say thank you." He turned to Cheval, looking him over once. He didn't know that Madame Robin owned a horse, and why give it to Sanji. How did she even know he would need such a creature, today of all days…?

The boy decided not to think much of it, placing one foot in Cheval's stirrup, using the saddle to hoist himself up onto the beast's back. There were saddle packs ready for Sanji to place his things in, as well as fresh food, water and an extra cloak.

"How did she know…?" Sanji began but his voice faltered when he saw something that should not have been there.

The blue leather-clad book Madame Robin had given to him.  
One that Sanji knew was safely tucked away on his bookshelf in his bedroom.

Sanji stared at it, lifting the book to check. It was the same book.

Sanji's book.

The same words were smudged form the water damage, the same parchment stained with the tea that had been spilt across the pages a week ago…

Suddenly, Cheval nickered, beginning to walk, as if getting impatient with Sanji's simple antics about figuring out why Robin, a librarian, had given Sanji a book. Maybe Robin knew that he might need it. Maybe she knew that Sanji could borrow some of Rodger's courage…

Cheval led the way, nickering to himself, ignoring Sanji's shocked outburst. The boy tried to pull on the reins but Cheval ignored that too, pushing forward, following the path. Sanji made to slow him once more, but Madame Robin's words echoed in his mind. "He will help you. He knows the way after all."  
Sanji couldn't help but laugh to himself. So the horse was stubborn enough to not stop and give Sanji a chance to back out. Was that why?

"Okay then Cheval," Sanji said, residing himself to being led around by the creature. "I'll let you lead."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the edge of the East Woods. It was barely midday, and neither had even hinted at wanting to stop for a moment. Sanji was fine, sat atop the horse, reading through the pages of the book Robin had given him – for the second time. He somehow knew he could trust Robin's horse to lead the way. They had already come to several crossroads, and without stopping, Cheval had chosen the correct path every time, meaning Sanji just had to wait until they reached the next town.

The path was easy and the weather wasn't overly unbearable, although it could be cold at times, especially when the wind blew. The horse didn't seem deterred by the weather, plodding onwards down the worn path. He ignored the snow and the weather, as if it was summertime and the two were taking a leisurely stroll to the lake. He imagined a picnic, surrounded by the fresh green grass and the flowers that dazed in the shade of a willow tree, the branches forming a curtain, shutting him away from the real world. A private paradise….

As they travelled onwards, the pair were joined by noises of nature. There was no chance of silence; only peaceful hums of song, melodies inspired by the trill of birdsong from those that had yet to fly south for warmer climates accompanied by the hoof steps of the gentle giant Sanji rode on. It made Sanji want to tarry a little, sitting up straighter as Cheval passed the threshold of the East Woods.  
It was warmer, the wind barred from entering past the many trees that stood guard. Not all of the ground was laden with snow, some having been caught in the canopy above instead.

It was an entirely different world, as if winter had been banned from the woodland.  
Sanji could see small creatures scuttling in the fallen leaves that had yet been blow away. Squirrels chased one another in the lower branches of hazel trees whilst fox eye peered from the dark of a den, guarded by a protective mother.

Soon the day became afternoon, and the afternoon became evening.  
Sanji took out his lantern, still confident that he was heading the right direction as Cheval followed the path. He was a little concerned that they hadn't seen a break in the tree in a while, and even the path seemed harder to spot. He knows the way, the young Blonde thought to himself, trying to convince himself that maybe they were walking slower than usual.  
Maybe the journey wasn't as short as Sanji remembered. After all, he rarely ventured this way, so maybe he had gotten it wrong…

The night grew darker. Warm drops of rain met Sanji's bare skin, where he wasn't covered in his cloak. Thunder crackled in the distance. _A storm was coming._  
Cheval's ears pricked up and his feet halted their steps. He stared up at the heavens, a low rumbling echoing from his chest.

"Let's hurry," Sanji found himself ushering to the horse, clicking his heels slightly to spur the creature forward. Cheval did, although slowly, his head still facing up. Sanji clicked his heels again, trying to urge the beast to walk faster.

The treeline couldn't be too far ahead. If they were lucky, they could get to the next town and miss most of the rain, but that would only work if Cheval cooperated.  
Finally, the horse began to move faster. His ears were pressed against his head, his feet slow…

Lightening ripped through the quiet of the night, pulling screeches from creatures. Cheval freaked at the sudden light, tearing into the forest once more. Sanji cried out in shock, his hand just managing to keep hold of the reins. Thunder clapped above as lightening stabbed the ground on the horizon.

Sanji watched as the sky attacked the earth, causing chaos in the once-quiet forest.   
Cheval continued to race past the trees, oblivious to Sanji's shouts to slow down. More lightening and suddenly, Cheval reared up.

Sanji couldn't keep his grip, his hands slipping from the reins.

"No," he cried, reaching up but it was too late. Sanji was thrown from the beasts back.  
Cheval cried out in shock, racing away into the dark of the forest, leaving Sanji laid in a patch of melted snow and mud. Sanji shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness from hitting his head. He pushed himself to stand, crying out when his knee felt pain. It was nothing major, but it was painful enough for Sanji to grimace when he tried to walk.

"Damn horse," Sanji cursed, staring at the road the creature had run…

But there was no road.

Only trees.  
A thick walls of trees…

Where had he gone?

Sanji looked but couldn't see. His pack lay beside him, saved from the slush of melted snow and mud, the contents still inside.

Slowly, Sanji got to his feet. He lifted the pack, laying it across his back, trying to focus on something other than the twinge in his leg. Where was he now? How long until he was able to reach the next town…

In the flash of lightning, Sanji saw something. Beyond the trees, there seemed to be a mass of darkness. A solid shadow that– it was a wall!

Sanji laughed in relief. Was this the edge of the forest? He ignored the quickly falling rain and the dampness that was spreading across his clothes.

It was fine. He had made it to the edge… of the… forest….

It wasn't the next town.

It was a castle.

The old castle that was built on the top of the cliff of the ravine…

The old castle.

_"Don't ever go there Sanji. They say a monster resides in there."_

_"But they're just bedtime stories aren't they Zeff?"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure Sanji. People who have gone there have never returned. Whether they met the beast or not has always remained to be seen. But we've never seen, nor heard from them again."_

Sanji grimaced. He glared at nothing in particular, storming forward, straight up to the giant iron gates.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji forced his way through the wrought iron gate and onto the castle grounds, ignoring the warning voice of his Father and the villagers that resonated clearly through his mind. Whispers of strangers missing in the woods didn't scare him off, although they slowed his footsteps a little.

The pelting rain and the chilling wind gave the man more reasons to hurry himself along the large stone bridge that gave access to the looming castle, which lay on the other side of a very deep ravine. The blonde didn't focus too much on the gargoyles that watched him from the shadows, nor did he focus too much on the barred iron that blocked the windows. Instead, he hurried to the large wooden doors at the top of the stone stairs in the courtyard. He felt unwelcomed by the very castle itself. There was no warmth, no sense of home here, even if no on resided in the large castle...

It should've been grand. Adorned with stone statue carvings, colourful tiles and crawling plants that flowered in every colour imaginable. It should be surrounded by rolling fields of green grass and ever green forests. Filled with hardworking staff and lived in by a charming, refined prince or delicate, gentle princess...  
Not left desolate and crumbling on the side of a ravine, with only the howling winds and harsh rain for company.

Sanji looked up to the towering doors that blocked his path. Should he knock? It was the polite thing to do, even if the castle lay empty. So Sanji should knock.  
 _And lure out the monster…._

Sanji felt his hand hesitate inches from the rain soaked wood. Or he could just barge right in. Push open the doors Like he had done with the gate and escape from the storm outside...  
 _No-one could live here... right? The Monster was only a story. For naughty children when they were sent to bed._

 

There was no way anyone could live inside. The castle was old. It had always been empty, since before Sanji was born. All it was now, was a forgotten memory. A distant bed time story for the townsfolk in the village….

Nothing more...

And so, Sanji pushed his way into the castle. The doors were heavy, and they banged shut almost immediately. Sanji flinched, hoping that if anything _did_ live there, then it would think it was just the wind...

It was dark.

Inside the castle, the shadows seemed to engulf everything. There was little light, only some that managed to pierce the veils that lay like curtains over the windows. The walls and windows drowned out the noise of the wind and the rain pelting the glass with its icy chill, leaving only the sound of echoing footsteps and Sanji's own ragged pants.  
The boy felt a creeping feeling crawl across his skin.

Half of his head was telling him to turn around and walk straight back out the castle in the harsh stormy wind.  
The other half, was telling him to run.  
Lightning streaked through the sky, thunder clapping up above. The extra light was just enough to illuminate the entrance hall for a moment. Sanji glanced to where he had been able to spot a sweeping staircase, leading to floors higher up. He could feel it forming from the heavier shadows, define it from the glint of metal of the candle stick holders, the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling…

_Did something just…?_  
The Blonde peered into the darkness. He had thought something had moved. But no, everything seemed normal. The Entrance Hall was empty, except for him and the furniture….  
"It's only your imagination Sanji," the blonde told himself, shivering. He rubbed his arms, cringing when he felt the stickiness of the mud that soaked his cloak. He ignored his echoing voice and the sense of endless darkness that surrounded him. He was more concerned about his mop of wet hair that was stuck to his face, and the chilling wetness of his clothes.  
"I guess it is a little too much to hope for a warm meal," Sanji muttered to himself, looking to the doors off the Entrance Hall, wondering which way would lead him to the kitchen. He rubbed his arms again and slipped out of the muddy cloak, grudgingly folding it over his arm. There was bound to be a fireplace of some sort in this ginormous castle. He could light one and lay his clothes out to dry. At least then he would be more comfortable.  
And so, with the hopes of dry clothes and warm hearth, Sanji headed to the closest door. He followed the long red carpet that lined the floor, trying not to think of his rain-soaked boots and the mud that he was treading into the floor.

The door wouldn't open, no matter how much Sanji tried. The Blonde hoped that not all of the doors were locked. He was too tired to start kicking in the wood…  
Something creaked behind him, like an old hinge with too much weight…  
Sanji turned to the door in the far corner. It was a jar, with a gentle light flickering inside.  
 _Was there someone else here?_  
"Hello?" Sanji called quietly, approaching the door slowly. He was sure he could hear whispering voices…  
The door led to a large lining hall. It was decorated with paintings and statues on pedestals, flowers in vases and large ornaments. The room was lit by a single candle placed in the centre of a table that ran just short of the length of the room. The table could've easily sat at least three dozen people, carved from a pure mahogany tree, polished until it was gleaming in the fire light.  
"Hello?" Sanji called again. But the room was empty. The only sign that someone had been this way was the lit candle piece.

Sanji edged closer, his foot moving of their own accord. The warmth of the little flame was too tempting to ignore. He reached out, taking the candle in one hand, holding it up so that the light could reach the edges of the room.

_A whisper…_

"Is someone there?" Sanji called. He had heard something. He was sure of it. A quiet, muffled laugh.  
 _"Hush Luffy. He'll hear you!"_

"Hello?" Sanji definitely heard something.

_"What if the Master hears him? Then we'll all be in trouble. If we're quiet, he might just go away,"_ came the voice again. It sounded like a young man, his tone one of concern and anger.  
"Excuse me?" Sanji said, lowering his voice slightly. He didn't like the sound of this _Master. "_ May I stay the night?" he asked. "It's just, I lost my mount in the woods and I can't find my way in the dark. If not, please at least let me dry my cloak before I set off."

Sanji stared into the darkness, trying to spot wherever this man, and this Luffy fellow, maybe hiding. "Let him," came a different voice. Sanji turned his head. It sounded like someone was beside him… "Ask Ace to start the fire."

Sanji turned again, raising the candle stick higher. _Where…_  
"May I at least know the name of my host?" Sanji asked, his eyes searching… searching.

"My name is Luffiere, but everyone calls me Luffy," came the cheerful voice.  
"Where are you?" the boy asked, daring to be so bold as to declare he still had not seen whom he was talking to.  
"Right here," Luffiere said.

Sanji turned to the boy's voice but he couldn't see anyone. "No, no, here."

Sanji turned his head the other way, lifting the candle even higher… until it tapped him on the head.

Sanji looked to it. _It couldn't…._

"Hello," beamed the candle stick. It was smiling. It had eyes and a nose and a mouth…  
Sanji dropped it in fright, backing away a couple of steps. "Hey, that wasn't nice," the candlestick complained, pushing itself up, relighting the flame that had gone out on what now looked like an arm. "Now you've done it," came the other's voice. Sanji turned to where he could hear… A little antique clock waddled over, his brass handles bent as if he had arms on his hips in an unamused manner. He looked worried, as well as angry, staring at the candlestick who was pushing himself up off the floor.  
"Luffy stop! If the Master hears, he'll be–"

"Come," Luffy the talking candlestick said, running to Sanji's leg. He grabbed his trouser leg, ignoring the spluttering clock. "Ace can start the fire and I'll get Nami to warm you a drink."  
"Oh no, you needn't," Sanji began to say, letting the little ornament lead him from the room. He was still a bit shocked at the idea of talking furniture that he didn't put up much of a fight, until suddenly, he found himself sitting in an armchair with a large back, sat in front of a roaring fire.  
There was a talking teapot, by the name of Nami, pouring him hot tea into a cup that laughed when Sanji took a sip. A coat stand had taken his cloak and wet clothes, and placed them on the rail by the fire in the fireplace to warm. A footstool that barked had laid itself under the man's feet.  
It was all too much. Everything seemed to be alive, everything seemed to be talking, everything, _everything–_

The door behind Sanji slammed open, the wind blowing out the roaring fire. He turned, catching the glimpse of a shadowy figure stood in the doorway, illuminated by the flash of lightening from the storm still blowing outside. He growled as he approached, his footsteps quiet on the stone steps.  
The furniture cowered away, rushing close to Sanji.

Luffiere and Usoppsworth started spouting apologies, Luffy even going as far as to stand in front of Sanji and shield him from view, or as much as the tiny candle piece could. Nami pushed the small teacup away, urging the coat stand to hide the tiny cup in the pocket of Sanji's wet coat…  
Sanji felt himself sink into the back of the arm chair.

_Was this the Master of the castle?_ He was frightening. A monster of a man towering taller than anyone Sanji had seen before. He could see the glint of the man's eye.  
"What is this stranger doing here?" the man growled, his voice low and angry. "Master, allow me to explain," Luffy said, jumping down, relighting his candles. "He was lost in the woods. It's cold and raining. He lost his horse–"  
But Luffy was silenced by the man's outraged roar.

Sanji turned to look, but a large hand had grabbed his face, fingers pressed against his throat, keeping his face turned away. It was hot. The man's nails scraped the skin on his neck.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he shouted, shoving Sanji from the chair, onto the ground. "Master no," came Luffy's cry but the Master roared again and he fell quiet. "I-I was lost in the w-woods," Sanji said, trying to pick himself up off the floor.  
The man didn't seem to be listening. He pushed over the armchair Sanji had been sat in, standing over the Blonde who had become tangles in the blanket that the coat stand had given him.

"You are not welcome here," he yelled, grabbing Sanji by the scruff of the neck and throwing him towards the door. "I'm sorry," the boy cried, unable to say anything more. He couldn't think. He was scared, afraid as he tried to force himself to his feet once more. He could hear the man's footsteps, hear him approaching again, ready to throw him from the castle. Sanji tried to look over his shoulder, to see the man that was hurting him–

"Don't look at me!" he hollered. "I'm sorry," Sanji shouted again, trying to be heard.  
 _Why? Why mustn't I look at him? Is he ugly, deformed? Was he labelled a freak like me?_  
Sanji thought of the names he was called as a child, for his unusually blonde hair and his spiral eyebrow that earned him insults and a sneer from the adults.  
 _"Child of a whore that one."  
"You wouldn't see any decent woman with hair like that."_

_"I heard that he was dumped on old man Zeff because the mother was a drug addict."  
"Had to return to the city to sell herself because the workers and farmers round here didn't pay enough."_

_"She's probably dead in a ditch somewhere."_

_"I don't pity the child though."_  
"No nor I."  
"It brought it upon itself."  
"If it knew better it would leave and not infect our children with its filthy blood." 

"I'M SORRY!" Sanji cried again, his eyes shut tight, his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the words of the villagers. "I just wanted somewhere to stay!"

The man growled again. Sanji felt pressure on his arm, feel the strong grip of the large man, hear his bitter words as he spat them out. "I'll give you somewhere to stay."  
The man pulled on Sanji's arm, lifting him from the ground. Sanji could feel the pain in his wrist, his elbow his shoulder. His body became   
weightless, his feet swept from under him as the man, overwhelmingly strong, pulled him from the room, away from the cries of the furniture and ornaments.

"No, no, please!" Sanji cried, pulling on his arm, trying to free it from the Master's grip. He could only see the man's cloak, see it shielding the man from sight. He squeezed Sanji's wrist harder, pulling a worried cry from the boy's lips.  
"It hurts. Please, I'm sorry," Sanji repeated, feeling his body scrape against stone, feel his back bounce against the edge of hard stone steps. Sanji couldn't help but whimper at every new bruise inflicted on his body.

Suddenly he was thrown, landing on the cold stone ground.  
Something metal clanged behind him. Sanji looked up to see the bars of a cage door shut in his face, behind which stood the silhouette of the man that had locked him in here. "What gave you the right to enter my home uninvited?"  
"I'm sorry for intruding, I shouldn't have," the blonde said, clutching his arm to try and ease the pain a little. His eyes were watering and his body shaking; from the cold or the fear, it was hard to tell.

"Luffiere said that I could dry my cloak, I didn't–"  
"Did you think that Luffy could be Master of this castle?"  
"No, but–"

"Then you had no right!"

"I'm sorry," Sanji cried again, jostling his arm. He bit back the pain, cringing slightly.  
When he spoke again his voice was a lot calmer. "I'm sorry. I understand what I did was wrong. Please allow me to make amends. Afterwards I'll leave and never return." Sanji waited, keeping his eyes on his hands. The way the man had reacted earlier about seeing his face, it made Sanji not want to do anything that might make the man stop him from ever leaving–

"You will stay here from now on. It is your punishment for intruding," the man shouted, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the dungeon.  
"No," Sanji began to say, but suddenly, there was a flash of lightening. It lit up the room, the shadows, the swallowing darkness…

Sanji was able to get a glimpse of the man's face.

But it wasn't a man at all.  
It was a beast.  
A hideous creature with sharp teeth and jaws. It had the face of an animal, with crooked horns atop its head. Sanji screamed in fright, pushing his body against the back wall, trying to get as much distance as he could from the creature.

"What are you?" he cried, pulling his knees closer.

The beast growled. It was low and quiet and almost sad, but Sanji hadn't heard that. He had heard a menacing growl of something that wasn't human. And it scared him.  
The beast looked hurt, but the Blonde didn't notice. He just saw jaws and fangs and paws that could crush his skull. He saw dark brown fur streaked with green. He saw…  
"A monster," the beast said slowly. "A cursed creature."  
It turned away, pulling the cloak it wore to conceal its legs as it dropped to all fours. The door to the prison shut quietly, leaving Sanji alone, cold and shivering. And frightened.  
Sanji's mind was a mess. All he could think of was the beast. The stories were true. Did that mean Sanji would disappear too, like the others that had ventured out here and gotten lost? Those that had stumbled upon this castle, deliberately or not… never to be heard of again.

_"Don't ever go there Sanji. They say a monster resides in there."_

_"But they're just bedtime stories aren't they Zeff?"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure Sanji. People who have gone there have never returned. Whether they met the beast or not has always remained to be seen. But we've never seen, nor heard from them again."_

Sanji tried to muffle his sob, but he couldn't He was too scared, too exhausted…  
He was close to falling asleep, when suddenly, the sound of a gentle tapping was heard.   
He looked up to see Usopp and Nami approaching, looking at the floor as they moved closer. "We brought food," the little clock said, showing Sanji the blanket they had dragged. In it was a small spread of food. Cheese, bread and fruit.

Sanji looked at it, smiling. "Thank you," he said. "But it's not mine to take."  
"It's for you though," Nami began but Sanji held up a hand. "No. It will only get you in more trouble with your Master. Besides, I'm not hungry," Sanji lied. He smiled again, pushing himself away from the wall to sit beside the iron door, closer to the little tea pot and the antique clock. "I hope he isn't too angry with you," Sanji said softly, brushing off some dust that had settled onto Nami's cheek. "It's okay," Nami said, pushing her warm porcelain closer. Sanji let his hands lay around her, feeling the warmth of the brewed tea spread to his fingers. "Luffy is talking with him now. He listens to Luffy. He'll calm down and then he'll let you go."

But Nami didn't sound so sure. She cast a quick, worried glance to Usopp. "That's right," he said, his forced smile revealing more than the little time piece wanted.  
"I have to ask though," the young Blonde said, trying not to think about what was to happen now. "Zeff, my father. He hasn't been to this castle has he?" Maybe Zeff had come by and been sent away by Nami or Usopp before the Beast has seen him…

"No," Nami said, turning to the clock, who nodded in agreement. "He hasn't come here. Why? Were you looking for him?"  
"Yes. I was," Sanji said, smiling. "It's ok. It means he's still heading home. Or he's probably arrived by now." Sanji laughed out loud. "I'm an idiot. I knew I should've waited. If I had waited one more day then Zeff would be home and I wouldn't be… here…"  
Sanji felt the hot tear roll down his cheek.

The realisation hit him hard. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears, to stop the pain, but it was all too real, all too sudden… "I'm never going to see him again."  
Nami and Usopp looked to each other, shocked at the Blonde's words. They didn't know what to say as Sanji continued to cry.

_"I'm never going to see him again."_


	3. Le Troisième: His Empty Heart

The Beast stared out across the lands, able only to see silhouettes in the flashes of lightening, everything obscured by the downpour of rain.  
Storms, once welcomed to drown out the silence of the empty castle, were ignored. They drowned out the silence, but they didn't do anything to fill the emptiness in the beast's heart. The lonely feeling.

Sure, Luffiere, Mrs Potts and Usoppsworth were good for company, but that was all they were.

Zoro needed… more…

The beast cast sad eyes towards the rose, illuminated by its own glow. The light was fading. And soon the rose would follow….

_"This curse is your own punishment."_

It had been a night, just like tonight. A wild, stormy night where thunder storms played a symphony to the lightning that danced through the sky.  
Zoro had been in his room, preparing to retire when the old beggar woman had appeared at the gates of his castle estate. Luffiere was the one to answer the door, but it was Zoro who had sent her away.  
He didn't trust the woman.  
She appeared to be old and a beggar, yet she spoke with a sense of authority. She acted as if she was more important the Zoro, a Prince in title and blood.  
Zoro had sent her away, but it was everyone who paid the price. _"You judge too quickly,"_ the old woman had said, smiling softly. _"You are stubborn and rude."  
"If you have time to peddle insults," _the Master had spat, _"then you have the time to find shelter elsewhere."_

_"Where is your kindness? Where is your good-will?"_ the woman asked, refusing to leave. _"Where is the love in your heart?"_  
Zoro narrowed his eyes. _"I have no need for such things,"_ he said, his voice icy to hide the hurt. His love. He had forced himself to forget things like that. If not, he would only be hurt again…

_"You have forgotten love. You have forgotten kindness. You have forgotten the warmth and comfort of another."_

Zoro glared, ready to slam the door in the woman's face, but suddenly she moved, standing taller. The old lady shred her cloak and her wrinkled skin, watching as she stepped into the light, now a figure of unrivalled beauty. Light skin, soft brown hair and pale blue eyes.  
The Master did all he could to look unimpressed. He didn't acknowledge the change of her appearance, instead raising a hand and pointing back towards the gates.

_"Quit meddling in things that do not concern you."_ The woman narrowed her eyes, her skin paling, her hair darkening. _"I tried to help you. I was offering to show you happiness. But you cannot manage that..."_  
The woman rose up, her glittering dress falling behind her as if some gust of wind had whipped it into the air. Zoro watched, his hands tensing at the dark aura that surrounded this woman.

_"I will show you the beast you have become. This curse is your own punishment!"_

Zoro tore his eyes away from the rose, staring out into the storm, past ragged curtains and broken furniture.  
 _"I will give you a second chance though,"_ the enchantress's voice echoed; a memory of her words in the Beast's mind. _"If you can learn to love, and receive the love of another before the rose withers on the date of your twenty first birthday, then the curse will be broken. But, if the last petal of the rose falls before true love is declared, then you will remain in this form forever."_

The beast stared out across his estate. He had tried. Maybe desperation, maybe to prove to himself that he could feel something.  
But it was only fear that he had received. No love. Fear of a hideous beast.  
A monster. A cursed creature….

There was a noise. Zoro pulled himself from his thoughts, glaring towards the door. Luffiere was probably making a racket about something stupid. The Master opted to ignore it, pushing himself off the floor, onto all floors. He headed towards the tattered remains of a four poster bed, hoping to rest before the others would pester him to join in.  
Another noise. And…

_A voice!_

Someone had cried out. But it wasn't Luffy's, nor Nami's nor Usopp's.  
Nor was it one Zoro recognised.  
 _A trespasser._

Zoro growled in rage, heading towards his door. He moved quickly, racing down the stairs from the fifth, to the third, when suddenly he caught sight of a small light. A glow of fire.  
Zoro growled in anger again, approaching slowly. He could hear familiar voices inside.

_They_ were with the stranger.  
 _They_ had let him into the castle.  
 _They had gone behind his back and were…._

The thought enraged the Beast even more. He couldn't control his temper; slamming open the door of the drawing room. The force crated a gust of wind that doused Ace's fire, blowing back the little ornaments. Zoro growled at the sight of all of his servants tending to the stranger, hidden from sight as he sat in the Beast's chair, facing the fireplace. All at once, the furniture moved closer, shielding the stranger.  
This only angered Zoro further. He continued to growl, moving slowly on all fours, treating the crowd in front of him like prey. Luffiere and Usoppsworth started spouting apologies, even going as far as to stand in front of the armchair, his arms wide as he attempted to shield it from view. Nami hid Chopper from sight; Brook taking him out of harm's reach, but Zoro didn't care for them. He was focused on the armchair, the glimpses of someone sat in _his_ chair.

The beast raised himself onto his back legs, unconsciously pulling his cloak closer to his body, hoping to hide his monstrous form.  
"What is this stranger doing here?" he growled, his voice low and angry. He wanted to shout, to roar, to scream, but instead his voice came out slow and restricted. "Master, allow me to explain," Luffy said, hopping closer slowly, relighting his candles that had been doused in the gust that Zoro had caused. He lowered his head slightly, glancing to the stranger in the chair. "He was lost in the woods. It's cold and raining. He lost his horse–"  
Zoro's roar silenced the candle piece, lunging forward. He saw a blonde head turn to face his way, his paw already out to force whoever it was to turn to face a different direction.

It was a boy.  
He looked young; barely an adult.

"Who are you?" Zoro bellowed, his fingers pushing into the boy's neck slightly. His claws were kept back to stop himself hurting the stranger. His hair was a soft blonde, his skin pale in the dim light of Luffiere's flames. "What are you doing here?" Zoro shouted, when he didn't get a reply. He shoved the boy from the chair watching him fall to the ground, unable to keep his feet from where they had been tangled in a blanket.  
"Master no," came Luffy's cry but Zoro's roar quietened him once more. The ornaments cowered moving quickly out of their Master's way as he bared down upon the boy. "I-I was lost in the w-woods," he said, trying to pick himself up off the floor.

_Lies,_ Zoro thought, knocking over the armchair with ease. _Anyone who has ever come to this castle has come for my fortune or my blood._

Zoro towered over the boy, who was still trying to make himself stand. "You are not welcome here," he yelled, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and throwing him towards the door. "I'm sorry," the boy cried, repeating his words.  
Zoro ignored the cries of the ornaments, following the crawling creature, in two minds whether to throw this boy out or to slay him where he lay. As he contemplated this, the boy tried to look over his shoulder… "Don't look at me!" Zoro hollered, fearing the boy would only scream and try to attack him like all the others that had come face to face with the beast. "I'm sorry," the boy shouted for a third time, cowering behind his own hands. He stopped trying to stand, instead, burying his face into the carpet as if he was trying his hardest to follow Zoro's order.  
No, the beast thought. _He's seen me now. He's realised that he cannot win against me. He is only lying, trying to escape, to save his own skin–_

"I'M SORRY!"

The boy shouted.  
Zoro was caught off guard. He looked closer, leaning down closer to the boy. He had his eyes shut tight, his hands over his ears as he tried to block everything out. "I just wanted somewhere to stay," he said quietly, his voice broken by sobs.  
Zoro growled, recoiling from the pitiful sight. He reached out, gripping the boy under the arm. "I'll give you somewhere to stay."

He yanked on the boy's arm, turning to the door, ignoring the pleas of his servants that called after him. He ignored the boy he dragged along the corridor, ignored his cries and his attempts at escaping. Zoro dragged the boy from the drawing room, back to the Entrance Hall. He dragged him to the back of the castle, up the tower steps to the old cells. Without hesitating, Zoro threw the boy in one, slamming the door behind him.

Zoro stood, seething, panting heavily as he stood on his hind legs, glaring down at the boy. He whimpered to himself, forcing himself to sit up. Zoro stepped back into the shadows, just as the boy looked up. He didn't scream, nor did he look anymore terrified than he already was….  
Now Zoro was able to get a good look at him, he could see the boy was beautiful. Soft blonde hair and, even pale skin. Bright shining eyes, now filled with fear….

"What gave you the right to enter my home uninvited?" Zoro asked, his anger somewhat calmed. But he couldn't forget the pain…  
"I'm sorry for intruding, I shouldn't have," the blonde said, clutching his arm as if it hurt. It probably did. Zoro didn't know his own strength sometimes. His eyes were watering and his body shaking; from the cold or the fear, it was hard to tell. "Luffiere said that I could dry my cloak, I didn't–"  
"Did you think that Luffy could be Master of this castle?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowing. Of course, Luffy was the one to interfere. "No, but–"  
"Then you had no right!"  
"I'm sorry," the boy cried again, dropping his head. He bit his lip, quietening himself. He took several slow, deep breaths, forcing himself to stop shaking, his voice clear and calm when he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I understand what I did was wrong. Please allow me to make amends. Afterwards I'll leave and never return."

_A perfect façade._  
Zoro hesitated himself, watching the boy. _He's only trying to escape. He's only trying to save his own skin. Then he'll come back and kill me. Even if he can't do it himself, he'll rally hunters, soldiers, guards…. They'll try to kill me, and it'll be all because this boy led them here._  
But Zoro couldn't kill him. He may look like a monster, but he didn't always act like one…  
"You will stay here from now on. It is your punishment for intruding," Zoro said, his voice loud and stern, the unforgiving words echoing off the stone walls of the dungeon. "No," the boy began, shaking his head, but he was silenced by a flash of lightening.

A flash of lightning that illuminated the room. Light that stretched deep into the shadows, destroying them for only a moment. But it was in this mere moment that the boy was able to catch a glimpse of the beast's face.

The boy's words escaped him.

He stuttered, his eyes wide, fixed on Zoro.  
And Zoro stared at the boy.

It would come.  
The screams, the pleas.  
The threats.  
The insults, the curses…

Zoro felt his ears droop, his eyes divert quickly, his feet shuffling back. The boy screamed. His voice was strangled, his cries high-pitched, the noise echoing in the small room. He screamed and screamed, pushing his small body against the back wall of the dungeon, pulling his legs to his chest in an attempt to get his body as far away from the Beast as possible.  
"What are you," he sobbed, hiding his mouth behind a hand. Zoro growled, feeling his anger grow once more. But it faded, when he remembered that this was the normal reaction. Everyone screamed when they saw the beast. Even he had cried and screamed when he saw his own reflection, smashing the mirrors in the castle, covering every glass window, every reflective surface, so that he never caught a glimpse of himself again.  
Zoro felt his growl fade, his sadness getting the better of him. The pain was all too fresh, the hurt too bearable.

"A monster," Zoro murmured, looking into the boy's sad eyes once more. "A cursed creature."  
He pulled the corner of his cloak, disappearing towards the door.

But there stood Luffy, beside him, Nami and Usopp. They looked sad, and a little sympathetic, listening to the Blonde's muffled sobbing. They glanced at Zoro's tired eyes, his shadowy figure. The way his hands lay limp at his side, his back bent as if the Beast had lost his will to stand. Luffy knew why. He smiled warmly to Zoro, urging Nami forward. She moved quickly, silently hoping that the Beast would not stop her, that he would send her away… Usopp looked up to Zoro, waiting for a word, for the warning, the growl… anything… But nothing came, so he sighed, and followed the small teapot and her little burlap sack to the boy's cell. They moved in silence, casting worried glances to the Candlestick and their master.

Now only Luffy remained with Zoro, hidden in the shadows of the dungeon door. "Why?" the candlestick whispered, shaking his head. He glanced towards the Blonde, still hugging his knees, oblivious to the Teapot and Clock in front of him. "I don't' know," Zoro said slowly, his eyes following Luffy's gaze. "There was something about him."  
"Like what?"

Zoro hesitated, glancing down. Luffy was still smiling warmly, one arm against Zoro's cloak, in an effort to comfort him.  
"I didn't want to face the same from him," the beast confessed. He hated being scorned for his appearance. If people didn't scream and run away, they would try and hurt him, as if he was a threat. Hunt him, like a wild beast…

"You think he is… _different?"_  
The Beast nodded. His eyes were trained on the boy, talking with the ornaments. His voice was scratchy from sobbing, his eyes puffy a little from crying. "It's for you though," came Nami's voice, disrupting Zoro's train of thoughts. Zoro turned, keeping himself in the shadows as he watched the blonde boy raise his hand, waving the pair off, his smiling hiding the longingness on his face as he gazed at the display of food on show. Something Nami must've fetched from the kitchen.  
"No. It will only get you in more trouble with your master."

_He was… thoughtful. And kind, and caring. He was–_  
"Besides, I'm not hungry." The boy smiled again, shifting his body.

"He's lying." Zoro pushed himself closer to the wall, keeping himself in the shadows. The boy moved from his position by the wall, pushing his hand through the bars of the iron. Zoro watched, calmed by the boy's seemingly relaxed attitude. All he had seen was faces of fear and sadness, anger and despair. This boy was… _smiling…._  
"It's okay," Nami said softly. "Luffy is talking with him now. He listens to Luffy. He'll calm down and then he'll let you go."

"Will you?" It was Luffy who asked. He was watching the Blonde, his serious expression making Zoro hesitate before answering. "I don't–"  
"You said you think he is different. You said you saw something." It made Zoro fall silent. Luffy continued.

"What if he is the one?"

"The one?" Zoro turned to the little candlestick, the thought not crossed his mind. He had given up hoping, wishing…..  
"You've noticed him, haven't you? You care for him, right?" Zoro shook his head. "No it's–"  
"You feel bad, for scaring him." Zoro stopped, looking down to Luffy. _He had… was he…_

"I have to ask though," the young Blonde said, once more stealing Zoro's attention. "Zeff, my father. He hasn't been to this castle has he?" The boy sounded worried. Hopeful, but worried as he asked, his fingers clenching around the edges of his top. "No," Nami answered. "He hasn't come here. Why? Were you looking for him?"  
"Yes I was," the boy said, smiling. But it didn't meet his eyes.  
He looked like he was about to cry.

"It's ok. It means he's still heading home. Or he's probably arrived by now." He laughed out loud, but it sounded empty and fake.  
"I'm an idiot. I knew I should've waited. If I had waited one more day then Zeff would be home and I wouldn't be… here…"  
The boy fell silent, his head lowered slightly, his fringe covering both eyes.  
Zoro could feel the pain. He knew the pain of being alone…

"I'm never going to see him again."

_I'm never going to see her again…_

The blonde began to cry. "I'm never going to see him again."

_I'm never going to see her again…_

_She's dead. Isn't she._

_She…_

_I'm never going to see her again…_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy, Sanji, as he was known by Luffy and the others, cried himself to sleep. He didn't take the food, but Nami and Usoppsworth left it for him anyway. They fetched a blanket for him, but Sanji was already asleep and they couldn't fit through the bars of the cell. Luffiere stayed beside the boy, using his small flames to try and provide some sort of comfort, but his efforts seemed useless.  
Zoro stayed too. But he remained in the shadows, his eyes fixed on the blonde.

_What was it about him?_

Thunder rumbled outside, like a giant monster trying to break into the castle. The Beast growled back at it, his eyes glancing to Sanji's body. He was still laid in the same position as before, huddling his knees, trying to remain warm in the cold dungeon.

Zoro was cold. So Sanji must've been to.  
With that, the boy shuddered. He hugged his body tighter, whimpering in his sleep when skin touched the cold stone slabs of the cell floor.

Zoro tensed. _What should I…_

Silently and without giving too much thought to what he was doing, Zoro approached the cell. He pulled open the heavy iron grate, ignoring the stirring candlestick, silently smiling to himself. Zoro picked Sanji up slowly, trying to act nonchalantly as he laid him over one shoulder. His skin was cold to touch, but his face looked flushed…

"He has a fever," a small voice said from somewhere near Zoro's feet. The Beast looked down to see Chopper hopping along beside him, his face turned away, his lips set into a small thin line. "You'll treat him," Zoro said gruffly, neither question nor order, slowing his pace slightly for the little tea cup to keep up. Chopper nodded, falling into step beside the master.  
They walked in silence, with Zoro leading the way to the other side of the castle. When Zoro was Prince, it had mainly been used as guest rooms, so he had no reason to go over there. Even now that he was a monster, he had ignored that side of the castle, leaving it mainly untouched. The servants kept it clean in their spare time when they weren't clearing up Zoro's mess from another of his rages.  
And so, it wasn't a surprise when Zoro came across his best guest room, to find Luffiere and the other servants already inside, cleaning and preparing it for Sanji. Brook was helping Franky change the sheets on the bed, Luffy was helping stoke the fire presumably started by Ace, whilst Nami helped dust the floors and air the room out. The storm had stopped now, all that remained was the gentle drizzle of rain and slight breeze.

The servants bowed at Zoro's arrival, before turning back to their task. The Master approached the bed, laying the boy down on the surface. Nami hopped over, ushering Chopper to fetch his things whilst asking Brook help shed his wet clothes that had been unable to dry. It was the reason for his fever. Zoro left the servants to it. He slipped quietly from the room, dropping onto all fours, hoping to slip back to his room and ponder the nights events, when a small voice coughed beside him.  
It was Luffy. He was smiling, his eyes glancing back to the door. "So…?" he asked. Zoro grunted, turning away, following the corridor. Luffy followed, still smiling. "What do you want?" Zoro huffed, not turning to face the Candle piece. "So what do you think now?" Luffy continued, humming to himself. "About what?"

"The boy."

"What about him," the beast asked, glaring at Luffy's chipper mood. "Do you think he's the one?"  
The words stopped Zoro in his tracks. He looked back to the corridor, to the light filtering out of Sanji's room. "No. But even if he was there isn't enough time between now and…"

Zoro turned away, quickening his pace as he descended the steps to the Hall. "What do you mean?" Luffy asked, following. "If he's the one then all you have to do is–"  
"Face it Luffy, no one could love a face like mine. That woman only said that to torture me more." "I'm sorry, but it looks like you'll never be human either," the beast muttered. He launched forward, breaking into a run, leaving Luffy alone in the corridor.

The candle piece watched him go, saddened by just how weak Zoro had become. He used to be so stubborn, so untouched by peoples words that for a mere memory to stop him from pursing freedom…

"Looks like it's up to us," Luffy mumbled to himself, hopping back along the corridor towards Sanji's room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man closed the door of the little lantern, watching the flame flicker feebly in its cage of metal and glass.  
After a moment or two, the man sighed and stood himself up. He took the lantern handle in one hand, passing the soft red armchair towards the door, his hand trailing across the worn material of his son's favourite chair. He headed towards the door, lifting the hatch and unlocking it, listening to the creaks as the door swung on the old iron hinges.

Zeff placed the lantern on the bent brass nail, hammered into the door frame. The little candle light illuminated the snow-covered ground around it, guiding the way to the house, for passersby, and sons that were yet to return home.

Zeff glanced out, down the path, towards the road. The lights in the village began to fade one by one, as mothers blew out nightlights for their children. One by one, they were doused.  
Zeff sighed and closed the door, returning to his armchair. He sat there, long since his tea grew cold, eventually falling asleep as the flames flickered to embers and the wood cracked and spat sparks into the flagstone floor.  
The fire went out too.

Only Zeff's light remained in the dark of night.

A light for Sanji, so that he could find his way home.


	4. Celui Qui Est Venu Après: The Castle Is Our Prison

The storm was gone.  
Night too, as Sanji was met with bright golden sunshine and a calm breeze blowing lazily through his bedroom window. The boy smiled, rolling over so that he could relax for a just a little bit longer, until Zeff would knock on his door and begin his day of chores and work.

There was noise. Gentle humming. Like Zeff did when he worked methodically over a brew on the stove or plating up a delicious meal, arranging it so it was just perfect–

_Zeff was home._

Somewhere in the back of the boy's mind, this was important.  
 _But Zeff was always home. Always up before the Blonde, leaving for work just as Sanji would wander downstairs to greet him before he left…._

No.  
Zeff hadn't been home in while.

Sanji remembered this. He couldn't remember why, but the empty house filled his mind. One place laid at the dinner table. One cup of tea on the counter. One less Father in the armchair beside the fire….  
Sanji opened his eyes slowly, an empty feeling in his chest. He didn't want to face another day like that. Maybe Zeff would be home soon….  
But something wasn't right.

As Sanji stared at his surroundings, he grew more and more confused. _Was he still dreaming?_ That was what he thought as he stared at the blurred blues and creams of the room he was in. Sanji rubbed his eyes and pushed himself to sit up. He had been sleeping in a luxurious bed in a large, luxurious room fit for someone no less than a king.  
Feather pillows. Feather duvet. Satin sheets. Silk curtains...  
Sky blue wallpaper and beautiful wooden carved furniture. Blooms of flowers on the bed-stand beside old photo frames of familiar faces…

_Where…_

Sanji didn't know. But slowly, everything began to make sense. Little bits at least.  
Leaving home, searching for Zeff. The forest, the storm, the castle. The man that dragged him down the corridors, that threw him into the cell. The monster that locked him in the dungeon.  
And a candle piece. A talking clock and a teapot.  
 _Luffiere. Usoppsworth. Mr's Nami._

It didn't take Sanji long to realise that this was his nightmare and it was in fact real. That somewhere, lurking in the shadows of this castle, a monster lay waiting. To devour him? Kill and harm him? But…

The more that Sanji thought about it, the more he realised something was definitely off. He was missing something. Specifically, _where_ he was. He remembered being locked up in the prison cells. So why was he here, in a bed? In a perfect room as if he was no longer a prisoner, but instead an esteemed guest….

A quick knock on the door made Sanji jump. He was about to answer, to call out, when a voice spoke first. "Come in."  
It wasn't Sanji who spoke. But the room was empty. The Blonde was sure of that, as he glanced this way and that. He was the only one in the room. So who…

The door swung open slowly, to reveal Mrs. Nami. She was sat upon a little cart which wheeled itself in, sat beside Chopper who had blowing bubbles in the hot tea already in his cup, laughing as he did. He was spinning on the saucer, amusing himself, smiling even more when he caught sight of the Blonde sat up in bed, wide eyed and awake. Luffiere was sat just behind the pair, greeting Sanji with a wide grin.  
"Ah Sanji. You're finally awake. Good morning," he laughed, helping guide the trolley right up to Sanji's bedside. "M-morning," the Blonde stammered, a little loss for words. He wasn't too freaked out as he had expected he should be. The idea of talking objects was starting to seem normal to him, but he knew that, that wasn't something to feel calm about. There was nothing normal about this castle…

"How're you feeling," Chopper asked, hopping over, dangerously excited as he almost spilt the drink he was carrying. "Last night I… and now I'm…" he tried to say, looking around at the room, trying to show his confusion more so than choke on words he could barely speak.  
"Oh yes, you had a fever," the candlestick began to explain, carrying a napkin over as Chopper sat himself on a little saucer ready for Sanji. The man sipped at the fruity warm tea, trying not to tickle Chopper as he drank, whilst thanking him and Nami as Luffy continued to explain.

"The master brought you here the night you entered the castle. It has been three days. The Master told us to care for you so that you would get better."  
"Th-the master?" Sanji asked, glancing to the door, as if the Beast was stood there, watching from the shadows. He fear forced him to overlook the fact he had been asleep for three days from a fever, which should've caused more concern.  
"Yes," Luffy said softly, smiling sadly at Sanji's scared appearance. He had noticed the fingers, holding the edges of the blankets close to his body. He could see Sanji's one eye, widened in uncontrolled fear. "Please don't blame the master for his behaviour. He has forgotten how to trust. He's afraid of you."  
"Of me?" Sanji asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Yes," Luffy repeated sadly. "You remind him of everyone who has ever scorned him. He hates being a monster, but even more so, he hates that everyone fears him for it."  
"But you're not scared of him," Sanji pointed out, surprised at his own straight-mindedness. He was thinking straight, acting normal for one to be kidnapped and locked away in a strange place. Somewhere guarded by a vicious monster that would never let him escape…

"We are just ornaments," the candlestick sighed, glancing towards Nami scolding Chopper for his childish antics as he continued to blow bubbles in the contents of the teacup. "We were human once. But that was a long, long time ago." A sad quietness descended, but before the Blonde could dwell on it for too long, Luffiere clapped his hands, hopping closer. "I will go and inform the Master you are awake. He wishes to speak to you in the Dining Hall once you join him for breakfast." Immediately, Sanji pulled the blankets closer. His eyes darted to the door again, widened in fear, envisioning the monster that had trapped him in the cell last night. Huge claws and fangs. A monster…  
"Please. Don't hate him," Luffy whispered, turning away. And with that, the little candlestick dropped from the cart and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Something's bugging poor Luffy-bro."

Sanji turned back to Nami, having heard the same voice from earlier. With the other's arrival he had forgotten about it, but now the reappearance of the disembodied voice had him searching the room again. His eyes scanned the cart, expecting one of the tea spoons or saucers to stand on their side and start reciting poetry to him.  
"And I wonder why?" Nami said with a tone of sarcasm, directing a glare to the cupboard next to the bed. Sanji followed her gaze, somehow startled at the sight of the wardrobe frowning, the handles on its doors crossed as if it were crossing what could be arms.

"Y-you're…" Sanji mumbled, unable to think for a moment.  
 _Sure,_ a little voice said somewhere from the back of his head. _Dancing spoons and bowls, that's fine.  
But a talking Wardrobe. No way in hell. _

"You're a wardrobe," Sanji spluttered out. "And you're a human. Congratulations," the wardrobe, better known as Franky, replied with a ' _well duh'_ tone.

"Now let's get you dressed," Franky said, shuffling closer on his bulky peg-shaped legs, using his handle-like-arms to somehow grab Sanji's very-much-human arm. "The Master is not really a morning person. He's putting this effort in for you," he went on, opening his doors to reveal the brightly coloured clothes inside his… _chest?_  
Sanji wasn't quite sure what he thought about that. Nor did he know what he felt about being grappled from the bed and forced into new clothes. Nami ' _oohed'_ and ' _aww-ed'_ at every garment tried on as Franky used Sanji like some dress up doll. Tops, coats, vests. The lot. Sanji must've tried on everything in the castle but the time he yelled "enough!" The boy dropped to the floor, exhausted, both physically and mentally. Franky and Nami looked to one another a little sheepishly, moving back to give Sanji room.  
"Just…, let me," he sighed, having been caught up in the whirlwind. It was best not to think, he decided, using the bed to pull himself to his feet once more. He pulled off the odd, high heel slippers Franky had forced on him and the bow tie that hung loosely around his neck.  
Out of all of the clothes, Sanji had spotted some plainer uniform that he wouldn't mind wearing. A white under top with a smart blue top and a navy vest. Grey trousers and new leather boots. They closely resembled his old clothes; something Sanji took great comfort in. He would rather something be similar at least, even if his entire world had been suddenly thrown upside down.  
But even with the plain clothes and the fine cotton against his skin, Sanji did not have enough courage to leave the room. It took Nami and Chopper all they could to convince Sanji to head to the Dining Hall. If Franky was able to leave the bedroom, Sanji was sure the wardrobe would've wrestled the man there himself. But as it was, the furniture could not make it past the door frame and Sanji was saved from being man handled. (Franky could if he wanted to but the wardrobe hadn't figure how to walk sideways).

So with a brave face and shaking legs, the boy left his room. As he walked down the grand corridor, he kept his eyes on the far end, on the doors, and every now and then he kept glancing over his shoulder as if he was being stalked. Nami and Chopper walked with him, talking idle chit chat as they went. Nami was talking about the expensive decorations and the time spent keeping everything clean. Chopper was more interested in the weather and whether or not he could go outside and enjoy the rare sunshine. Sanji was amused by the idea of a picnic in the castle grounds, to which both the teapot and teacup quickly accepted. "We should invite everyone. Luffiere will love anything with the word food and Usoppsworth could do with a break. Even the Master can do with some quality time."  
The mention of the Beast caused Sanji to freeze in his tracks. They had reached a large set of sweeping stairs, lined with luscious red carpets and lined with blooming flowers that were warm and inviting, but Sanji could think of nothing but a path to hell. "I don't want to go," he confessed, dropping to his knees, clinging to the ballista that ran the length of the stairwell. Nami smiled warmly, hopping past the nervous boy. "He is not as scary as you think. His anger can make him seem unapproachable, but the Master is human inside." She took the steps one at a time, guiding the way to the dining hall.

"What do I do?" Sanji whispered to no one in particular. "Take another step," the teacup answered, bounding up onto Sanji's knee. "Zoro is trying to apologise. He has been waiting nervously these past couple of days. Please at least allow him the chance." Chopper waited for Sanji to calm down. He accepted the words, and believed them. After all, he couldn't stay here for long.  
It didn't take him long to force himself to rise to his feet once more and follow Nami down to the ground floor. Finding the Dining Hall was easy. Too easy, in Sanji's books. He thought this, stood outside, unsure whether he should knock or not, or wait, or stroll right in and sit himself down at the table. The door was closed, so he would have to open it. And maybe forcing the Beast to wait wasn't a good idea. He wasn't someone Sanji wanted to make angry, and he didn't seem to be all that patient either.

It was this reasoning that had Sanji open the door. His hand on the golden bar and weight behind his arm as he pushed the heavy door open. Sanji wished it wouldn't open. He wished the door would refuse to budge. But it opened. Slowly, but surely it opened.  
Sanji forced himself into the room, his eyes fixed to the floor. One hand couldn't let go of the door handle. At the edge of his vision, he could see the dining table and a large, dark shape sat at the head. He heard the deep growl from the Beast, feel his footsteps halter at the memory of the first night…

"You've kept me waiting," came a deep voice. Sanji froze where he stood, the tips of his fingers still touching the door. Memories of nightmares came flooding back.  
 _He could still run. The door was right there. It was still open…_

"Sit," the voice demanded, with an air of anger and a murderous intent, as if knowing what the Blonde was planning. Sanji was suffocating. He felt his body scream in protest but somehow he couldn't listen to it, following the Beast's orders as he felt his feet walk to the closest chair. The heavy door swung shut, barring Sanji's escape route. He sat himself opposite the monster, staring at the grains of wood rather than daring to see the Beast properly.

"Eat."  
"I'm not hungry."

Sanji bit his lip the moment the words left his mouth. He didn't mean to speak, but something threw the words out. The little part of him that didn't want to stay trapped here. The part that was screaming for him to run. _If not, he'll be killed by the Beast._

"You have not eaten for three days. _Eat."_ The words were spoken more forcibly this time. With every syllable, Sanji shivered, trying not to imagine the fangs, the claws, the dark green fur. Sharp and crooked horns, menacing eyes. Blood dripping from his maw and Sanji's broken body beneath his feet.  
"I'm not hungry," Sanji said again, his words louder this time. He still hadn't looked up, but he needn't. He knew that the Master was losing patience. "You will," he said, his words close to shouting. "If not I will lock you back up in that prison cell until you starve to death."  
"You will eat!" the beast insisted again from his side of the table. "While you are here in my castle you will do as you are told." It seemed like he was controlling himself. Somehow, for some reason, he wasn't launching himself across the room and attacking Sanji like Blonde predicted he would. Not that was what he hoped…

Sanji could hardly believe his ears, "You speak as though being here was a choice that I made!" He didn't know where this courage was coming from. Courage to be able to react to the Beast's manners in this way. To be able to retaliate from the beasts stupid ideas. Anger began to boil inside of him, at the way the creature was acting. The way that this monster acted as if he himself was superior to all that surrounded him.

"It wasn't something I accepted. What makes you think that I would bow to you?"  
"You let yourself into this place and by doing so put your fate in my hands," the Master replied with quick tongue. He growled as he stood, his hands slamming down onto the smooth surface of the breakfast table. It sent the food tumbling onto the floor. Sanji glanced at it; his own evil jumping up from deep within him.  
 _Its' okay,_ he told himself. _Ignore it. Face the monster before you now._

Sanji looked up, for the first time, his eyes meeting with the cold glare of the beast. He flinched slightly. Even the Master seemed to recoil, although ever so slightly.  
"You wouldn't let me leave," he said quietly, not tearing his eyes from the creature. It was true. Thrown into a cell, even though Sanji apologised for trespassing. Unable to leave like he promised he would do.  
"Do I need to repeat myself," the Beast growled, his voice just as loud as ever. "Have the people of this land come so far as to throw hospitality back into the face of someone mightier than themselves. The people of this country may have forgotten their heritage, but the fact that I am Prince of all the lands on this side of the grand line has not changed."

"This country does not have nor does it want a Prince." Sanji shouted back, matching the Beast.  
All fear seemed to leave him, the frustration far outweighing any other emotions.

No words came from the beast mouth. No sound.  
He seemed beyond speaking. He rage was beyond words, beyond a feral howl. His eyes gleamed with a rabid anger that could only be seen in the most maddened of creatures.  
He didn't even bother to walk around the table. He simply sent it flying with a sweep of his hand. It crashed into the wall with an almighty crash. Bringing down paintings with it as it fell back to the earth. Dishes, plates and silverware ran for cover from the rampaging monster that their master had suddenly become. They slipped into draws and cabinets, hoping to avoid his rage.

Sanji could see Luffiere herding the more delicate chinaware away. Chopper hopped to the side, hiding behind the coat stand that was using itself to protect its friends. Sanji however was not as lucky as to be able to sneak away and even if he could where would he run to? He would be caught in an instant he was sure if he tried to run from the castle and where was there to hid. All the rooms were known to not so gracious host and he doubted very much that he would manage to fit into the cupboards and draws like the hiding tableware.

Sanji could barely stand from his chair before the Beast was towering above him. "If you don't want to accept my hospitality and stay as a guest then you will become nothing more than a slave under my rule. I'll break that pride you hold so dear."  
The Beast grabbed Sanji, as he had the night before. He took the fragile boy within the arms, accompanied by the cry from the candlestick that tried to reach Sanji before the Master whisked him away. But Sanji was gone. In a blur of green he was dragged to the prison tower, thrown into the cell like a rag doll.

The Beast said nothing to him, simply slamming the door shut before disappearing himself.  
Sanji lay in a crumpled heap on the floor; no energy to force himself to stand. It was warmer than last time, with no wet clothes nor melody of rain to keep him company. At least he didn't need to worry about catching a fever….

A day passed. No one came to visit. No servant, no ornament nor Master. Sanji was thankful for the peace and quiet, but to him, what felt like an eternity was no more than the time it took for the sun to set and rise again.  
He laid there, looking up to the window, watching the shadows on the wall. They stretched longer and longer as the sun began to set and soon, it was dark again. Stars shined through the dark, no and again hiding behind wayward clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. And soon, the stars gave way to the sun and the day began again.  
The second day. With no visitors. Sanji was given to food nor water. _Had they forgotten about him already?_ Or was this the beast trying to break him? It didn't matter.  
Surviving without food or water was something that was familiar to Sanji. He had done it before. He and his Mother had not always been able to afford the things that they needed in order to survive. That is why he appreciated food so much. He knew the value of something that so many others simply didn't think about. To them, having something to eat was a common as the air needed to breath. Sanji knew otherwise. It had all changed once his Mother brought him to Zeff. Maybe it was that Mother knew that she would not be able to survive that winter. And that was why she left her beloved son with the only person she could trust before moving on. Sanji didn't know the relationship between his Mother and the older cook, but Zeff had taken him in, fed and clothed him since meeting him in Sanji's eighth winter.

The Blonde lay there, recalling useless memories.

_Three days. Four days. Five…_ Zeff was surely home by now. He was probably wondering where Sanji had gone. Or demanding the townspeople to tell him. Maybe he had even stormed over to Mihawk's mansion and demanded the man give him back his son. If only that was the case. It wasn't long till Sanji felt himself falling asleep. It was different to the last time he was in the cell. He may still have been scared, but the emotion was pushed deep within him. Instead all he felt was tiredness and sadness. He wasn't sure why he was sad, but he was.  
But there was another emotion Sanji felt. Pity. Not towards himself. Towards the one that imprisoned him here. After hearing Luffy's story, and thinking how lonely the Beast must be, Sanji could see the creature as something pitiful. A bit like himself. Proud and strong, not wanting to admit defeat. The Master didn't wish for his curse to hurt him, but it had. Sanji was like that. Trying to ignore the gossip of the townsfolk but being hurt by their words anyway. Not wanting to give himself to Mihawk to stop the gossip and hurtful slurs. But even doing that wouldn't change it. Maybe even the slurs would be directed at Sanji, not just over his head.  
But Sanji couldn't accept Mihawk even if he wanted to. Because he was here, locked up, simply another person's prize. Trapped with no way out, with no escape in sight as he is forced to work as a slave every day for the Master of this household.  
The Prince, who was forgotten and hated by his own people.

Sanji slept peacefully in the cold cell room. His pride told him to show no weakness as he lay there, feeling the chill from the glare of the Master who had come to check on his prisoner. His body unmoving, his breathing low and quiet, that for a second, the Master worried that he had been too rough and killed the Blonde. The beautiful Blonde that seemed to rile him up just by stepping into the room.  
The Beast didn't know what it was. It wasn't hate. He didn't hate the boy. Sanji pissed him off and sure he wasn't used to being spoken back to, nor insulted so openly in his own home but…

Zoro left the room quietly. He wished to release the boy. He wanted to send the boy back to his family. But he couldn't. Somewhere deep inside him, he didn't want the boy to leave.  
And if he did, surely Sanji would tell everyone about the monster that lived in the castle…

Zoro continued to prowl the corridors back to the East Wing. He took himself to his bedroom, past the ripped drapes and slashed carpets. "Why did you send him," the Beast growled, stalking towards the window and the balcony there. Just in the doorway, illuminated by the glow of the moon, stood the single rose. "Why did you send that child here? Is it fun to cause suffering to others?" Zoro growled again. He stopped just before the rose, snarling, his hackles raised as if it were threatening.

_"To help you,"_ came the Enchantresses voice. _"I told you, didn't I that you needed to learn to love to break the spell. But instead of trying to find love, you hid from it. You accepted the curse and accepted your fate rather than trying to change it."_ Zoro growled at the woman's words. "I accepted it because no one could love me. I can't love anyone other than her. I won't forget her for the sake of being Human again."

_"Oh Zoro,"_ the Enchantress sighed.  
The moonlight shimmered and there, stood the woman herself. The long white dress looked like she had been wrapped in moonlight, her hair as dark as the midnight sky, dotted with white flowers that shone like stars.

_"Love is endless. That is what I wanted to teach you. You can still love Kuina, and love him as well."_ The woman approached slowly, a hand brushing against Zoro's paw.

"Why him?"  
 _"Because he is broken too. You can fix each other."_

The woman smiled, gesturing to the rose that was stood in on the little table, hidden by a dome. Its light was faded, its petals laid on the table.  
Only three remained.  
Zoro's time was running out.

_"Three days," the woman said softly. _"Not enough time."_  
"If you knew that, then why did you send him," Zoro growled, his anger returning. "Now he'll never be able to leave. If he does…." The Beast trailed off, his eyes glancing to the rose across the room._

_The Enchantress smiled a knowing smile. And then, with a wave of her hand, the rose began to glow. Softly at first, but it grew brighter and brighter._  
Zoro shielded his eyes, turning his head. When he opened his eyes once more, the Enchantress was gone. The rose was still on the table, shielded under the glass dome.  
But… it was perfect. It looked like it was on the day the Enchantress gave it to him. 

__"I have given you three months Zoro. Even if you can't get Sanji to love you by then, at least teach him how to smile once more."_ _

_And the words vanished in the soft winter breeze that blew into Zoro's room.  
"You make it sound easy," he said to the silence. "But who could love a Beast like me?"_


	5. Le Cinquieme: Once, Twice, Thrice

Morning arrived. As it should, and did, every morning.  
With the sound of the servants opening his bedroom door, the soft call from Luffiere as he himself brought food to the Master; one of those few that were brave enough to face him in the light of the early morn.

It was as it always had been. Only this time, the Candle Piece had nothing between his wax candles. No tray of food, or a drink balanced on a copper tray. All he brought was happiness; worn proudly in the form of a bright, shining smile.

"Sanji is awake, Master," he called merrily, throwing himself up onto the bed, bounding over to where Zoro lay, tangled in bed sheets, ripped from nightmares and thunderstorms that kept him up at night.  
Many nights spent the same way. Tossing and turning from memories that haunted him and nightmare that were pulled from imagination, depicting pleasant dreams in which everything would turn out for the best.

Only for it all to ripped away by reality as dreams shattered at the breaking of the dawn.

At first, everything was as it was.  
Zoro, finally awake from yet another nightmare, thought nothing of the news that Luffy brought. He ignored the emptiness of his hands, closing his eye once more. Not to sleep, but to ignore the sight of furs and claws and screams from those that could never understand...

"Z-Zoro?"  
"What?" the Master snapped gruffly, sleep still claiming most of his mind. "Sanji's awake now," Luffy repeated, as if that news was the most important news in the world. It certainly seemed to take priority over breakfast at least. Certainly in the candle sticks opinion.  
Not so much in Zoro's.

At first though, the Beast did nothing. He rolled back over in his bed, grunting at the news, obviously not impressed that he was woken hours before the norm just because his prisoner had also risen.

_So what?_ He thought. _It didn't matter if the Human was awake or not._ It wasn't like Zoro would let him out of the Prison cell, even if he was. Zoro had already decided he would leave him in there for at least another day or two, just to prove his point.  
By then, the Blonde should be hungry enough to grovel for forgiveness and apologise for his behaviour.

"M-master?" Luffy faltered, appearing somewhere beside the Beast's head, having now climbed up on to the Prince's pillow that had been momentarily impaled by his horns.  
"Did you not hear what I said? Sanji is awake. His fever had broken. You said that once he had woke, you would accompany him to dine together for breakfast."

_No I didn't. I said I would leave him-_ "Nami and Franky are helping him get ready as we speak. Usopp and Ace are preparing the Dining Room."  
Zoro opened his eyes wide, fixing the ornament with a strange look.  
"Y-you said you were worried about him y-yesterday," Luffy said slowly. "What happened?"

Zoro felt his eyebrows furrow. Surely Luffy would be begging Zoro to release the Blonde from the cells. Not faking lies about meeting for breakfast...  
The Beast glanced to the rose on the far side of the room, watching it float gently, wrapped in the brilliance of it's refreshed ethereal glow. Luffy followed his Master's gaze, fearful of the sight of yet another petal lost...  
"The rose!" the candle piece exclaimed, tumbling form the bed in his hurry to reach the Empress's Rose. He pushed himself to stand, hopping nearer the pedestal, where the rose sat, looking nearly brand new.  
Apart from the curl at the tips of it's petals, the rose was just as beautiful as it had been the day the Empress gave it to Zoro. Along with the curse.

"It's healthier." the wax-servant claimed, his smile widening. "But how?"  
"I don't know," Zoro lied, his voice barely audible, mind turning over and over to what he believed to be a dream.

_"I've given you an extra gift. Please don't let me down Zoro. I've put my faith in you."_

"It's a mystery rose," Luffy said in awe, barely able to contain his glee as he danced around the table, slowly edging closer as he did. Hesitantly. Slowly.

"She's given you more time," he whispered.

"What happened yesterday?" Zoro asked, sitting in the bed, feeling a little out of place.  
It was then when there was a knock at the door and Brook entered. Luffy joined him, at the wardrobe, watching him pull out the Master's attire for the day.  
The Beast pulled himself from his slumberous dwelling, sitting himself down in the chair at the dressed. It was routine for Brook to help him dress and attend to the mop of mossy fur atop his head.

"Not much," Luffiere answered slowly, standing next to the Mirror to provide a little extra light in the dark and dreary room. He also served to be Brook's assistant, passing combs, brushes and clips in the coatstand's direction.

"We attended our chores whilst you stayed in your room for the morning," Luffy began, answering the question Zoro had asked earlier. "Then after you visited Sanji at lunch," he said, pausing as he noticed the mater frown. He was sure he hadn't. He had left the boy in the cell to reflect on what he had done.  
"...we cleaned his room and helped Chopper in the library look for more books, incase Sanji's fever wasn't ordinary," Luffy went on, smiling as he handed Brook a comb.

Zoro's frown deepened.

That wasn't yesterday. That was several days ago. The day before the Blonde woke up. The day before he insulted the Prince, before Zoro threw him back into the cell to- _Oh._

_Oh._

The Beast turned to the rose.

_It was... Her._

"I will meet the Human in the Dining Hall. Make sure he comes," Zoro growled, tearing himself from the seat in front of the dresser. He quickly pulled on the clothes Brook had laid out for him and slipped from his room. He prowled the corridors on all fours, much to the following Brook, who complained as he rushed to keep up with the man's fast pace. "Master, you'll ruin your suit. Master. Master!"  
But the coatstand was ignored as Zoro made his way to the Dining Hall. He entered, with a heavy hand slamming open the door, which made all the servants jump. They quickly returned to their tasks, with Usopp ordering the dishes to set themselves out on the table and everyone else cleaning.

There was usually only one set of cutlery laid out, only appearing past noon. However today, there was a second, laid at the opposite end of the table as if even the servants wanted their new guest as far from their violent, short-tempered Master.

A fresh bouquet of flowers lay in the middle of the mahogany table still immaculate and not splintered from where Zoro had decided to smash it in anger. No damage, no claw marks from the morning that the Blonde had hurt his pride.

_This morning... Once I already experienced..._

But Zoro was determined to make it different this time.

_She had given him a second chance. He had to get it right._

"Good Morning Master," Fire-Ace called from his position in the fireplace, laid in the grate, warming the wood. "God Morning," Usoppsworth called from where he stood on the far place of the table, deliberately on a napkin so his wooden feet wouldn't mark the surface.  
As he did, his second hand ticked onto the twelve mark and the little chime in him began to ring. "It's- _ow,_ eight o'clock- _ow,_ Master," he called, rubbing his head as the chiming continued another six times. "Breakfast will be- _ow,_ served shortly," he said, jumping from his place, waddling towards the kitchen door to check on the food preparation. "Sanji will be down shortly."  
Zoro nodded, moving towards his seat. He was too nervous to sit, watching the others work, who squirmed on his sudden curious gaze. He watched the ornaments and silverware scuttle about, everyone pitching in to make sure the room was immaculate for their guests arrival. They were all so excited, acting just like they did when they were Human, preparing for balls and banquets when Zoro too, was Human.

Their scuttling and shrill talk made Zoro twitchy. He was trying to distract himself, but the rapping of his nails on wood usually made the servants nervous, so he avoided that. He couldn't bite his nails either, as Nami would scold him religiously for it. So much so that he stopped doing it to spite her because her lectures were endless and ear-splitting.

"What's taking him so long?" Zoro growled as he paced; the sole thing he had fallen on to distract him from the slow ticking seconds. Which failed miserably.

"Master, wait," Ace called from the fire place, but being flames, was unable to freely follow the Beast without setting the castle aflame. The Beast prowled from the Dining Hall uninhibited, watched by the servants that could not follow fast enough, all fearing for Sanji as the Beast climbed the main staircase towards the West Wing. He took himself to the fifth floor, stopping outside the seventh floor on the left.

Zoro paused, breathing to calm himself as he raised him onto two hind legs, his hand on the door ready to barge in-

_"Enough!"_

Zoro faltered, his eyes pressed against the crack in the door that had been left ajar. The Blonde was sat on the floor, being towered over by Franky, who was biting his lip.  
"J-just... let me," the Blonde said, trying to use the bed as support to climb to his feet. He looked sickly still; his skin pale and clammy, his breath a little ragged as if he had just ran around the castle whilst holding his breath. His eyes were slightly sunken and he looked frail.  
 _Had his fever really broken, like Luffiere had said?_

Zoro could see the boy's bones beneath his exposed skin. Ghostly pale and blessed with a sort of white glow, like soft snow that had just fallen. Dusted pink lips, slightly cracked and parted where he breathed quickly, below a quaint nose and a slight blush on his cheeks.  
Long floating eyelashes that fluttered open to reveal gorgeous sky blue crystals that shined in the morning sun.

No more storms. No more rain.  
 _As it had been..._

The boy didn't look well. He moved slowly, his touch light and delicate as he pulled on plain attire. Clothes that suited him well.  
Clothes that hid the bruising and scraped forced upon him, when the Beast had been rough and unthinking; locking him in the cell whilst consumed by fear and anger.

Zoro stood himself up straighter. With the lightest of knocks, he tapped the door with his knuckles. A moment to sigh, and the Beast pushed the door open.

At once, the Blonde pulled back in fright. His legs, weak as they were, hit the bed and he fell into the comfort of the mattress. "Good Morning," Zoro said, his voice restrained, hurt clear from the Human's fearful reaction.

_Sanji,_ he heard a voice, saying his name.  
 _His name is Sanji. Not Human, not Blonde, not Boy._

_Sanji._

"I have Breakfast prepared," Zoro said, still remaining in his position at the door. "Please would you do me the honour of joining me in the Dining Hall," he said quietly, his eyes unmoving from Sanji's shaking form. He was able to recognise the shake of the head' the invitation shot down as soon as it was offered.

_"You will,"_ Zoro wanted to say, not used to anyone denying him. But he kept himself in check, knowing just what force and orders would bring about.

"Very well," he said instead, lowering his head, breaking his gaze from the petrified Blonde. "I will not be present when you dine. My servants will attend to you, so I must ask, if you would prepare to eat here, in your room, or in the Dining Hall downstairs. Don't worry," he added, seeing Sanji's eyes flicker to the door. "If you wish to eat downstairs, I will leave you in peace."

The Beast waited, wanting at least one word from the Boy who was to be staying in his castle. It was the least...

"Downstairs," came the small voice.

Zoro couldn't help but smile slightly, bowing his head again. "Very well. I will leave you in my servants hands. Ask for anything. Accept it as my apology for my behaviour the previous night. I was startled and afraid. Please forgive me." And with that, the Beast turned a left, closing the door quietly behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro held himself to his word.  
He didn't return to the Dining Hall, but instead, took himself out to the grounds. It was cold, with Winter winds bringing a bitter chill, yet no promise of snow. The Beast knew of the storms ahead, but he was expecting them nonetheless.  
It would rain, then snow.

Winter would come. Then spring.

Even as Prince, Zoro could not change the seasons. Complaining did nothing for him except bring more agitation. He had learnt to accept things as they were.  
All things.

The weather was just once Zoro knew he would never conquer. But, quickly, he was realising that there was more in this world that did not bow to his will.

The sun, the moon. The stars and the tide.  
The Grand Line and the people that sailed between the Seas of the Red Line. Even those that resided upon the land the man was supposed to govern.

Even though it was Zoro's domain, he could not control every aspect of it. The Birds, the Beasts, the Trees nor Flowers. The Rush of the Waterfalls, the Height of the Mountains-

"Excuse me."

Zoro turned around sharply, startled at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He hadn't noticed the second presence creep up on him, nor had he heard any sign of approach.  
But there, beside him, a few steps out of reach, concealed perfectly in what was once the Beast's blind spot, was Sanji. Holding his arms tightly, his teeth clamped together as a strong wind blew, his one eye fixed to Zoro's copper ones.  
It was wide in fear, but somewhere, Zoro could see something determined. "Luffiere told me that you haven't eaten anything yet. So..." he trailed off, unable to keep contact for long.

Zoro said nothing. Still shocked at how close the boy had become, he waited. Watching closely. He realised it wasn't just uncertainty and fear that forced the younger boy to look away. It was embarrassment. Clear from the blush on his cheeks, not just from the fever that held him bedridden the past couple of days.

"It is cold outside," Zoro said emotionlessly. "You're not completely healed from your fever. You'll make it worse if you stay out here.”  
“And whose fault is that?" the Blonde snapped quietly, his anger quickly replaced by shock as he turned to the Beast with fear. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"  
"You're right," Zoro agreed quietly, rising from the stone bench from where he had been perched. "I caused it, but you will not heal unless you look after yourself," speaking with a tone that meant he didn't wish to argue, and the matter was closed.

Sanji closed his eyes, his gaze dropping to his toes. His mouth moved, but the wind snatched the words before Zoro could hear them.

Deciding not to pry, Zoro led the way back to the Castle, now and again looking over to make sure the boy was following him. He was. On unsteady feet, with eyes still downcast, his steps falling behind the Beast's. He was closer the Zoro expected, just short of his cloak that billowed in the wind.

The two walked in silence. Along the paved garden path of the garden, and up the steps of the patio, all the way into the castle corridor. Brook was there to take Zoro's cloak, gasping at the sight of the shivering boy behind him, who had no such outer layers to protect him from the bitter winds.

"My goodness," he said, dropping closer, his wooden carved hands on the paleness of the boy's skin. "We must warm you up before you freeze."

"The Dining Hall," Zoro said gruffly. "Ace is in there. Besides he is yet to eat. It should be warm enough for him."  
"Will you join me?" Sanji piped up between chattering teeth, now the one to offer the invitation as Brook made to lead him away.

Zoro was once again stunned into silence as Sanji mistook the quiet for anger and stammered an apology. "I'm sorry. It's just... I don't... I don't like eating alone. My Father; Zeff, was gone..." he said, his gaze falling to his feet once more. "I came to find him. I came here by a-accident.  
"Not that I'm making excuses," he blurted out suddenly, seemingly at a loss for words, trying anything to fill the silence. His hands waved in the empty air, as if trying to dismiss the words before Zoro heard them.

"It's just... It feels like I haven't eaten with s-someone in so l-long."

Zoro watched as the boy trailed off, his lip trembling slightly. "It's lonely," he prompted, understanding what the boy was trying so hard to say.

"Yes. I will join you," he said, unable to keep the smile from his face as he turned to the Dining Hall. He felt proud of what he had done. Able to fix all the mistakes he had made with the Enchantress's help. He had been able to converse with the boy. If not much, at least words from both of them, one after another. The basis of a conversation.

It may not have been to the same degree that each spoke to the servants, but Zoro was sure the two were making progress. So much so that when they both sat at the table, Zoro was able to see the boy lowering his guard. Emotion slipping through the fear and cold.  
Relief. Happiness.

He may have tried to keep it hidden, but with every spoonful of food, his expressed his emotions through faint smiles and shining in the single eye Zoro could see.

"Is it good?" he asked, making his voice soft, lifting his own glass of wine to wash down the crust of the bread and the sweetness of the fruit. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days," the boy breathed, forgetting himself for a moment. He smiled, taking another spoonful of the grey stuff Brook had placed before him. The plates and dishes danced around the table, bringing to much food from the kitchen.

"That's enough," Zoro said after the seventh dish was brought for the pair. It seemed the servants were getting ahead of themselves, trying to impress their guest with dishes that far out did the one before.

"I don't mind," Sanji said softly, thanking the serving dishes as the danced away, quickly being replaced by another. "You're forcing yourself," Zoro noted, laying his cutlery down in front of him. He hadn't used it in a long time, but in front of the Blonde, decided it was best to uphold the dignified manner of a Prince.

Sanji fell silent at his comment but continued to eat nonetheless. Maybe he really was hungry.

The two didn't talk after that. Sanji ate the remainder of breakfast, then sat holding a warm cup of tea. The Beast made to excuse himself, but Sanji stopped him. "No. Wait," he said, the cup hurriedly placed on the table. Zoro paused, half risen from his chair.

Sanji stood, bowing his head in embarrassment. "I... I want to apologise," he said slowly. "I made assumptions when I first saw you. That was rude, and I hurt you. I am sorry. I didn't mean to," he breathed in a hurry, bowing so low he almost that he almost hit his head on the table.

"Luffy told me. And what I did was wrong. Please forgive me!"

Zoro was shocked. He had blamed himself for what had happened. Or more so, his looks. For Sanji to think himself responsible. And the sincerity. The honesty.

_Just like Kuina._

"I have forgotten the matter," Zoro said simply, standing, hoping not to recall the unpleasant memories that always haunted his dreams. "I wish for you to do the same," he said to Sanji.

And silently and almost gracefully, the Master left the room silently, much to a confused and reassured Sanji.


	6. Celle Qui A Suivi: Taking Those First Steps

Zoro left Sanji alone.  
Sort of.

He let the castle staff follow the Blonde around, himself hiding in the shadows in moments he knew the boy was too distracted to notice him. Especially when he stumbled upon the kitchen.  
The Blonde had sat himself in the corner, reading the recipe books, the hand written notes Ace had made when he still had ability to write as Chef of the Castle. But that was a while ago. And the letters were old and dusty. Crumbled and even burnt in places.

But Sanji sad he didn't mind. He treated them carefully and gently, asking one question after another, which Ace was all too happy to answer.

It was fascinating for Zoro, in a way, to watch his servants dance and prance around like they were human again. He hadn't seen them this happy in what felt like forever.

Sanji made them feel that way.  
And Zoro was grateful.

So he wished to show Sanji that.

The Master knocked on the door, opening it slowly. Sanji sat up, shocked at the sudden entry, still on edge when it came to the Beast.  
"Come with me," Zoro said gruffly, feeling embarrassed at his plan, but decided to stick with it nonetheless.

Sanji hesitated for a moment but stood up, filing Ace's notes before following Zoro out of the room, up the stairs to the third floor. Along that landing, to the South Wing, he brought Sanji to a grand pair of doors.

They were alone now; Luffiere and the others too nervous to follow. They may have thought him angry. Sanji too, from the way the boy stood meekly.

"I wanted to thank you," Zoro said, staring at the door. He felt Sanji's eyes on him but didn't meet them.  
"Thank me?"  
"For what you're doing for the others."

"But I'm not doing anything."  
"You're talking to them. Being nice. You're being their friend and it makes them happy. So I wanted to thank you."

The Beast head the boy's feet shuffling, his hands grabbing at the frills of his sleeves. "Oh. That. I was just talking. I was worried they thought I was intruding."

The awkwardness could only grow. And the Beast couldn't think of any way of it getting worse, so moved closer to the door. "I saw you reading to Ace and the others. I thought you might enjoy this," he said, opening the doors to reveal the library. He had already asked Brook to open the curtains and windows, and it looked like the dusters and brooms had already set to work cleaning the unused room.

"Wow," Sanji said, rushing past Zoro, to the balcony that looked down to the floor below. Zoro couldn't help but smile, remaining where he was as SAnji began to read aloud the names of titles on the closest bookshelf. "You have texts here from Skypiea. And hand written journals of sailors who sailed the Grand Line!" Sanji all but shouted, his fingers trembling to pull every book from the shelf and read them all at once.

"I used to love reading," Zoro mused, seeing a little of his younger self in the way Sanji held the books delicately, eyes fawning over their smooth leather, silk ribbon markers that held pause to adventures and tales of brave men and knights that had once roamed his very kingdom...

"Used to?" came Sanji's question, interrupting Zoro's memory. Usually, the Master would've been annoyed. But somehow, he wasn't. He smiled gently, raising his paws to the light, making sure he slowly revealed his claws. He tried not to scare the boy, but show, without words (of which he was not used to using), that it was difficult to turn the pages with such large and cumbersome appendages.

"Now. I fear I'll shred the books before I can even find the first page," he admitted dejectedly, staring at the books. He sighed, walking deeper into the room, to the stairs that led down a floor to where his study was. It was a desk in an annex to the side.  
It was where Zoro had spent most of his teenage years, when he was Human, when he wasn't training Swordplay with the Knight Captain and his daughter. It was where he would go to escape the nagging of his Tutor, the Etiquette teacher and sometimes Luffiere, his Man Servant's son who certainly believed Zoro to be his best friend...

This annex was his escape. When he was Human, Zoro enjoyed the peace and quiet that reading books brought. It didn't matter what they were; information books or stories, poems or other. When he wouldn't sit at his desk, he took up space in the window seat, with a warm drink and a book.  
Sometimes in the Winter, an extra blanket wouldn't be enough to fight the cold and he would have to take a collection of his books to the sitting room before the fireplace. Ace would always cook him something special. Warm drinking chocolate and pastry usually.  
Summertime, Zoro would escape to the garden, where he could sit and read his stories aloud to Kuina, who would be allowed breaks between her Guard Duties as Captain of the Guard. She would lay beside him, on the grass or the picnic blanket, sunning her face with a smile as Zoro read whatever book she picked up.  
She liked the leather-bound books the best; feeling their smooth spines and rivulets of decor in gold or silver.

The study felt smaller to him now, considering he had grown exponentially as his form changed from Human to Beast. He would never be able to sit at his desk, which had been left as it was, waiting for the Prince to come back. His chair, definitely too small for the Beast, was pushed to one side, hidden beneath the drape of one of the curtains that acted as a door.  
Zoro stood beside it now, smiling at the ink stain on the right arm, where he had dropped his quill in the late hours of a summer evening, not having left his study all day for the weight of paperwork that trapped him. Paperwork that no longer appeared on his desk, for it was useless when Zoro could not write, sign nor care to even read the letters and reports from the Lords of land.  
They all thought him dead now. That was why no more letters came to the castle. Only poachers, thieves.

And Blonde's who had lost their way.

Unconsciously, it seemed, the Blonde had followed him. He stood just a little behind the Beast, scared as always. His eyes were glued to his feet, his hands clenching and unclenching, fingers twitching like he wanted to say something...

"Perhaps I could read to you," he offered in a small voice, barely audible by Zoro, who turned to watch him cautiously. He was blushing, his hands holding one of Kuina's favourites. He was staring at the book rather than Zoro, who didn't know what else to say except, "excuse me?"

Sanji blushed again, his feet shuffling on the spot. "No, nevermind. I was intruding. Forget it," he said hastily, turning from the annex. He hurried away, hoping to return the book back on the bookshelf. But before he made it to the stairs, a hand grabbed his arm.

Zoro had grabbed him.  
But in his rush, he used to much force.

Sanji cried out in pain, pulling his arm from Zoro, stumbling back into the closest bookcase in his bid to escape from the Beast.

"I'm sorry," Zoro cried out, making to help the boy stand, only, he didn't. He stopped himself when he saw the Blonde flinch. He stayed half crouched, arm extended, his paw ready to lift Sanji to his feet... yet he couldn't do it. Something about not wanting Sanji to fear him like all the others...

Sanji stood up, looking to the books he had knocked down with him. "I'm sorry," he said, beginning to apologise, but Zoro beat him to it. "I'm sorry," he said, taking a step back as the Blonde picked up the books. "I forget my strength. There aren't many I interact with. I don't talk to the staff much because I fear I'll hurt them," he admitted, turning away so Sanji wouldn't see him feeling this weak.

The Blonde hesitated in his task, hands holding the leather-bound book of Kuina's. "No. I jumped to conclusions again," he said with forced laughter. "Here you are putting the effort in, and here I am throwing it all back in your face."

"Not completely," Zoro said, gesturing to the book Sanji was still holding.

Sanji looked to it, smiling slightly.

"So... Will you?" the Master asked, taking his turn to blush.

"Will I what?"  
"Read to me?" Zoro said quickly, not wanting to spend longer on the matter than necessary.  
"Oh, yes," the Blonde said quickly. "That's if you want," he said, turning the book over in his hands, secretly wondering if Zoro had expected this and that was why he had brought him here. Because that would've been an ingenious way to make friends.

Because, that was what Zoro seemed to be after.

He may hide it, from himself and the servants, but Sanji could see he was lonely.

It didn't take long for Winter to come to the Castle. Each day from the day in the Library, it was Breakfast in the Dining Hall, then to the Library, where Zoro could be lost in the sweet words Sanji spoke.  
It wasn't like it was with Kuina, he thought as he lay on the window seat, his eyes on the snow clouds that rained soft petals from the sky. She would tell the same tales, and it was her words that Zoro loved. He could listen and imagine the cottage by the sea that she spoke of. The lighthouse and the narrow cliffs, the slightly slippery footpath that traced the cliff face; damp from sea spray and splash of the waterfall that poured from the Mountains in the North.  
Listening to Kuina read the words, he could imagine that.

But with Sanji, it was different.

With Sanji talking, reading those words on the page, they slipped away, lining the dirt track between the oak trees. The C's curled into whispering clouds that floated lazily in front of a fading sunset. The I's formed the trunks of the trees that grew proud in the light. W's and Y's became grass fronds that swayed in the breeze, whilst O's and D's fell around as small pebbles on the floor.

The words created a beautiful picture.  
And the Beast fell in love with it.

Zoro could hear the leaves rustling above, feel the caress of wind on his skin.

Not fur.  
Skin.

Zoro felt warm under the Summer Sky. He felt calm as he walked through the trees, to the old lean-to fence. White washed. The paint peeling away, faded at the top. Sun-Bleached.  
He could almost feel the wax shell of the apple he plucked from the golden leaves of the Apple tree, taste the sour juice that dribbled into his mouth as he bit into it.  
The smell of flowers that grew by the fence. Blue ones. Yellow ones.

Zoro could see them. Held gently in the hands of Sanji, who was lent next to the old white picket fence. He held them in one, and in the other was a worn, silver plated leather-bound book. A teal ribbon hung from it, folded back as he read the words aloud in the page, echoed in every step that Zoro took towards him.

"He hesitated, unsure whether or not he should break this perfect moment. But he did," Sanji read aloud with a smile, glancing up to where Zoro was stood, pausing in his footsteps like the man in the book.  
Sanji continued.

"He didn't wait till she looked to him. "It'll be cold soon," he said, commenting on the weather, offering those words instead of a usual greeting.

"Yes," she said with a smile that easily covered her shock at the surprise of the newcomer. She looked him over; his towering appearance, dark smouldering eyes that watched her with a gentle gaze. In them, she felt that she looked more beautiful than was true."

Zoro watched Sanji carefully. He looked better now, with healthy meals to eat and a warmer bed to sleep in. He didn't look so pale around the eyes. He didn't look too weak now.  
And he smiled more.

"Are you cold?" he asked with concern, watching her as she stood a little straighter, arms draped around herself as if to protect herself from the cold. "Maybe," she said with a glint in her eye. "Depends if you have a cloak to offer..."

Sanji laughed aloud, jogging Zoro from his doze. He hadn't realised he was sleeping, until the pealing laughter woke him with a jump that had him upright in seconds.  
"What's so funny?" he asked, seeing tears in the corners of the boys eyes.

Sanji smiled again. "Sorry. I didn't meant to wake you," he laughed, gesturing slightly with his hand. "But you have a little, um…" before wiping the corner of his mouth, still nodding in Zoro's direction. The Beast mimicked the action, horrified to find that when he pulled his hand away, he felt his fur damp from drool.

"Tired?" he asked in voice that said he knew all too well that the Beast was tired but didn't wish to show it. "Not particularly," he answered prickly, feeling somewhat ashamed to be caught dozing.  
"Hmm," Sanji mused, accepting Zoro's answer as he turned the page, read to continue reading.

The words soothed Zoro as he lay, still relaxed, still comfortable. Sanji's words were like snow gathered on pine tree branches. The babble of water under the protection of ice as it continued to carve its way through the valley. The deep set of footprints in snow as Beast and Bird found shelter from the cold.

Days passed this way. And with each day brought more snow, and more cold. Soon, the Library was no longer a comfort, and Zoro found himself inviting Sanji to join him in the Sitting Room. There, without the comfort nor distraction of novels and books, the two would talk.

Zoro, of his adventures before his curse. Of daily castle life. Balls and Banquets held in his Hall and attended in Knight Manors when he travelled his realm. Lords and Ladies that would flatter him in attempt to steal themselves more land and more money.  
Sanji would laugh at Zoro's colourful insults, and offer his own, which they would share in amusement.

But rather than telling Sanji all about his life, Zoro preferred to listen to Sanji, who would tell him all about the little village, practically on the doorstep of his castle, beyond what the boy called "The West Wood." There were so many different people, and stories of different days in town. There were times where Sanji revealed more than maybe he wished; showing his taste for certain people with a scowl or a sudden grimace; like Monsieur Pearl, Monsieur Pattie and Madame Carmen.  
But then there was a man that Sanji clearly hated, so much so that he even refused to speak his name.

Not that Zoro pried of course, but he was curious.

Still, he didn't mind listening, because that way, he learnt more and more of the boy before him. And before the Beast knew it, a month had already passed…

Monsieur Hawkeye Mihawk was losing his patience.

It had been a week since he last saw Sanji. It seemed that ever since their last encounter at the boy's cottage, Sanji was avoiding the man, although Mihawk couldn't quite understand why. He had thought that a day or two would make the Blonde forget why he was angry and calm down enough to apologise for his rude behaviour. Or at least sort out what was bothering him.

But a week, was too long. And that's why now, the man marched from his Manor House, finally having had enough. Servants scuttled under his feet, trying to avoid the man as his temper flared. He called for his cloak and hat to fight the Winter Cold. HIs staff dressed him quickly before fleeing, thankful that the man was leaving the estate for a while. He took his Stallion from the stable, charging out his iron gates towards the little Village, his eyes scanning the bustling crowd for the obvious, brightly shining golden locks.  
Only, as expected, Sanji was not there, forcing Hawkeye to continue charging onwards.

Ramu called out as Mihawk raced past did many other villagers, wondering why the rush. Some feared danger, others simply commented and went on with their lives. To them it was just another Winters day of selling, buying and gathering firewood for the snow filled nights ahead.

Mihawk ignored them all. He had other things in his mind as he pushed forward. His steed pounded the snow covered track, finding no man-made tracks, recent or otherwise. The clean path led all the way to the little stand alone Cottage, dusted with fresh snow. It was quieter than usual, with the normal animals kept by the Father and Son, safely tucked away in their Stable behind the house.

The animals may have been absent, but that didn't apply to the old man. He was outside, fetching water from the stone-walled well beside his house. He looked up as Monsieur Mihawk's horse cried out, rebelling as the man pulled on the reins to slow him. Ice and uneven snow-covered ground slowly their journey naturally, but it was Zeff's icy glare that caused the Mount to stop further away than necessary, forcing Mihawk to dismount early. His feet crunched on the soft snow, his boots leaving heavy imprints. It was clear that no one had used this path to the Village in a while, which was curious as Sanji often made daily trips for food and sustenance.

Zeff just grunted at the sight of the Black Cloaked Man, turning back to his task of breaking the ice that had gathered on the surface of the well. He stabbed at it with the large stick he held, breaking enough to allow his bucket to lower past, where there was fresh water.

"What do you want Hawkeye?" Zeff grunted, acting disinterest as he lifted the now-full bucket from the bottom of the well. He took it from the rope and hook, pouring back an inch or so that the movement of him walking wouldn't slosh it all over the ground and steps, ready to freeze into ice once the night came. That would be disastrous for him if he was to slip.

"I'm not here for you," Mihawk said rudely, dismounting his steed. He didn't bother to tether it as it trundled to the stream, hoping for a rest and drink of water whilst its Master sorted out whatever dispute he had with the one-legged man.

Zeff; unhappy with the man's answer, had turned away form him and made his way back to the house, holding the bucket away from him awkwardly as he clunked up the stone steps, slow with his growing age.

"Sanji. Where is he?" Hawkeye demanded, growling in anger at being blanked.

"None of your business," Zeff growled, stopping at the top of the steps that led to his front door, deliberately barring the way. He made it clear from the way he stood and the way he spoke that Mihawk wasn't welcome. The man knew that perfectly well, but it seemed he wasn't right in the head. Because anytime that anyone told him something he didn't want to hear, he would hear what he wanted to instead.

"He's inside isn't he," the Sword Master accused, ignoring the warning in the old man's voice. Zeff was about to tell him no, but somehow knew that the man wouldn't listen. Which was right, as he turned up to the cottage. "SANJI!" he yelled through cupped hands, head back as he called to no one, hoping to reach the Blonde who he believed to be sheltering inside. "Come out Sanji! You can't hide from me forever. You can't run from me."

"He's not here," the old man barked, glaring daggers, his hand on the iron bucket handle ready to use it as a weapon to ward off the un-welcomed guest. "He left for the City. To be rid of you," he added in spite of himself, taking a little joy in the murderous glare that sparked in the man's eyes. He didn't completely believe Zeff, but the idea that Sanji would stand against him like this enraged him.

"Three days," he shouted, turning on his heel, cape flying out behind him. "Tell Sanji he has three days to return his answer to me before I come to collect him. And I will have him," Mihawk declared, calling over his shoulder as he mounted his steed once more.

The man disappeared in a clatter of hooves, kicking up the snow as he galloped away in a hurry. Zeff watched him go, waiting until the man was completely gone from sight before averting his gaze.

He entered the quite little cottage, emptying the bucket into the stove on the fire and began to heat the water. And with a sigh, sat himself in his armchair, glancing to the table.

One place laid at the dinner table.  
Once tea cup waiting on the counter.  
One less Son in the armchair beside the fire….

Zeff looked to Sanji's red worn-chair and the small collection of books that replaced his cushion. He himself has returned to the cottage only two days after leaving. One day to the fair, another to enjoy the time away from home. But he had set out late-Noon, with plenty of time to spare to get home before dark.

It had snowed whilst he was gone. But it had replaced Sanji.

The Blonde was nowhere to be found. Not in the cottage, the forest nor the village. The man had gone there the moment he couldn't find his son. But the shops were empty, the tavern and also the bookstore.

Zeff had left the village and returned to the empty house. He had lit the lantern and left it hung beside the door. But the light didn't lead Sanji home.

Not that he would let that stop believing.

And so, even with plenty of light in the late afternoon, Zeff lit the lantern and placed its handle on the bent brass nail, hammered into the wood of the door frame. The little flickering flame was barely visible, but it gave Zeff a little hope. And that was enough for now.


	7. Septième De La Premiere: Love Is Blooming. Slowly.

At first, Sanji had thought the Beast was to be just that; a mindless animal that would devour him if he was caught. He thought him a monster who loathed everything and everyone, wanting nothing more than to lock himself away from the world and wallow in misery till death came for him…

Which may have very well been the case, until Sanji came. It took him a lot of courage to approach the Beast, although seeing him crouched over the stone bench, much like a heartbroken gargoyle. Drooped ears, sunken shoulders and an occasional sigh that Sanji couldn't help but call out.

He had, been in fact heading to the front door, hoping to slip from the castle and flee into the West Woods, away from the Master…..

Sanji had spotted him from the window on the stairs. Somehow, he could tell that the Beast did that a lot; taking himself to that specific spot to sit and think. And he could see he was lonely.

Not from the way he sat, but from the space beside him as he perched on the end of the bench, leaving space for another to sit beside him. Maybe it was unconscious, like he had done it often. Leaving space for someone who was always beside him. But not anymore….

Sanji found himself in the garden once more, two months after first arriving at the castle.  
His feet were wrapped in warm fur boots to keep his toes warm from the snow. More had fallen last night bringing the level over his ankles, making the man have to take large steps from the doors till he reached the top steps of the patio.

"What are we doing out here?" Zoro asked, uncertain as he followed Sanji down the icy steps, to the castle grounds. "We're taking a walk," Sanji said, watching the Beast shake his bare feet to rid the snow that had stuck to his fur. He couldn't wear shoes due to the size of his foot. Besides his claws would just rip the material.

Sanji tried to hide his laughter, hiding it behind his hand as he ventured out further, leaving footprints for Zoro to follow. "I don't like the snow," he grumbled, but followed anyway. "You liked "Grey Mountains," didn't you," the Blonde smiled over his shoulder, referring to the Book that the two had just finished.

"That was different," Zoro complained in an un-princely manner, moving to walk side by side to Sanji. "We were beside the fire, imagining the Mountains. Not actually there, getting cold and frost bite and…. and…" Zoro trailed off, slightly aware that Sanji wasn't listening. He was watching the

He was watching the distance, no longer smiling as he looked out to the Mountain tops. The wind blew and he pulled the dark blue cloak around himself, digging his neck into the fur. His eyes swept the landscape, from the running river at the bottom of the valley, to the clouds that raced far above, heading South. "There's a city at the end of the valley," Sanji said to no one in particular. "My Father went there, to sell his food in the fair."

Zoro nodded, although he wasn't quite sure what the boy was talking back. He was sure there had been no city at the end of his valley. A small village maybe, but no city.

And the Prince wasn't about to tell Sanji he had no idea what a 'fair' was.

"And where is he now?"

"Who knows." Sanji said, turning his back to the horizon. He walked quicker now, with Zoro taking long strides to keep up. It wasn't hard, but it certainly wasn't peaceful like before. It was clear the Blonde was upset about something. Clear in the scowl he wore.

"Sanji-"

"It's quite beautiful here," the Blonde said, quickly interrupting the Beast. "You could even have one of those Grand Christmas Trees like they have in the square," he said hurriedly, not letting Zoro speak. "There are plenty of Fir around that you could pick from," he said gesturing towards the wild growth of vegetation that was encroaching on the Ground's Walls.  
"Don't you think it would be beautiful," he asked, finally pausing to let the boy speak.

But Zoro didn't. He just sort of shook his head, looking to the trees then back to Sanji, showing he didn't quite understand what the boy was talking about.

"You… do celebrate Christmas…. don't you?"

But the idea was nothing more than a foreign word to the Prince. He fixed Sanji with a raised eyebrow, doing nothing when Sanji stared with a slack mouth.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" he accused, as if offended by the very idea. "With the tree and the gifts, the music and the food…" But Zoro's lost expression answered every question with a deafening "No."

"That's it. Come with me," Sanji growled, grabbing Zoro by the paw and dragging him back to the castle. He missed the blush on Zoro's cheeks who followed silently, wishing the walk back to the Castle was longer….

Sanji talked and talked of Christmas with such excitement that Zoro got caught up in it as well. He seemed thrilled with the idea of a Christmas Dinner, which Sanji had taken upon himself to cook. As his own gift to Zoro, he had said, after explaining that at Christmas, friends and family would gather together to exchange gifts and stories. It was Zoro who suggested they have their own Christmas at the Castle.

"When is Christmas?" Zoro asked, wondering if there was a specific date, or it just came when wanted it to. He was sat in the Sitting Room, listening to another tale, although this time it was based on Christmas Festivities. "Always in Winter," Sanji answered. "The day the lights shine from the Mountains. That's when we know it's Christmas. It makes it more magical that way."

But it wasn't just the Snow and the Perfect Landscape that made the days magical. It was the decorations that Sanji and the castel staff made, the music that Brook began to play along to the soft melody of Sanji's singing. "Carols," he had explained when he caught Zoro listening. They were recorded on tone dials, meaning that the two could listen to them whenever they wanted. It was something Sanji was new to and he loved it.

Zoro watched Sanji dancing with the Shell in his hands, laughing as Chopper joined in. Luffiere and Mrs Nami danced together and Brook joined in, harmonising with his own recorded melody.

The pure joy on Sanji's face was happiness for Zoro. It wasn't until then, did he realise he had fallen in love with the Boy, like the Enchantress said he should. And the boy was smiling. So he had helped him.

But that didn't mean the curse was broken. It would only break, when Sanji loved him.

"Hurry, hurry," Luffiere called, leading a parade of newly polished silverware to the Dining Hall. He arrived at the same time as Usoppsworth, who had been gathering the feather dusters and the furniture from upstairs. They all ran into the Dinging Hall as the clocks chimed Midnight.

Everyone was meeting to discuss the passed events, all deciding that Zoro and Sanji needed that little extra push to fall in love. Because, even though they wished for their Master's happiness, they also wished to be Human again. It made serving and cleaning so much easier with opposable thumbs.

"Sanji's already doing dinner," Ace said from his place in the hearth, his ember body propped up against the grate so he could see. "I'm helping him with that-"

"And I'm helping him cook," Nami said, nodding along with the cooking utensils who would also be helping in the kitchen.

"Then who is making the decorations?" Usopp asked, taking control whilst Luffy babbled away to Ace about something he had seen. "I think that's us," Chopper said with the teacups and the side cabinets, chinaware and the remaining Candle lights. The Suits of Armour were responsible for putting up the decorations whilst Brook and the larger Furniture were to hunt the grounds for suitable Fir trees to decorate as Sanji had described. The rest of the jobs were delegated as Nami and Usopp began to create a time chart so that everything would come together. It wasn't until they had finished that Luffy looked up from his amusing conversation with his Brother.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said, bounding over, his flames a little brighter than usual due to his excitement. "Oh here we go," Nami grumbled, as everyone turned to the hyperactive Candle Light. "Why don't we give Sanji Kuina's present. Zoro gave it to her, but she never… you know," he said with a sad smile, remembering Kuina's accident that day after her birthday. "We all helped him pick it for her but I think it will suit Sanji more."

"Do you know what," Brook said, rubbing his wooden limbs together. "I think Luffy has a good idea. If we gave it to Sanji-"

"And Sanji showed Zoro-" Nami interrupted, only to be interrupted herself: "It might just make them fall in love," Luffy said with a grin that said he had been planning this for a long time.


	8. Huit Vient Après: Time Is Running Out

Sunset was quickly passing. The blurred hues of salmon and purple transformed into an endless expanse of ebony black. Clear to see, with no clouds to block the view of the stars. A canopy of diamonds, shimmering in a pool of velvet, some more vibrant than others as they twinkled, winking at Zoro as he stood on his balcony looking out across his realm.  
The glistening river that snaked down the valley, the sway of the tree tops in the night breeze.  
The cluster of lights in the distance.

The City that Sanji spoke about.

People. Sanji should be with people. Not trapped here, in a castle with a Prince who was doomed to spend his life as a Monster.

Zoro turned away form the painting-perfect scene, to the mess of his tower. Broken furniture packed tightly to the sides of the stone walls, each broken and unusable in someway; cracked china that lay in pieces, the jewels of chandelier glass, peeling paint that littered the floor. Only bare in spaces just wide enough for a paw to tread.

And just in the door, was the glowing rose the stood magnificently, even with her wilting petals.

Zoro looked at it through the sheen of the glass dome. He had watched it for hours after the Enchantress had gifted the small rose new life. He had watched with each passing day as the glow began to fade and the flower head began to tilt.

He had watched the first petal fall to the face of the pedestal.

And the second.  
And the third.

And now he watched another fall, joining many that already lay at the base of the glass dome…

"Zoro?"

The Master turned in shock as, once again, Sanji had managed to sneak up on him. He floundered, turning so fast his cloak flew out and knocked the dome clean off the table. With his reflexes, Zoro managed to catch it before it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Nice catch," Sanji said awkwardly, knowing that it would've been his fault if the glass had broken. "I'm sorry," he added, when Zoro didn't speak at first, breathing deeply as he set the glass back upon the table, checking to see if the rose had been harmed.

"It's okay," he sighed, unclasping his cloak to lay it over the rose, deliberately hiding it from the Blonde as he tiptoed through the rubble to stand beside Zoro. Eyes glanced to that which was now hidden, but the boy didn't pry and Zoro didn't explain. They walked together to the Balcony and looked out to the night.

"Are you-"

"Can I-" they both said at once, only to look at each other shocked before bursting into laughter.  
"You first," Zoro said, but the Blonde shook his head. "No you. Mine isn't important." The beast nodded.

"Okay," he began, rocking on his heels as he prepared himself to ask an awkward question. "I was wondering if… I know that you can't leave," he said, stupidly reminding the Blonde that he was here as a prisoner. Sanji shuffled his feet but didn't speak, so Zoro continued. "I know you didn't want to be here, and probably still don't," he said in a rush, "but I was wondering if you do…. now?" The words were spoken so quickly that they tumbled over one another in a huge gasp of air.

Sanji's response was a confused "umm," before Zoro batted the air like he was ridding the fly. "No, ignore that. I was asking if you were happy."

"As your prisoner?" Sanji asked, only joking when he used "Prisoner" and not "Guest."

"… yes…" Zoro mumbled, watching Sanji to see if he was joking under his stonewalled expression. A second passed. Then another, before Sanji's mask crumbled and he beamed at the Beast. "Of course. Living in a castle beats a cottage any day," he said.

But then, there, was a small sigh. A hand to wipe the expression away and a fake smile replaced it.

Zoro stopped, softly placing a hand on the Blonde's shoulder. "Sanji? Are you happy here?"

"Well its not like I've got a choice," he laughed, but the serious look on Zoro's face made him drop the act. "Yes. But I still miss my home now and again. My Father too," he said, with that same wishful look.

Zoro could see the sadness underneath. The longing.

"Do you want to go home?"

Sanji eyes lit up. His mouth was slightly slack as he processed what Zoro was offering, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest eh was sure it would burst free. He wanted to go home, see Zeff, oh he so wanted to….

But Zoro. He wouldn't be there. Nor Luffy, or Usopp or the others…

And Mihawk would be there. And the villagers who scorned and hated him for his differences.

And Sanji knew he would be lonely. Without Zoro. Without that someone who seemed to understand him…

Zoro could see Sanji thinking, see his mind reeling, his mouth moving to accept Zoro's proposal. He wished he wouldn't that he would turn Zoro down and stay with him here. That maybe he preferred it here. That maybe, just maybe,beyond all hope…  
He had fallen in love….

Zoro didn't want to hear Sanji's answer. He looked to the stars once more, wondering why it wasn't raining, to mirror the heartbreak that was consuming him.

"I… want to stay."

What?

"What?" the Beast asked, unsure if he had misheard. Sanji was doing that thing he did when he was put on the spot; shuffling his feet and fiddling his fingers in his clothes.

"I would… like to stay," he said in a small voice. But those words made Zoro's heart soar and the biggest grin spread over his face. Sanji would've seen it, if he wasn't looking at his feet.

"I would like to stay. If you'll let me," he said, looking up after Zoro had composed his smile, so that it was less frightening. "Well I can't just let my storyteller leave," he said, much to Sanji's amusement, as they both looked to the peacefulness of the night, where it wasn't raining.

And in that moment, Zoro knew it would be perfect. To tell Sanji everything.

The story of the rose, the curse, the Enchantress. How Zoro used to be Human. How everyone in the castle used to be Human and now they were cursed, and if Sanji loved Zoro back…

He would tell him he loved him.

The moment was perfect.

The shining moon illuminating Sanji's pale skin, making him glow brighter than the rose. The shimmer of golden hair that lay perfectly across his face, concealing the other ocean-blue eye. His lips parted softly as he exhaled perfect clouds of mist that evaporated in the night.

His small, yet beautiful limber body snuggled under a soft cotton cloak and warm layers that Zoro had given him as the weather grew colder.

The Beast didn't know what he was doing until his paw had come up to cup the side of Sanji's face. The Blonde froze a little, but quickly nuzzled into the soft fur, smiling up to the Man he no longer saw as a Monster. Zoro used his other hand to, slowly, brush away the Boy's fringe. His smile slipped slightly, eye darting to the paw as he feared Zoro wouldn't like what he saw under the fringe.

But that didn't stop the Beast, who pushed back the golden hair to find another perfect pearl eye, washed in blue, beneath another spiralled brow.

Sanji still seemed unsure, searching Zoro's face for disappointment or distaste. "Beautiful," Zoro whispered instead, feeling the boy relax in his hands, letting his face move closer as he bent down to kiss him…

Suddenly a flash of green illuminated the Balcony. Zoro looked up in surprise as the sky was filled with ribbons of light; green and blue fading to yellows and oranges.

"The lights!" Sanji cried, puling himself from Zoro's embrace. "The lights," he sang, grabbing the Balcony Rail, lifting himself to his tiptoes as if he was trying to get closer to the colour in the sky. "Zoro. It's Christmas," he breathed. And suddenly, he was gone, running back through the broken tower to the door, yelling all the way. "It's Christmas. Luffy, Usopp! Chopper, it's Christmas!"

"I couldn't make things that easy," came a silky voice from the corner.

"Enchantress," Zoro growled, turning to the darkness behind the ripped drapes. The Enchantress stepped from the shadows, her body draped in a tight, hip-loving purple dress. She had raised herself on high heels and a large crown-like headdress decorated her hair, glimmering in the light of the blue ribbon that still danced in the sky, thanks to She who cast the spell.

"Do you even wantme to break this curse," Zoro growled; a little embarrassed at being caught about to kiss Sanji by this woman.

"It's a curse," the Enchantress said, bringing herself closer to the Beast with large steps. She was never intimidated by his size of appearance, being the one to create him that way and all. But also, knowing that Zoro submitted to her for fear of the consequences. Although he could imagine little worse that being a Monster.

"Usually when one casts a curse, it is done to punish those she curses."

"And don't you think I have suffered enough for punishment," Zoro challenged, his voice growing in volume.

The Enchantress gave Zoro a sad smile. "This isn't about you is it?" she said. The Beast stopped, glancing to the covered glass dome. "It's about him," the woman went on, coming closer still until her hand lay over the cloak that hid the rose. She spoke softly, realising just why Zoro was so upset. "You don't want to leave him yet. You love him."

"And so what if I do?" Zoro snapped. "There's not enough time to do anything about it," he growled, snatching the cloak from under her hand to reveal the rose, that had wilted further still. And it had lost another petal.

It wouldn't last longer than one day…

Zoro had one last day….

"You don't want to say goodbye," the Enchantress said, realising just how deep Zoro felt for the boy she had sent to him. "You don't want him to see your time run out. That's why you haven't told him about your curse. You…"

"I love him," Zoro sighed. "And if I told him, he would be kind enough to force himself to love me. But I don't have anytime left, and his forced feelings will just trap him here."

The Beast felt his shoulders drop, turning once more the silent night-lit lands. It really should be raining, he thought to himself, glancing to the rose to watch yet another petal fall…


	9. Neuf Suivra: Christmas Magic

"I've found it, I've found it," Luffy shouted, jumping and bounding as he raced into the room, dragging a large and clumpy something behind him.

Sanji eyed the mysterious package curiously. He had come to his room to get ready, after helping Ace and the Cutlery prepare the Christmas Dinner, now that Christmas had arrived. He had to leave the rest of the Furniture and Castle Staff to decorate the Main Hall and the Dining Hall, and returned to his room to get ready in the fine suit he had found buried deep in Franky's compartment. Only, when he had returned to the Bedroom, the suit was nowhere to be found.

A little annoyed - because Sanji really liked the pale Gold suit and was looking forward to wearing it - Sanji had gone to Franky, hoping to choose out another outfit, only to find him empty. And then, the door was locked from the other side.

"It's a surprise," Franky had said when Sanji wanted to know why he wasn't allowed out of his Bedroom. So, between pacing the carpet and worrying if the food was burnt or not, Sanji had patiently waited for something to happen. And that something happened when an overexcited, jubilant little Candle Stick hopped and skipped into the room carrying a large suit bag.

"Carry it properly, or you'll ruin it," Franky scolded, bending down to pick up the bag, keeping it away from Luffy's extra bright flames. "Knowing you, you'll burn it," he complained. "Sorry," Luffy said, although he didn't seem remotely sorry at all. He was beaming from ear to ear, continuing to jump, even higher now, now that he wasn't weighted down by what he had been carrying.

"You have to wear it Sanji, you have to, you have to," he repeated over an over, acting like a child hyper on sugar. He started jumping around in circles, somehow making his little chant into a song, which was ignore by both the Blonde and the disgruntled Wardrobe, who was in a sour mood because he wasn't able to see or take part in the Christmas Festivities. Sanji was going to tell him how to get out of the room, but that was after he enjoyed a peaceful evening with Zoro. The decorations would still be up tomorrow. Franky could see them then…

Sanji couldn't help but smile. He was looking forward to dinner. After a very busy, but also and very entertaining day, of cooking, preparing and decorating, all the while trying to hide it from Zoro, he was looking forward to being able to sit and relax. He was looking forward to see how the tree had come along, after being unable to help decorate it himself, considering that Nami had organised that part herself. She was very good at organising the castle staff, which was mainly why today had gone off without a hitch.

That meant he wouldn't have to worry as he sat down with Zoro for quiet meal.

"You're blushing," Franky announced, smiling as he watched Sanji become even more flustered. "Am not," he spat, turning back on the furniture. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his cheeks tinged slightly. Fine, yes he was blushing, but why shouldn't he. He was just excited to sit down with Zoro. He enjoyed the time spent together. Besides, he was allowed to. Because….

Sanji looked to the Mirror again, his hand moving slowly to reveal his usually concealed right eye.

"Beautiful."

"You're in love," the Wardrobe sang in an all-knowing voice. "Am not," Sanji snapped, quickly combing his fringe back over his eye, like he normally wore it. "Of course," Franky laughed softly. "No come on. You don't have long to get ready," he said, batting him with his door, urging him towards the bed again.

Luffy got in their way, still dancing and singing, but the didn't stop Franky, who almost sent the Blonde flying trying to get him to stand in front of the suit bag that he had majestically draped over the bed. "It's Zoro's favourite. He'll love it. He will, he will," Luffy continued to sing, bounding out the door, and for some reason, locking it as he went.

But Sanji didn't notice, moving to unzip the front to see what Luffiere had brought him. He half-hoped it was the gold suit, and that they had washed it or something, but as he pulled the zip a little, he noticed that the material was Blue. Vibrant, yet soft at the same time. And shiny. "Silk," Sanji said aloud, pulling the zip to reveal the rest of the suit.

Sanji looked up to Franky, his expression clear on his face.

"I am not wearing that!"

Sanji grimaced, as he looked down the sweeping staircase, hoping that Luffy knew what he was doing. He flattened the silk material over his stomach again, the motion becoming force of habit as he tried to ignore just what he was wearing. And it wasn't particularly his choice either.

Franky had presented him with the beautiful blue silk dress with a smile on his face as if Sanji should be happy to be given such a thing. And yes, it certainly was a beautiful dress.

It's just, dresses are usually worn by women . Not men.

And certainly not Sanji.

So it was completely understandable that Sanji freaked out slightly when he found out that the suit bag contained the Cobalt Blue dress. It was mainly made of silk, with beautiful chiffon veils that lay of each other, starting from the hips and all the way down to his feet, and another at the top that draped slightly over his shoulders, like straps. It flared slightly from the waist, forming the perfect "Princess" style dress. The were sparkling diamantes that formed spiral patterns from his left hip, swirling up to his right shoulder.

It was beautiful…  
But that was beside the point.

It was a dress.

Sadly, Sanji had been tricked into wearing it. Not even coerced, he grumbled, remembering how Nami had banged on the door, wailing about how the food was burnt. Sanji, in a rush to save his dinner has tried to open the door only to be stopped by the Wardrobe. Franky had told him he wouldn't open the door unless Sanji at least tried on the dress.

So naturally, to save his culinary feast, he had slipped out of his everyday clothes and into the silk dress; complete with bodice and pale blue heels.

Only to find that once the door opened, Nami was sat there, smiling. She told him she lied about the food and that it was fine. So, the boy had marched back into the room to change his clothes… to find them gone. Before he was able to accuse Franky of taking them, Brook had flew in like the wind, with brushes, combs and cologne. Then the boy was wheeled fom the room and left standing on the third floor, behind the doors that led him to the giant sweeping staircase. where he had planned to meet Zoro.

It was a romantic gesture, but now the boy wished hadn't planned anything, as he stood, his legs trembling and feet sore from already being stuck in an awkward angled position.

But before Sanji could think of the idea to run, the doors on the opposite side opened, and Zoro strolled through. He hesitated at the top of the steps, seemingly talking to someone before slowly descending.

He took Sanji's breath away.

Zoro, dressed in a beautiful grey court suit. Gold buttons decorated his breast, with a pale green scarf tucked into his collar, paler than his fur, but just enough to compliment the colour, as if Zoro had painted himself green for the occasion. His fur looked a little longer than usual, although brushed back and kept out of the way by a white ribbon that gave him a small ponytail. It suited him.

He looked amazing.

Sanji felt his face light up, paying no attention to the thoughts in his head as he descended his side of the stairwell as gracefully as he could.

Zoro descended his own steps, meeting the Blonde in the middle. He looked a little lost for words himself, his lips wanting to pull into a smile. He coughed once, disguising the beginnings of a laugh before offering Sanji an arm. "Shall we?" he lulled in his deep voice, tucking his other limb neatly behind his back.

Sanji's smile widened as he slipped his arm into the fold Zoro had made for him, placing his hand over the Beast's. He couldn't find his voice. He didn't know what to say. So he nodded, letting Zoro lead him down the remainder of the steps towards the Dining Hall.

Everyone had outdone themselves. Ace was at home in the fireplace, glowing warmly, lighting the wreaths of holly and wild flower that lined the mantle piece and the other furniture around the room. There were small bouquets hung from the candle sticks on the walls and another that hung beneath the huge, candle lit chandelier that had been polished until it glowed. Brook stood to one side, playing melodies and harmonising with the Tone Dials, whilst Luffiere and the others waited patiently to one side.

"It's beautiful," the two said together, laughing quietly before the Beast led Sanji to one end of the table, pulling the chair out for him. He walked to his own end, sitting down just as the doors to the kitchen opened and luxurious serving plates piled high with food were rolled out. Turkey stuffed with herbs and cranberry. Wild boar, gammon steak and dishes that had both parties mouth's watering.

They ate enthusiastically, engaging in small talk and stories, until Sanji caught Zoro looking at him in a way he hadn't noticed before.

"If you're going to laugh at me about the dress, it was your servants idea," Sanji said with a meaningful glance towards Luffy and Nami, who quickly made themselves busy in the kitchen. He hadn't been too conscious of it himself, but now with Zoro staring, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and wished that he had fought them a little more.

"I wasn't going to laugh," Zoro said light heartedly. "I was shocked, of course, but I do think it rather suits you."

"It's a dress."

"So what. I wear a fur coat in the Summer," Zoro jested, trying to get the boy to relax again. "Honestly," he said with another smile. "It suits you. You look beautiful in it and no," he grinned. "I'm not laughing at you."

Sanji fixed him with a look, but when Zoro didn't break his gaze, he turned away, stabbing his roast potato with a little more force than maybe was necessary. He was definitely blushing now.

"Why was it here?" he asked, wondering why Zoro had such a dress stored away when he was sure, that the Prince's pastime wasn't cross-dressing.

An unnatural silence fell over the dinner table. Sanji noticed Ace's worried expression; the cutlery trying to shake their heads inconspicuously, telling Sanji not to go there. "Sorry," he began to say, but Zoro just waved it off. "It was a gift to a close friend. She never had a chance to wear it."

"What happened?" Sanji found himself asking before he even realised that maybe he shouldn't.

"She had an accident," Zoro answered quietly. "She died the day after her Birthday. I gave that dress to her as a present, to wear at my Birthday Ball. But she never did," he said softly, eyes on his dinner plate, reliving the very moment he had found her dead at the bottom of the patio steps. "There had been ice. She had slipped. It just so happened there was a rock, or something sharp for her to land on."

"It killed her instantly."

Sanji didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want Zoro to think about it anymore either. So, standing quickly, he walked to Zoro's chair. As he passed, he whispered to Brook; "play something happy."

"Come on," he said to Zoro, who seemed surprised to see Sanji stood where he was and not in the chair. "Where are we going?" the Beast asked as Sanji grabbed his paw and made him stand. He pulled him away from the table, ready to dance with the Beast, when he noticed Luffy and Usopp gesturing them to the doors at the back. They pushed them open and Sanji seemed compelled to walk through, finding himself in the ballroom. Large chandeliers hung from tall pillars. Large floor to ceiling windows let in starlight that twinkled like the flames of candles that lined the room, all shapes and sizes, reflected in the windows over and over.

And at the far end was a large Christmas tree, easily three stories tall, decorated from tip to toe with candles, wild flowers, decorative china and jewellery found in the guest rooms. Underneath were presents in different colourful paper, just as Sanji had described.

But at the moment, Brook struck a happy note and began to play a merry tune.

Sanji took Zoro's hand and led him to the centre of the room, placing one of Zoro's paws on his waist and the other up straight as the began to waltz together.

It was magical. Spinning this way and that to the music, watching Zoro smile and forget his troubles. Zoro slipped his hand a little lower and pulled him even closer. In the Candle Light, the Beast could see Sanji's slight blush, knowing that beneath his fur, he too was blushing. But that didn't stop him from taking lead, pulling with his right hand to spin Sanji in a tight circle.

The furniture and the ornaments had gathered to watch, but neither of the pair noticed, too absorbed in their dancing. Sanji, his eyes glancing to their feet now and again, was trying to keep up. He may know a little of dancing, but he wasn't an experienced veteran like Zoro, who had attended plenty of Banquets and Balls since before he could walk.

Zoro heard a shift in the music as Brook changed songs, and he felt the tempo of the music speed up slightly. He leant his head closer, his lips next to Sanji's ear. "Let's see of you can keep up," he challenged lightly, met with a devilish grin that said Sanji accepted his challenge.

They began to move faster, waltzing gracefully all across the hall. Sanji stepped closer, following the beat of the music. The pair began to spin faster and faster until Zoro pushed Sanji away by his waist, and lifted his right arm up. Sanji was lead to spin underneath, his silk blue dress flaring out as he did, just before he came to a perfect stop for Zoro to catch his waist again. Slowly, Zoro dipped the boy down as the song finished and the gathered audience began to clap.

Sanji blushed deeply, and deeper still as Zoro bowed low to him. Sanji followed suit and curtsied, sticking true to the fact he was wearing a dress. He tried to pull his hand out of Zoro's paw, but it was dragged back to where the Beast planted a kiss on the palm of back of his hand.

The audience clapped louder, catcalling and whistling, laughing at the gesture given by Zoro, who then waved them over as they all made their way to the base of the Christmas Tree.

Neither Sanji nor Zoro let go of each others hand. They sat down beside one another, as Luffy, Nami and Usopp joined them. Brook appeared with Chopper and a metal bucket, in which Ace was happily warming coals. The servants didn't say anything, but they all shared knowing looks and wide smiles.

"So who's first?" Chopper asked, just as excited as everyone about Christmas. He was closest to the parcels under the tree, wrapped in marvellous colours, with silk and satin ribbons that just simply begged to be unwrapped. "Why don't you pick one, and give it to whoever has their name on it," Sanji said with a laugh, remembering his childhood Christmases and the first spent with Zeff, when the man actually bought him a mixing bowl and his own weighing scales.

Chopper and Usopp worked together to hand out the parcels, whilst the others laughed and joked about the day; with some side comments about their success with Sanji's current attire. But the Blonde didn't hear as he was too busy watching Zoro, who was helping Chopper with a large gift. He was so much kinder now, with patience and a warm smile that made Sanji think more of over-stuffed teddy bear than a terrifying Beast.

The Master noticed him looking, glancing his way, just as Sanji looked away. They kept at it, watching everyone unwrap handmade gifts and small long-lost trinkets. It was erry to see, until Chopper hopped onto Sanji's knee. "Aren't you going to open yours?" he asked, nodding towards the small pile Sanji hadn't spotted, reserved for him.

"Oh, of course," he said, pulling himself away from the Beast to take the first package - a mess of ribbon and paper that looked like the present had been trying to runaway as it was wrapped. "That's from me," Luffy called from where he was, tucking into a large slice of honey roasted boar - courtesy of Nami's present to him.

It was clear it was from Luffy, but no one said that as the boy struggled to pull of the layers, to reveal a small knitted bundle. It was white and red, and when Sanji held it up he could see it was a hat. "To keep you warm," Luffy said, around a mouthful of meat. Sanji thanked him, glancing to see if Zoro knew where the mysterious garment had come from. But he just shrugged, handing Sanji his next parcel.

"From Usopp," he read aloud, passing a much-neater wrapped parcel. Inside was an identical knitted bundle, but when Sanji held it up, he found it to be matching mittens and a scarf.

"Oh I see," the Blonde said with a smile, understanding that Luffy had a required a little 'help' finding the boy a gift. Usoppsworth smiled to the ground, making himself busy with his own parcel so that he wouldn't have to listen to Sanji's praise.

Nami had given Sanji a blank book. "For writing your recipes in," she informed in as he thanked her. Chopper had given him medicine, so that he shouldn't get sick. Brook gave him tone dials with his favourite songs recorded in them and Ace gave him his old recipes.

"I know them off by heart anyway," he smiled from his bucket, knowing that it meant a lot to the boy. Besides, he was happy that someone else would take such good care of his work, knowing he would never have the chance. Because he knew Zoro was running out of time…

Sanji thanked everyone again and again, then back to the empty tree. "I didn't get anyone anything," the Boy gasped with horror as he realised that everyone had given him a present, and he hadn't given any of his own.

"It's okay," Luffy reassured him. "You've given us today. You came to the castle and made every day fun. You helped Zoro be Zoro again. You couldn't give us a greater gift."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the Candle Stick.

"But I haven't given you mine yet," Zoro said, moving slightly so that he could bring forth two neatly wrapped parcels. "I had help with the wrapping," he smiled sheepishly, knowing that Sanji suspected he hadn't wrapped them himself.

"First, this," he said, passing him the smaller of the two. Sanji knew it was a book before he had even taken it, but he acted surprised anyway as he pulled back the paper to reveal a pale blue hard-back. He was about to thank the man, when his eyes caught the golden scripture on the front.

It couldn't be…

Sanji stared at it, lifting the book, turning it over in his hands, just to check.

It was the same book.

Sanji's book.

The same words were smudged form the water damage, the same parchment stained with the tea that had been spilt across the pages back in the cottage. It felt like forever ago, but it wasn't that long ago. And then, he had found it in Cheval's saddle.  
And lost it in the woods…

"Where did you find this?" the Blonde asked, but he wasn't heard as the Beast excitedly pushed another present into his hands.

"This one next," he said quickly, glancing meaningfully to the servants. They understood, silently slipping away to leave the two by the tree, by themselves.

Sanji was a little less sure about opening this present; still wanting to ask questions about the othere, but with Zoro smiling and beaming excitedly, he couldn't. Slowly, he pulled at the ribbon and ripped the paper, to reveal… a small mirror. It was a handheld mirror, with a silver frame decorated with vines and small flowers.

"A mirror," Sanji said, hoping that he didn't sound disappointed.

"Its enchanted," Zoro continued excitedly, pulling Sanji so he was sat on his lap, looking over his shoulder so that they were both reflected in the mirror's surface. "It shows you whatever you want to see."

The idea confused Sanji. He looked to the Beast, not quite understanding what he had done to receive such a gift. "You said you missed your Father," Zoro said simply, shrugging his shoulders as his nose turned red. "I thought that you could use this whenever you wanted to see him."

Sanji didn't know what to say. The idea was so sweet, so personal that he hadn't realised he was hugging Zoro until his arms were looped around his neck, pushing the Beast to the floor in his excitement. "Thank you so much," he whispered in his ear, unconsciously rubbing his face against Zoro's soft fur.

"Uh… that's alright," Zoro mumbled, embarrassed, as Sanji pulled himself away, sitting up straighter as he spoke to the Enchanted Mirror.

"I'd like to see my Father please," he said excitedly, watching as the clean surface began to ripple, like the surface of water as if a stone had dropped into it. Sanji's reflection shimmered into nothing before the mirror went dark. There wasn't much light, so the picture was hard to see.

Sanji peered closer, wondering if he had already broken the thing. "Did I do something wrong," he asked over his shoulder. But Zoro's confused expression showed him this hadn't happened to him before.

"Just wait. Maybe it needs more time," he said, watching the dark surface slowly glow a little. Light flickered around the edges like flames, and slowly the face of Sanji's Father came into sight.

Sanji clutched the Mirror tighter, hesitant as Zeff came into focus more and more. He had a cut on his lip, one eye closed tight with a large whelp on his eyebrow. There were yellow bruise marks and dirt on his face. His moustache was dirty with soil and blood.

Sanji gasped in horror as he could see his Father crying, his face lit up by a sudden inferno that blazed in front of him. "Show me what's burning," Sanji demanded, horrified as a familiar sight rippled into view.

His cottage.  
His home.

Ablaze.

Fire licked the little wooden walls, the thatch roof a stage for flames to dance, stretching up into the night. THe door fell off it's hinges, falling victim to the fire that engulfed it. Embers and sparks flew from the window, sounds of the cackling fire echoing inside Sanji's head. He swore he could feel the heat from the blaze on his face, hear the sound of the large oak beams cracking as they were devoured in the inferno.

"NO!" Sanji cried, standing where he was, hugging the mirror tighter still. He saw people beside his cottage, laughing and cheering as it fell to ruin. The townsfolk and villagers. The same from the little Village he had once lived beside.

"NO!" Sanji screamed in horror, watching as they threw more torches to the house, cheering as the building collapsed. "What are they doing?" he said aloud, his hands trembling, fingers white as he gripped the Mirror so tight he almost shattered it.  
But the picture rippled again, back to Zeff, who was on his knees, face buried in the floor. On his face was a boot, that belonged to a tall man draped in black, with a large black hat with green boa that was recognisable anywhere.

Mihawk kicked Zeff again, who was unable to fight back as other villagers dived in, tying rope around is body, his arms pinned to his sides.

"Murderer," they shouted, dragging him to his feet, not caring that he couldn't stand.

"Make the Murderer pay," the called, dragging him from the blaze, back from the cottage, towards the Village.

"Death to the Murderer!"


	10. Le Dixième En Sequence: And So The End Draws Near

"No," the Blonde cried, fighting the hands on him as the others gathered threw their torches at his home. Some simply hit the hard clay and fell to the snow, but others managed to get their through the open windows. In seconds, the inside was a flame. And Zeff, restrained by the Villagers, was helpless to save his burning home.

"How could you," he bellowed at the townsfolk, but they just laughed at him, lighting more torches. Some threw punches at him, some kicked him. He fell to the ground, grimacing as a boot planted itself in his face.

"You murdered him," Mihawk growled from beneath his hat. "You killed Sanji, just so I wouldn't take him from you."

"No," Zeff spat, shaking the boot from his face as the villagers darted in with bonds to keep him permanently shackled. "I told you. He left for the City. It had nothing to do with you nor I."

"Lies," Mihawk proclaimed to the people that were listening. "He murdered his son and now he lies so that he can get away with it. But we know what he really is."

"Murderer," the people shouted, throwing more torches, laughing and cheering as the Cottage collapsed under the heat of the inferno. "And what shall we do with this murderer?" Mihawk laughed, egging the furious villagers on.

"Make the murderer pay," the called in reply, beginning to drag the man back to the village. "And how shall we make him pay?" Mihawk laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"DEATH TO THE MURDERER!"

"You have to let me go!" Sanji begged, grabbing the front of Zoro's coat; wet from the boy's tears that continued to fall down his face. "Please. You have to let me return to my Father. I have to save him! They'll kill him," he begged, his knees buckling, voice breaking on those last words. "Please," he whimpered, feeling helpless.

Zoro was no better. He supported Sanji, keeping him from falling to the floor. It was he who had given the boy the Mirror and now, he had almost watched his Father's execution in it.

"No," the Beast said, pulling the boy into a hug, but he fought him. "But the villagers-"

"Will kill you too," Zoro insisted, not knowing if it was the truth or not, but didn't want to risk it anyway. He didn't want Sanji to go. He didn't want the boy to come to any harm.

"If you go…"

You'll never come back, he finished in his head. He knew Sanji would have no obligation to return. He was Zoro's prisoner after all and if the Beast freed him, why would the boy come back to his Prison, when he could live a free life somewhere else. With people.

"Sanji," Zoro said softly, a finger under the boy's chin to make him look up at him. His fringe was swept back, and Zoro could see both his Blue, Indigo eyes swimming in tears.

"I love you Sanji. Stay here with me."

The boy seemed to freeze, shocked at the Beast's confession. But Zoro continued.  
"Forget them," he hushed, trying to calm Sanji with the sound of his voice. "Forget about them. Forget about them all and we can be together. You and I," he smiled, bending down to press his lips against the boy's

But Sanji didn't press back. He left his mouth slack, his eyes, frozen open.

Zoro leaned back, his smile vanishing as fresh tears spilled down on to the Blue Silk dress that Sanji was wearing.

"Please," Sanji whispered, the word barely audible as he begged to be released. It broke Zoro's heart to see him like that. And it broke his heart to answer; "you may go."

He spoke them clearly, his face a mask of stone before he too, began to cry.

Sanji fled, without even a thank you. His mind was a blur, standing from where he was crouched against the Beast, tearing across the Ballroom. He kicked off his shoes in the Dining Room, unaware of the servants that cried out after him, shocked to see him in tears.

Sanji raced barefoot up the stairs, not thinking as he ran into his room, not even hearing Franky's shocked outcry. He saw he clothes on the bed, and in one fluent movement, slipped from the dress into the cotton trousers and button shirt. He hopped into his boots as he ran out of the door, snagging a cloak from the coat stand as he went.

By that time, Chopper and Usopp were at the top of the stairs. Sanji didn't falter as he vaulted over them, taking the stairs three at a time, racing to the Entrance Hall.

Before he knew it, he was out the door, running down the snow-covered steps and across the large courtyard, to the all too familiar wrought-iron gates. But there was someone there, even more familiar.

They were wearing a dark purple cloak, making it hard to see them casually leant against the Ground's Wall. They were waiting patiently, holding the reins of a familiar towards large horse, saddled and ready to be ridden…

Sanji didn't think as he took the reins offered to him, leaping onto the back of the mount. Cheval reared, whinnying loudly as the large gates creaked open and he bolted into the dark of the West Woods.

"You're letting him go?" the Enchantress asked softly, stood beside Zoro who was staring at the image of the fleeting figure. Sanji's blonde hair flashed in the moonlight before it disappeared from the gate and out of Zoro's life forever.  
"You knew I would have to," Zoro murmured softly, ignoring the wet fur on his cheeks. "I can't keep him prisoner here forever."

The Enchantress smiled, a hand on the Prince's shoulder, smiling a sympathetic smile.

"I fell in love with him, like you said I would. I fixed him, like you asked me to."  
"Yes you did," the woman said, needing no more words.

Zoro didn't either. He stood taller, a hand on each door as he began to close the doors. And this time, he would lock them, so no one else could trespass…

"Master?" It was Luffy. He hopped closer, taking up the space that the Enchantress had been, although she had disappeared. "Where has Sanji gone?"  
"Home," Zoro answered sullenly, putting strength behind his arms as the doors began to close.

"But why?" the Candle Stick asked. "I thought you loved him. So why did you let him leave."  
"It's because I love him that I let him go," Zoro answered again, sighing.

"But if you love him, won't don't you just go with him?"

Zoro paused. He turned to Luffy, as if the boy was mad. "But the people in the Village. They'll be scared of me."  
"But you don't love the people in the village," Luffy said. "You love Sanji. So you should be with Sanji."

Zoro looked form the boy, to the small gap bewtween the front doors, and beyond the iron gates that stood a jar. He hadn't left the castle in all the years he had been cursed. Could he really leave now to follow the Blonde?

Yes. He could.  
Because he loved Sanji.

Zoro barged through the Entrance Doors, racing out into the night as the heaven's showered down upon him. The rain poured like a dam had broke, flooding the ground, washing away the Winter snow, drenching him before he had reached the Iron Gates. But that didn't stop him.  
He only had his mind on Sanji, who could be in trouble. Who he had simply left to defend his Father by himself.

His mind was full of Sanji.

And not at all of the Enchanted Rose, waiting in his tower.  
Where another petal fell.

Faster, faster, Sanji urged his mount, one hand on the reins, the other on his hood that whipped and flapped in the strong gust that came with the storm. It had appeared so suddenly, or maybe it had been there all along and he had just missed it as he raced towards the Village.  
He trusted the horse to know the way, doing all he could not to fall off as the horse flew through the narrow trees, twisting and turning, finding the shortest route back to the edge of the forest.

And before he knew it, Sanji was there. With no shelter from the rain or wind, the storm was worse than ever, but not strong enough to kill the fire that still swallowed the cottage. He could see it already, with flames leaping high into the air and the long stretching shadows of villagers still celebrating around it.

Sanji charged forward, barely pulling on the reins as his horse skidded to a stop. The people cried out in shock, darting away to avoid the stampede of hooves.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER?" Sanji bellowed, eyes streaming with tears that mixed with the rain. A gust of wind wrenched his hood from his face and the crowd gasped in shock as they recognised the thin and limber Blonde to be Sanji; the very boy they accused Zeff of killing.

"Sanji? But how?"  
"He's meant to be dead!"  
"Mihawk told us-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Sanji demanded, his horse rearing and screaming, as if he too wanted to know where the boy's Father had been taken.

But Sanji was answered by the sounds of more laughter, brought to him by the raging winds. He could hear their repeated chants of "murderer, murderer, murderer…" and it made his blood run cold.  
The only reason they would've taken him to the village was;

The gallows!

Sanji didn't bother to wait, to listen to the tales of the shocked villagers. He pulled his reins tight and the horse screamed in outrage, bolting towards the village. Sanji urged the Beast to go faster, screaming for idle townsfolk to move aside as he raced after the chanting crowd to the gallows in the centre of the village.  
He feared he would be too late, listening to the clatter of hooves on cobblestone as he took the familiar path away from the shops, towards Mihawk's manor. And there, knelt on the stage, bound by ropes and tethers like a mere creature, was the boy's Father. He bore new wounds, his face and body bloody, his clothes ripped as he was poorly treated.

Mihawk stood beside him, calling to the people, spinning lies and deceit of how Zeff had killed Sanji, just like he had killed the Boy's mother. How Zeff had locked Sanji away until he had tried to run, where he had chased him down and killed him.

"LIES!" Sanji rushed forward, astride his mount, silencing Hawkeye where he stood. "I'm not dead," he growled over the roar of the storm, although that wasn't needed with the boy standing there to easily dispute every tale Mihawk had told the simple minded villagers.  
"It's Sanji," they cried, some obviously happy to see the boy well. Other's weren't so sure, but they were ignored as Sanji slipped from the back of the horse, barging his way thorugh the crowd. He pulled himself up onto the soaked wood of the gallows, kneeling beside his Father, who watched him, wideyed and crying himself. "Sanji," he breathed, obviously relieved. "Where have you been?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his son.  
"It doesn't matter," Sanji whispered back, nestling his head into the crook of the man's neck. "I'm home now. I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

Behind them, the crowd roared in outrage. They had been expecting a hanging, only to find the murderer was not what he was accused to be. And Mihawk, standing gobsmacked, could do nothing to appease the angry mob. But then he got an idea.

"How dare you side with a murderer," he growled to Sanji, much to the boy, (and everyone else's) confusion. "That man killed your Mother. He is still a murderer," Mihawk accused, slapping Sanji away with the back of his hand. It knocked him away from Zeff, who could not move for the bindings on his feet.  
Suddenly, more hands grabbed at him as Ramu and Mihawk's faithful followers pulled him to the side of the gallows, unable to help his Father, who was still to be executed. "NO! You can't," Sanji screamed as Mihawk took the noose, placing it around the Older Blonde's neck. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Sanji wished the Beast was with him. He, with his mighty claws could slay Mihawk and save his Father, where he had failed. It was then that he realised that he hadn't said goodbye. He hadn't told Zoro he would come back. He would save his Father and go back to him…

"I love you Sanji. Stay here with me."

The rain and his tears stung his eyes and they rolled down the Blonde's cheeks. Sanji lowered his head as he realised the grave mistake he had made…

"There is something you can do," came the slithery, deceitful voice of the Sword master. He was beside Sanji now, their faces almost touching. The Blonde had to resist the urge to head butt the man knowing it would only spur him to pull the lever and hang Zeff. He needed to delay. To stall.  
"I'll let him live, if you promise to me now, that you'll marry me."

Sanji's mouth went slack, his mouth dry. He was desperate to agree, to save his Father. But something made him pause. A certain green-furred Beast, with rude table manners and a stubborn attitude. A love for books and literature. A warm kindness, and a soft heart.

He was sure he imagined the sound of the Beast roaring from far away in his castle…

Zoro pounded the rain-soaked earth with his paws, willing himself to go faster. He couldn't help it, letting a roar rip from between his lips. The wind whipped his fur, pushing him from behind. He felt the caress of their hands, as if it was the Enchantress guiding him along, showing him the shortest route.

Zoro let loose, feeling his body fall into a fast-paced rhythm, his body rocking back and forth as he plunged forward on all fours. He could feel the beat of his heart keeping in time to the sound of his thudding paws scrape at the mud and earth that tore up in his wake.

Zoro roared again, focusing only on his thoughts of Sanji. He forced himself to go faster, racing the wind through the West Woods, following the path that flowed across the ground like a gentle river. It grew wider and larger as he broke through the trees, listening to the wind howl at him. It pushed him East, where he could see in the far distance, a flickering light.  
Without clearly seeing it, Zoro knew it was Sanji's old dwelling.

The sight of the still-roaring inferno spurred the Beast faster. He didn't stop as he reached the shell of the former house, speeding past as he headed towards a small village further. He could hear the cries of angry people and the unmistakable scream of his beloved Sanji, somewhere in their midst.

"SANJI!" the Beast roared, passing houses and dawdling townsmen, who screamed and shrieked at the sight of the Monster. But Zoro ignored them, his mind on Sanji and only Sanji. He had stopped shouting, so he couldn't listen for him, but it was clear that he was with the other crowd, stood in front of a large oak at the far end of the cobblestone street. And there, between the crowd and the tree, was a raised stage. A man knelt in the middle, beaten and brusied as he waited for death from the rope that coiled around his neck. Beside him were more men; two crouched together…

Zoro saw the flash of gold and his heart soared.

"SANJI!"

Every head turned to the sound of the monstrous roar. Men, women and children screamed at the sight of the Monster, fleeing from the street to the shelter of buildings, pushing and shoving in hopes not to be caught in the sight of the creature that hunted them. Only the men on the stage remained where they were, frozen in fear, but for two: Sanji, and a man cloaked in black.  
"By my beard," he gasped, seemingly unafraid as Zoro charged closer, eyes only on Sanji, who was being held down by the villagers.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Zoro ordered furiously, leaping to the stage in one ginormous bound. He knocked the men away, standing over the top of Sanji as he turned to the remaining enemy.  
The man in black didn't seem deterred by the show of fierceness, instead seemingly in awe.

"Aren't you fearsome," he marvelled, reaching into his cloak to pull forth a sword. "Ramu," he called, addressing the dazed man underneath the gallows. "Fetch my prize. I may have to use that on a Beauty such as this one."  
Ramu seemed far too happy to be sent away from the town square, disappearing to the black-walled manor.

But Zoro didn't give him a second thought, instead, lowering his body, curling around Sanji. He lifted him to his feet with one hand, holding him close as he looked him over for bruises or cuts. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. "I'm fine," Sanji replied, his own voice shaking. But Zoro could hear the relief, and feel it from the tight hug as Sanji embraced him. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye," he whispered, crying once more as Zoro stood to his full height, holding Sanji against his broad chest.  
But not once did he forget about the Sword Master, that took that moment to move closer. He swung at Zoro, forcing the Beast to twist sharply, grabbing Sanji so he didn't get caught in the swing of the sword that slammed into the wooden plank at their feet. It splintered as Mihawk pulled his blade clean, darting in with a jab that caught Zoro's forearm as he pushed Sanji out of range.  
"Free your Father," he ordered, focusing on the man he had to battle.

The storm seemed to quieten, as if it was holding its breath. Dimly aware of the hush that had befallen, each faced his opponent and froze, waiting to see who would move first.

"Behind you! Zoro!" Sanji's shout carried over the quiet.  
The Beast saw them then. Silent as beetles; two men scuttled towards him in the cover of the fog, from the moving shadow of the tree branches.  
More followed, slipping from doorways and corners. Their steps masked by the wind and rain, the pack stalked in, converging from every direction. More melted away from the crowds, armed with weapons in hopes to defend their homes. Each was nervous, close to running; clear from the hesitant, slow steps they took as they prowled closer. They carried knives and clubs and chains.

They moved as one, spreading out to surround the Gallows, blocking every exit, deterring the Beast from any ideas he may have had about fleeing. But that was far from mind as Zoro crouched lower, preparing to fight.

He picked a target; one in front, where his allies would see him fall, and jumped.  
The bully collapsed with a blood-bubbling neck wound. The familiar stench of death rose in the stormy night.

Zoro aimed for his second target.

The thugs hesitated, fingering blade and cudgel as if they would bring some sort of cold comfort. They sent nervous glances back and forth. Attack or retreat. If they were to decide, it would be now.

Then, it was the cloaked man's turn. To the shocked cries of onlookers still yet to flee, he darted forward. His blade turned in the air, flashing in the light of the burning torches.  
But it wasn't towards Zoro that the blade flew. But to the Blonde's crouched close by, stock-still on the gallows.

"Sanji," Zoro cried out.  
He was fast; cat like and nimble, he darted into the space that his sword would not pass, his foot kicking the blade to cut the rest of the older man's bonds.  
Mihawk, hoping that Zoro would've leapt to the boy's rescue, was caught off guard by the action, his grip slackened enough so that the second kick knocked the blade clean form his hand, landing in the mud. In the same movement, Sanji rolled to the floor, hands replacing his feet as they swung in a wide circle, catching the man in the centre of his chest.  
Hawkeye was sent clean off his feet, tumbling in a flail of limbs, rolling to the cobblestone below.

Zoro sent Sanji an approving grin, then was distracted once more, striking out as two enemies had tried to creep closer to him. One dead. One wounded. That would've been two if his claws hadn't hit badly and glanced off the second's collar blade. But with a swipe of his paw, another body joined the count.

The Beast forced his mind to the others, ignoring the squirming corpses that tried to fight the hold of death. He looked for the pattern; the hunting movements that they performed, still trying to spot an opening to catch the Beast unaware.  
A chain whistled past. Zoro grabbed it and jerked the man off balance, dragging him closer, to drive his claws through a gap in the leather waistcoat, up under the bones, to the heart.  
For an instant he stood locked, face-to-face with his killer. Outrage, disbelief and regret surged in his eyes, then simply drained away. His eyes rolled back.  
Dead.

Zoro was stood for too long. A club cracked down on his back, made evil with nail heads driven through at all angles. They caught his cape, his robes and ripped through his fur to the skin beneath. Another crack and Zoro dropped to his knees. He dodged another blow, rolling away, his legs taking the attacker down.

Sanji cried out.

Up.  
Zoro had to get up.

He was on all fours, shaking his head, trying to see through the wind and the rain, the fog that circled around them. Sanji was stretched between two men, who yelled abuse as they dragged him back, insulting him with slurs and harsh words. "You're on the Beast's side," they cursed him, brutally dragging him from the gallows to the darkness of the climbing hill, towards the dark manor.  
Zeff tried to reach from him, but from the abuse of boots and punches, he had no energy to save his son.

Zoro was barely back onto two feet before another blade cleaved down towards his head. He simply grabbed it in his giant paws, stopping it in it's track, snapping it as if it were carved from wood.  
The Beast had no time to kill the man; chasing down those that were taking Sanji from him. He hunted them down, throwing them to the shadows, lifting Sanji into his arms. He held him there, protected from anyone else that would bring him harm.

But Zoro could not fight and defend at the same time.

The remaining men knew this. More picked up arms, outraged at the deaths of their fellow fighters. The dozen remaining thugs turned into a mob once more. Sharp swords, pitch forks, clubs and torches that burnt defiantly against the still-howling winds.

"We have to get out of here," Sanji said desperately. "Get my Father and run."  
He turned in a circle, looking for a hole in the net closing around them.

Two moved at once.

Zoro jerked back, aside. The spear meant for his neck whizzed by in a blur. The Beast twisted in time; only the tip of the blade scratching Sanji's arm, the rest having pierced his protective layers of clothing. But concern for Sanji caused him to be slow in reacting to the club that drew from his blindside. He ducked this time, feeling his fur ruffle with the force of it.

Sanji tumbled from his grip, unable to place his feet beneath him as he met the ground with a hard thud. Zoro couldn't spare him a hand, instead shoving him roughly, putting himself between the Blonde and the pack-like mob.

Zoro dropped to all fours, Beast like. He let loose a guttural roar that shock the ground as thunder boomed and lightening crashed. His eyes flared with challenging fury, his fur bristling to make himself look larger. He scratched the stone with his claws, causing sparks to fly.

The two that attacked shrunk back to the crowd, catching their breath, waiting their turn once more as others answered the call for blood, stepping forward. Four this time, although they waited, thinking, assessing before they moved.

The closest charged for a shrike of defiance. Zoro sidestepped his blade; held at point. Lance -like as it jabbed at him. His opponent lunged. The Beast whirled to face him. He avoided one sharp jab, only to step in line of another.  
The blow glanced off his ribcage, a sharp sting fading fast. In front of him, two foul attackers leered at him, grinning before a third, to the right, jabbed at his midsection.  
It glanced off Zoro's claws and suddenly the Beast went on the offensive. He swept his arm wide, taking out half a dozen with it.

But one man proved effective at defence, and Zoro's sharpened claws met with a equally sharp sword. Larger than any the Beast had ever seen, held with ease up high, it was the cloaked man once more. The same that hurt Sanji's Father. The same that had struck for the boy himself.

Fury fuelled the Beast's roar and he struck again. Claw met blade once more. Both Beast and Man were equally matched. With every strike, the other deflected or blocked it. It was a power battle. A test of speed but also stamina.  
Zoro had brute strength behind him, but he had been fighting many whilst the black-cloaked man had waited for his servant to fetch his weapon. He had waited for the mob to tire the Beast, rather than fight him straight on. But Mihawk was also at a slight disadvantage. He hunted Beasts like Zoro, but none as big nor powerful, and certainly none with the man's intelligence.  
Arrogant and proud, he didn't think of this as he stepped into Zoro's right-hand swipe, his large sword brought up in an arch. Zoro threw himself back to avoid the fangs of the monstrous sword. It moved swiftly and freely as if the sword itself was alive.

Behind, the rumbled of laughter grew from the crowd. They had been wanting the Beast's death since he first killed one of their own.  
And now, Mihawk would give it to them.

One, baited by the promise of blood, grew impatient. He charged forward, yelling as he did, only to impale himself on Zoro's claws, sharper than talons. His body fell, becoming just another corpse without a face.

The death spiked rage amongst the gathered crowd. They raised their make-shift weapons, shouting abuse and death threats. "Monster!"  
"Animal," they cried in chorus. "Death to the Beast."

"NO!"

It was Sanji who cried out in protest, appearing as if from nowhere. He stood, arms outstretched, using his own body to shield Zoro. He wouldn't stand idly by whilst the Prince fought to defend him. He would fight as well.

"Sanji, get away, it's not safe," Zoro hissed, his eyes unmoving from his opponent. But Hawkeye was distracted as well, his piercing eyes on the Golden Haired Boy that grew angry at the villagers for wanting to harm this Beast…

Why?

"Sanji, go!" Zoro ordered with more ferocity, grabbing the boy by the waist, moving him away from the angry mob. Anything to keep him from the danger.  
They shared a look. Of deep affection and fear for the other.

Mihawk saw. And understood.  
He took his chance, darting forward with his blade level. It arched across Zoro's chest, cutting a deep wound from shoulder to stomach. The Beast roared in pain, staggering back. Sanji cried out, but he was helpless to watch as the blade point dove into the Beast's chest.

Zoro obliged in kind, pain consuming more of his mind than he wished. The blow was weak, barely a scratch to the Sword Master that pressed him again.

Zoro's footing was weak, earlier injuries having sapped his strength. His wounds stung in the cold air. Fatigue drew on his tired mind.

Sword and Claw met, clashing together over and over between dodges and feints.

It wasn't a wound that took Zoro to his knees. It was exhaustion.  
His head lolled forward slightly, his arms slack at his side, barely able listening to Sanji's panick stricken voice, calling him from somewhere to his right. He looked, to offer him a small smile, to tell him it was all alright…

He was just catching his breath.

"ZORO!" Sanji screamed. He thrashed against the arms that trapped him; villagers that had snuck up on him, realising that he was the Beast's one weakness. He bit and kicked at them, but was unable to throw them, still screaming the Prince's name over and over.

The Green Beast tried to get up from the rain-slick cobblestone, but it was hard. He was out of breath, his wounds affecting him more than he wished to admit. His strength had been sapped in the fight; most of his energy wasted on anger.  
Anger he now directed at himself. He had charged here to save his precious Sanji, only to fall to the blade of the man that had hurt him…

Mihawk took a satisfying step forward, his sword; no longer needed, held limp at his side. "I just can't decide if I should skin you, or mount your head upon my wall," the man laughed maliciously, glancing to the Blonde to see the distress it brought to hear such a threat.

"No, Mihawk. Please, I beg you," Sanji sobbed, fearing for the Beast who still hadn't moved in his own defence.

"Beg me what?" the black-cloaked man sneered, lifting a boot to kick the Beast down. He didn't fight it, letting his body slump back to the wet ground.

"Don't hurt him," Sanji pleaded, still trying to shake his retainers.

Mihawk just laughed, stepping to the Beast's side. He lay the blade point just over Zoro's heart, laughing as Sanji cried out again. "Stop it Mihawk! Don't hurt him."  
"And why should I?" the man asked, amused by the turn of events.

"Because if you spare him… I'll marry you."

Silence drew across the night.  
Mihawk fixed the Blonde with a beady eye, seeing the firm truth in the boy's one eye. They were red from crying, his own face dirty from grime and blood as he had taken his own share of damage as he fought the villagers.

"For him?" Mihawk growled in disbelief, looking back to the Monster that lay defeated on the floor. He wasn't listening to the conversation around him, just looking up to the sky. Rain pattered on his face, but he continued to stare upwards.

It's finally raining…

"For him!" Mihawk growled in rage, realising that the prize he wanted the most had already been stolen by this misshapen, ugly freak of nature. He looked down to the creature that had been fighting relentlessly, recalling how had had fought for Sanji, defended Sanji.

He had come.

For Sanji.

"Let him go Mihawk." Sanji warned the man, his voice calm. "Let him go and I promise I will marry you."

The man looked to the Blonde. His anger grew from humiliation as he realised the truth, even without either speaking it out loud.

"You'll marry me either way," he declared, lifting his blade.

And to the strangled cries of the broken-hearted Blonde, the black-cloaked Sword Master drove his blade deep into the heart of the Beast.

Far to the North, in an abandoned tower, stood a single rose.  
Once proud and grand, now it curled upon itself, wilting to become nothing more than a memory on the surface of a stone pedestal, protected by a small glass dome.


	11. Le Onzième: Separated Forever

The rain fell, washing away the fog, leaving the corpse on the blood and rain-slick cobblestone road. The Beast was motionless, but still the boy cried out for him, struggling against those that looked down on him with narrow, hateful eyes.

"How could you," Sanji sobbed, cringing as he watched Mihawk draw his blade from Zoro's body. It shook, the sickening sounds of wet metal passing through flesh clear in the rain-filled street.  
And the sound of Zoro's pained groan.

He was still alive!

"ZORO!" Sanji yelled, suddenly forgetting everything else. He threw himself to the floor, managing to free himself of the startled villager's, who, were too concerned by the still-breathing Monster. The boy crawled away, past their reach of arms. He ran to where Zoro still lay, with Mihawk stood over him, sword raised as if he was about to strike again…

"No," the Blonde screamed, throwing himself between the blade and the Beast's body. He tangled his fingers through Zoro's wet fur, laying his head against Zoro's, listening to his ragged breathing. His body became a shield, halting the motion of the sword as the shocked Sword Master stepped back.  
The boy didn't notice, too busy clinging to Zoro with all the strength he could muster.

"S-san... -ji..."

The boy pulled his head back so that he could look Zoro in the eye. He was looking at him, brow faintly furrowed, eyes lidded as he focused on the one laid over him.

Sanji found himself smiling, although he wasn't happy. He was laughing softly, although he felt like crying. "I'm here," he said, his voice strained and croaky. His smile brightened as the Beast grinned back.  
His eyes were misty, his mouth moving wordlessly, dribbling crimson rain from the corners. The Beast lifted a paw, stretching up, wandering for something to hold onto.  
An anchor to life as he slowly began to slip deeper into darkness.

No. Zoro knew he was dying.  
He could feel it from the chill in his heart. Feel it in the ice that spread though his body as his life slowly left him. He could see it in the misting eyes of his beloved Blonde.  
He wasn't trying to hold on. Not really.

Or maybe for a little longer, just so he could tell Sanji he loved him, one last time.

One. Last. Time.

"Sssh…" he whispered softly, his paw cupping the Blonde's tear stained face. Gently, he brushed the skin with his paw, wiping away a fresh tear. "Don't…. cry…" he whispered, staring up at that beautiful boy whom he loved so much. He smiled for him, to show him he wasn't scared.

He wanted to apologise for being unable to save him, or his father.  
But he couldn't find the words.

He wanted to tell him to be strong. To be himself, go where he wanted, do what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell him to be bold and be brave. Go to the Grand Line. Have his own adventure like those that he loved, in books that he had read, and read aloud to Zoro.  
He wanted to tell him to be happy. To go on those adventures. Make new friends. Find someone who loves him, just as much as he loves them.

He wanted to tell him to write his own story. To pass on his adventures for the next lost soul that needed a little courage, or a little strength. Or a meddling Enchantress.

And most of all, he wanted to tell Sanji he loved him.

But he couldn't find the words.

Sanji leant into the Beast's paw, feeling the wet fur caress his skin. He smiled back at Zoro, unable to speak, ignoring everything around him. He forgot where he was. Those that surrounded him.

It didn't matter. Because they didn't matter.

Sanji could've got angry. He could've shouted at them, insulted them, killed them for revenge….

But it would take him from Zoro's side. It would separate them in their last moments together.

Revenge could wait.

Heartbreak came first.

"The others…. in the… c-castle," the Prince began, coughing between words. He cringed in pain, but covered it over for Sanji's sake. "Look… after-"

"No," Sanji said firmly, anger in his voice as he understood what the man was trying to say. "We're going to go back together," he sniffed, trying to ignore reality for just a little longer. He could take him back to the castle. He would care for him, help him until the Beast regained his strength. Then they could live in the castle together.

Happily ever after…

"I'm…. sorry…" Zoro rasped, giving what little strength he had left to speak. Sanji just shook his head, laughter bubbling from his lips. "You don't need to be sorry," he reassured him, not knowing why Zoro was apologising.

Sorry, for keeping him prisoner for these past months? Sorry that he couldn't read books without tearing them?

Sorry, for becoming so dear to him, only to leave him alone?

Sorry that his blood stained Sanji's clothes?

Sorry that he had lost?

Sorry, for leaving so soon?

Sorry that he was dying.

"I am," Zoro said more firmly, a little gruffness in his voice. He needed to speak. He wanted to speak.  
Sanji knew this. And he knew that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry I left," Sanji said to him. Because he realised, this was all his fault. If he had never have left, Zoro wouldn't have followed. If he hadn't told him about Christmas, he would never had received the Mirror.

If he had never followed after Zeff, he would have never found the castle.

"Sssh," Zoro said. "Not… you're f-fault. I followed… followed you." The Beast closed his eyes for a moment, a pained expression slipping across his face. It hurt him to speak, but he needed to tell Sanji why.

"Because I…"

"I…"

Sanji waited, his finger's tightening around the Beast's paw, rising on his knees in anticipation. He watched as Zoro breathed, trying to control his body, fighting with Death that curled his hands around the frail, fleeting soul of the once-proud Prince.

"Because…."

But the words never came.

Those brown eyes found the blue, and in them was every thing he never got to say. Every word, every laugh and tear. Every memory of their short time together.

Every adventure they would've had. Could've had.

The paw holding Sanji's face thudded to the wet floor.

Zoro smiled and lay still.

Dead.

Sanji sniffed and sobbed silently. He leaned down and looked at the peaceful, lifeless face of the man that he loved. Eyes fixed and vacant. He sank closer, one hand over his chest, the other searching for the paw that he had let go of. He lifted it again, so still, touching it to his wet cheek, closing his eyes for just a moment.

In that eternal second he felt Zoro's presence. The kiss they never shared. His mind struggled to stay in that moment, but it was gone. As swift as wind. As elusive as smoke.

Sanji didn't want to leave him without regret. So slowly, softly, Sanji kissed him, gentle on his lips.  
He tasted blood. It made him feel cold and sick on the inside, but he didn't show it.

Delicately, he kissed his brow, eyes shut tight. He wished this to be a nightmare. To wake in the confines of his room in the castle where everyone waited, and the Beast was alive. But that was not the case.

Sanji knew it. Deep down.

The tender moment seemed to stretch on forever. Forever in agony, but Sanji didn't want it to end.

"I love you," he whispered affectionately, speaking aloud the words the Beast could not. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

The rain took his tears and washed them away. They washed away the blood that had soaked the Beast's fur, his clothes, and Sanji's, who didn't care.

Sanji placed his paw by his side and lay his head upon his silent chest, feeling his cool body, tears soaking into his clothes already damp with rain.

"I love you," the boy repeated, over and over, like a spell that had taken hold of him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

The wind tore through the night, howling and wailing in despair. The rain, torrential and relentless, falling as stones. Ice. Cold and numbing as it floods the ground.

The trees creaking, bending, moaning in the heart of the storm. Light dance in bolts. They ark across the sky, ripping it in half. It darkens. Clouds billow and swell from nowhere, blocking out the moon and stars; distraught as they watch the heartbreak unfold.

Even the earth rises up in anger. The mountains shake, the trees uproot themselves. Penance is given as homes are destroyed in the gale. No longer cosy places of shelter, but vulnerable shells of wood, metal and stone that are reduced to rubble under the feet of the storm.  
It rains down, and rains down hard, battering the villagers away.

They flee like rats, scurrying to escape the Wrath of the Storm. To dark holes and damp places, they cower, wincing every time the lightening cackles from above. Their tails between their legs, they watch the merciless rivers that flood the gully's and gutters.  
They are unwanted mutts. No longer strong and proud wolves that hunt and kill Monsters, but weak, frightened creatures of the Earth that bend to it's will, just like all who have a place on the Earth.

But the Earth no longer wants them.

They sky rains down an ocean of water, flooding the streets. Endless and eternal, torrents of wind and rain attack violently.

It crashed against the remaining houses, cascading in waterfalls to join the river that was in the street. No, the street had become a river, flowing fast and swift, washing the dirt and scum away.

The storm raged on until all signs of the once quiet, peaceful country village was washed away.

It seemed tomorrow never came for Sanji. He recalled those last few moments over and over, still clutching the cold body of Zoro. His fingers were numb, his face numb from the chill of the rain that had washed over him and the Prince.

Sanji knew nothing would bring Zoro back. Not a thousand words. For he had tried.  
Not even a thousand tears. He knew, for he had cried.

He would still be clinging to him now, if it weren't for rough, but gentle hands that pulled the boy away. At first, Sanji let his body be manhandled, until he realised that he was no longer beside Zoro. "No, NO!" he cried, fighting against the pull that was dragging him away form the corpse and the gallows.

"Let me go back," he begged his Father. But Zeff stone-walled him. Strong arms, sore from the beating, dragged Sanji away. He watched the fading figure of the Beast through his tears, the fight in him failing. And still Zeff dragged him, carefully treading his way through the remnants of houses.

Sanji let his body be moved. Pushed and pulled in a hurry as Zeff tried to flee with his son.

"Where are you going?" boomed the voice of one Zeff had hoped was dead. But a storm could not kill Hawkeye. He stood there, barely dishevelled from the rain and thunder.

Following stood the few mutts who refused to stay in the shells of what was once their homes.

Not when one more enemy still breathed.

"Give us the boy," one demanded, breathing deeply.  
It was Pearl, the tradesman. He was stood awkwardly, an arm limp from damage of the storm. In the other he held a crooked bar of metal, once part of a window. Now a weapon for killing and hurting.

His eyes, animalistic. His smile manic as he prowled closer, egged on by the footsteps of the villagers.

"He was the one who brought that…. that Devil to the village," Arlong spat, equally injured. "If he had never brought that monster, he would've never destroyed the village."

"That was the storms doing," Zeff replied defiantly, turning to face the slowly gathering mob. He glanced to Sanji, hoping the boy would be able to escape. But the lifelessness in him told Zeff that Sanji didn't have any fight left.  
Even when his life was on the line.

"It was that Monster who brought the storm," someone shouted, to the angry replies of the townsfolk.

"And it was Sanji who brought the storm," Mihawk yelled, his voice louder than the rest. "He's responsible!"

"No," Zeff yelled, but he was drowned out by the chorus of the mob.

"Make him pay!"

"Kill him too"

"Before he summons another Monster."

"NO!" Zeff roared, but he was helpless against the angry dozens. He couldn't keep his grip on his son, who was yanked away. The old man was knocked unconscious by a wooden club, left to lie in the road.

No one gave him a second thought. They only thought of Sanji. They bound him with rope: his arms and legs.

The boy did not fight them. He just accepted their hits and kicks, closing his eyes to await death. There he would join Zoro. There, they could be together.

"He's a sorcerer," the villagers cried, accusing the Blonde of witchcraft. "Black magic," horrified mothers screamed, fearful for their children. They covered the young ones eye's and hurried away to the standing Black Manor.  
Like Mihawk, his Manor had remained untouched in the storm and became a shelter for those who didn't wish to partake in the Blonde's execution.

"Kill the sorcerer," the villagers chant, dragging Sanji towards the oak tree the stood in the centre of town. It had tilted in the storm, some roots lifted from the ground, still clinging deep into the Earth to keep it from falling. Beside it, was the broken remains of the gallows; splintered oak planks and large timber beams.

But that didn't deter the villagers. simply began stamping on the planks, breaking them up into smaller shards, easy to move. Then they threw them at the base of the tree, building a small pyre to burn.

Because everyone knows, the only way to kill a Sorcerer, is to burn them.

They used the oak tree as a tether, tying him there so he would not run when the flames came to burn him. Sanji didn't plan to run though. He would wait. He would greet Death with open arms, and follow him down the path that led to Zoro.

"Burn the Monster as well," someone cried. "Rid this village of evil!"

The words jogged some understanding in the Blonde. He turned his head, watching as a handful of men approached the corpse. They kept their distance at first, fearing that Zoro somehow still lived.

How Sanji hoped. Against all hopes, he wished the Beast to stand and smite every last person here, as revenge for killing him.

But it never happened and the Beast was cast at Sanji's feet. Fur and clothes still stained with blood, eyes open and unseeing. But Sanji saw. He relived the moment the sword pierced the Prince's heart. He heard the Beast's last words over and over.

But then came the flames. In the darkness, they were a beacon of light.

And in their light, Zoro vanished.

Sanji would go next.

Sanji didn't know why, but he was afraid. He had wanted the flames to devour him, they way they had devoured Zoro. But now that they were there, licking the wooden pyre he stood upon, he felt a twinge of fear.

This will hurt, he thought, but it wasn't the pain he feared.

It was uncertainty about the beyond. He had been told all his life there was somewhere to go, once you died. Above in the clouds, or below in the Earth. Maybe somewhere entirely different. A new world, with a new life.

But what if where he was sent, wasn't where Zoro was. What if this was the end.

What if Death was simply Death. An empty nothing of darkness. No emotion, no feeling.

Nothing but silence and Death.

And loneliness.

Sanji feared the fire. He feared the heat that warmed his feet and dried his clothes. He feared what the fire would bring after his body was burnt and his bones became dust in the wind.

Fear consumed Sanji before the fire did. It laughed at him with its cackling voice. It made his legs weak, his stomach churn and his heart to thud painfully in his chest. He paled, his body rigid and frozen. He is cold, colder as the fire stalks closer.

Fear told him to run.

But the bindings held him tight.

Fear told him to scream.

But the smoke was choking him.

Fear told him to cry and weep in despair. But Sanji didn't have the tears to spare for himself.

He had cried them for Zoro, and now there were none. Not that tears could save him.

The fire drew closer still, teasing and taunting as it winds through the pyre like a great hungry serpant. It's out of control now, hissing smoke and spitting sparks. It bites through wood, snapping them in its jaws, spewing great plumes of smoke to the sky.

Smoke that chokes Sanji. He coughs and splutters as the black, grey clouds surround him. Ash burns his throat, his skin, his body as it snows down from above.

He can't see. The smoke is blinding him, stinging his eyes. They cry tears he didn't realise he had, but that does nothing to help him see Death that is coming for him.

Sanji is afraid of Death. He doesn't want to go where Zoro is not. He is here, apart of the inferno that blazes around him. He wants to be with Zoro, but not a part of the fire.

It is not warm like Zoro.

It is hot. A heat that hurts

It is not kind, like Zoro.

It will bring Sanji pain. It will bring him agony.

It is not Zoro.

And Sanji does not want it.

Suddenly, the flames roar high into the air; a wall of fire that burns high into the night. Sanji watches, waiting for it to fall and consume him.

"SANJI!"

And the flames fall. Back into the pyre. Back to the Earth. They swarm together, twisting over and through one another, weaving with one another to form the shape of a giant beast. Not like Zoro.  
This was a fierce tiger. With fangs of fire and eyes that glowed like ember, it roared in anger. Huge paws swiped at the onlookers, causing them to scream and retreat. More accusations of "Magic" rose up from the fleeing villagers, but their cries were silence as the flame-Beast leapt from the pyre, devouring them where they had once stood.

Sanji watched, frozen where he was stood on the few remaining, untouched planks of the pyre. He couldn't understand what he was seeing, until a thought occurred to him.

It was Zoro. He had become the flames, to save Sanji once more.

He was still here….

"SANJI!" screamed a familiar voice from so very close. The Blonde snapped out of daze, seeing the boy that stood beside him. His hands were clawing at the bindings, desperately trying to free Sanji. He looked over to the crowd, who had realised the Tiger could not walk far from the pyre.

Their fear quickly turned to anger as they saw the boy next to the Sorcerer, trying to free him.

"No," they cried, rushing forward, only to be scared off by the tiger that prowled the line that separated them from Sanji, and the boy who had finally broken the bonds that kept Sanji tied to the tree. "We have to go. She can't keep that for long!" the boy cried over the sound of chaos and confusion.

The Blonde had no time to react as the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him from the pyre. As they did, the Tiger turned on them. But instead of attacking, like it had the villagers, it returned to the stacked wood. The tiger became and inferno once more, consuming the tree as its next victim.

"Sanji, come on," the boy said, who hadn't stopped to watch the spell fade. He was already pulling the older teen towards the crowd. And there, fighting their way through were more strangers. A girl with flaming red-hair was using a wooden staff to knock back Pearl and Carmen. A boy with a long nose was using a slingshot to send rocks into the crowd.

"C'mon," yelled a man, similar to the boy that dragged Sanji towards him. He and a pale, black haired man were fighting Mihawk's guards with swords. It was clear who were the better fighters as Mihawk's men went down, bodies racked with cuts and deep wounds.

Sanji felt as confused as before, his body pushed and pulled away from the raging inferno. A deafening crack cut through the noise, and suddenly the Giant Oak that once stood proud began to fall towards the fighting.

"RUN!" everyone shouted, and in the confusion, they escaped what once was the village. Behind them came those that could still fight, led by a furious Mihawk.

"I'll hold them off," came a familiar voice, and Sanji saw the silhouette of a woman step away from the retreating group. Her raven hair glowed in the light of the blaze, her eyes dark and fearsome. Sanji watched as the Librarian screamed into the night, calling for smoke to envelop her and the remaining villagers.

Shrieks of terror echoed up into the night, but that didn't stop Sanji, nor the boy that still dragged him.

"We have to go," he cried, pulling harder, accepting the help of the man that had a resemblance to him. Sanji was manhandled away. Then the world shifted and he was falling. Pain swelled in his head and everything went dark.


	12. Le Douzième Suit: Regret and Redemption

The boy lay still, his body motionless. As pale as the moon. As still as a corpse.  
Except for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. And the occasional flicker of his eyes. But that was all that told the servants of the Castle that Sanji was still alive.

It had been a week since they had saved him from near death. And still, he had not woken.

"He needs to eat," Chopper said worriedly, stood beside the bed. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he hadn't let his emotions stop him from caring for Sanji, who needed him.  
"Can't we wake him?" Franky asked from the chair at the end of the bed. He looked worn and ragged, as if he hadn't slept in days, which was true. As much as it was true for the man by the window, tapping the wall with his long, lean fingers. Beside him lay his violin, forgotten and unneeded. He had wanted to play it for Sanji as soon as he woke, but with every passing day, they feared he wouldn't wake.

Luffy didn't want to think about that. He had tried so hard to save the boy from being burnt alive, that to lose him just from falling, it was enough to make the boy wallow in self-blame. He was sat on the bed, right next to Sanji's pillow. His legs crossed, arms wrapped around them with his head resting between his knees.

"It's not your fault," Ace said, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking. He was beside the boy, one hand on his shoulder, as he too watch Sanji with baited breath.  
Usopp stood beside him too, although he didn't say a word.

Only Nami wasn't present. She seemed to have accepted that Sanji wouldn't wake up, and didn't want to be there to watch him die. She was somewhere else, busying herself with chores that needn't be done.  
But if it helped her mourn the deaths of two she cared for, no one would stop her.

"He doesn't want to wake up," came a voice. Everyone turned to the door, where the Enchantress stood. She was watching Sanji, her eyes misting slightly. She felt the most pain, because she was the one who had brought this upon the boy.  
And Zoro.

Even though he was already dead, he was still her favourite Monster. She had been fond of him. And fond of Sanji too. She had hoped that they would come together. Fall in love. Fix each other.  
Instead, her meddling had not only broken hearts, but killed.

The villagers, she didn't care for. She had killed them as revenge for killing Zoro. She hadn't been watching, so she hadn't been there to help.  
But when she saw the rose wilt and crumble, she had released her anger in storms. Lightening and thunder that she hoped would punish those that had hurt her friend…

She had killed Mihawk too. She had dragged his death out. Making it as painful as possible. She'd choke him, then let him recover, but not too much before she choked him again. She filled his lungs with poison, she burnt his eyes and left him blind. She clawed his face until he was unrecognisable and then slowly, slowly she let the ground swallow him.  
He screamed and cried for mercy in the last moments before death. Then, Robin had taken his murder in stride.

But now, she felt it wasn't enough….

"I'm sorry," the Enchantress told those in the room. "I didn't mean for this…"  
"We know," Usopp interrupted, not wanting to hear her excuses just yet. They had all heard them thought; the same excuses they had thought up and repeated in their heads over and over.  
"It happened. And we can't change it. Zoro is d-dead," he deadpanned, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Zoro…"

Every head turned to Sanji. He had whispered the Beast's name in his sleep, His face scrunched in pain, his eyes tearing. "Come back…"

Chopper turned away, his tiny eyes once more filled with tears that he tried to hide. But he failed and sobbed into Usopp's chest who pulled him close. He curled his hand onto the boy's hair and tried to calm him, his own face twisted in pain.

They all watched silently. The pain of losing their Prince was still sore for all.  
But worse for Sanji…

"No," the Blonde whispered, his hands clenching the blanket, pain deep in his heart. His breathing became erratic. He tossed and turned and, suddenly, bolted upright.

"ZORO!" But he was dead, and Sanji was here, in the castle. For a moment, they saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. That maybe it had been a dream. That maybe he had imagined everything.

But no…

Sanji looked to each of their sullen faces. Confusion at first, but then he recognised them for who they were.  
And then cried, because the one he needed the most, was not there.  
It like he was watching Zoro's death all over again. He sobbed into the covers for what felt like forever. No one could take a step closer to comfort him. No one knew if they should. Or what to say.  
Sanji continued to cry. Even when he voice ran hoarse, his body still shook as he cried.  
And cried himself to sleep once more.

Robin was waiting for Sanji in the tower. She may not have realised it herself, but she waited for three days, not moving from the only untouched chair in the room. In her hands, she held a familiar blue-leather book. One she had given to Sanji twice, and once to Zoro. She had never read it herself. She wasn't reading it now, even as she flicked through the pages. Just passing time until Sanji came to find her.

He was here now. Pale skin, sunken eyes and an emptiness that wasn't like the boy.

"How are you feeling?" the Enchantress asked him. He jumped, scanning the debris for the voice. He hadn't seen her in the chair by the balcony.  
"I'm cold," he told her, pulling the blanket further around his body. Nothing on how he was feeling, but Sanji was trying to be strong in that way. He was silent for a while, his eyes soaking up the view of Zoro's bedroom. He had only been here once, she remembered. It probably meant nothing to him then, but now it was another precious memory.

"Do you have time to talk?" the Enchantress asked, jolting Sanji from his dream-like state again. He nodded numbly, setting himself on the end of the poster bed, beside the ripped and tattered drapes. She sat beside him, both facing the open doors that led to the balcony. And just inside the threshold, was the empty stone pedestal.

"Did he ever tell you how he became the 'Beast'?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "No."  
"Would you like me to tell you?"  
Sanji nodded, without looking to the woman.

She fixed her eyes on the glass dome and began her story. "It started years ago. Before you were born," she added, as if this was important. Sanji just nodded numbly.  
"Zoro met a girl called Kuina. She was daughter of one of the Knights that served the Royal Family. And they fell in love."

Those words sparked something in Sanji. He turned to look at Robin, eyes scanning her face to see if he could find any deceit. But there was none, for it was the truth.  
Her eyes met his and held them there, as she continued. "They were lovers, but also the best of friends. They would spar as part of training, as both were eager to become the best sword masters in the land."

"On the day before Zoro's eighteenth birthday, he gave Kuina a present: a dress, to wear to his Ball. They argued over it, and fought."  
Robin paused, her eyes turning away as she recalled the moment as if it was yesterday. "It was her anger and his stubbornness. They were always equally matched, but I guess the timing was wrong, or they were both distracted. She was sloppy. He used to much force."

"He didn't mean to kill her. But he did."

Sanji gasped quietly. But Robin continued.  
"He shut himself away in his castle after that. Didn't see anyone, nor talk to anyone. Quickly, the Knights became divided and the land almost destroyed itself in the war. But Zoro didn't know about it, nor did he care. He shut himself away from the world and waited to die."

"Then I visited him. I disguised myself and asked for his help. He turned me away." The woman sighed, dropping her head in regret. "He angered me and I lost my temper. So I cursed him."  
She could feel Sanji shift away from her, as if finally seeing her for the Enchantress she truly was.

"I couldn't undo what I had done. So I slowed the time around this castle. What Zoro thought were three years, was in fact one hundred," she said with a sad smile. "I regretted my actions, and so I tried to give him as much time as my power would allow. But my magic has been waning. I've watched over him for too long."

"Y-you cursed him?" Sanji said, slowly beginning to understand. "But you sent me-"  
"To Zoro. Yes. I wanted to save you from the Villagers. And I wanted Zoro to fall in love with you," robin admitted with a sad smile. "You are a lot like Kuina. But different. I wanted Zoro to understand that."

Sanji shook his head. "But what could falling in love do? I fell in love with him but it killed him!" the Blonde cried, his voice growing louder as he became more distraught.  
"Loving him broke the curse," Robin said. "But Zoro was already dead."

Sanji shook his head. "No. I was in love with him long before he died. Why didn't-"  
"You never said it out loud," Robin explained, laying her hand on Sanji's, only for the boy to snatch his away. He stood from the bed, backing away. "No. No, no, no. If that were true…. If me saying it… out loud… break the…" Sanji didn't see where he was going. He backed into the pedestal. Robin cried out to warn him, but she was too far to catch it as it tipped.  
The glass dome toppled to the floor, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces. Fragments of glass danced across the floor, but Sanji didn't seem to notice. He just seemed to be trying to get away from Robin, darting backwards as she reached out for the glass.

"No! Because I could've…. if I had said… he wouldn't be…. he would be…"

"Alive."

He looked to her. Something sparked in his eye. "You have magic. You can use magic," he asked, almost excitedly, no longer retreating as Robin cautiously closed the gap. Sanji grabbed her when she was within reach, his grip inhumanly strong.  
The Enchantress winced, but that didn't stop Sanji as he smiled, repeating himself. "You can use magic. you can, can't you?"  
"Yes, but-" Robin began, but she was interrupted. "You can bring him back," Sanji said excitedly. "You can bring him back!"

"No!" Robin all but shouted. "I'm not strong enough anymore! I can barely keep this Castle lost from time!" She was crying now. "I used up most of my abilities in my anger. I brought the storm, the fire and the smoke," she wept, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. "I can't bring him back. He's gone Sanji. He's gone!"

The boy stopped. His smiled vanished. He moved back, releasing Robin.

He was in shock.

All of a sudden, his skin paled, almost ashen as he stumbled forward. Arms reached out to steady himself, but there was nothing but air. His mind went black, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body slumped into the waiting arms of the Enchantress.

He lay there, his heavy body awkwardly draped across her knees. As still as a corpse, barely breathing at all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stroking his hair gently, feeling her chest grow wet from more tears.

Even in sleep, Sanji wasn't free from pain.

Years passed the castle. But nothing from the outside world ever changed them, thanks to the magic that Robin has cast over the castle. Sanji continued to age, due to the Enchantresses waning power, but remained quiet and restrained. No longer lifeless, but not quiet happy, like he had been when Zoro was alive.

The servants, who had now become Human, also began to age. And they continued to care for the Blonde, taking the duty upon themselves, for Zoro.  
Each did all they could for him, continuing the chores they had, as if life had always been this way.

But eventually, time came when everyone didn't wish to remain in the castle any longer.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Sanji and Chopper stood on the steps of the castle, arms raised in farewell as the three horses trotted through the Iron Gates. "Will they be okay?" Chopper asked, watching as the silhouette of their friends slipped out to the forest, and they were gone. "Of course," Sanji said.

"Luffy has been wanting to go adventures forever," the Man said, watching Luffy, Nami and Usopp leave for their adventure.  
"Nami will keep them safe," Chopper agreed, wiping away tears he had hoped the Blonde would not see.

"I'm going to miss them," he whispered, letting Sanji pick him up into his arms. He was still just small enough to be carried, and still child-enough to enjoy it.

Sanji smiled softly. It was genuine, but still a little empty as he led deeper into the Castle.  
"I'm going to miss them too."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Sanji looked to the castle, half obscured by the wold of trees, that had grown over the years. Wild vines, ivy and plants of every kind had taken the Castle as its own. Roof tiles were missing where blossom trees grew on the third floor. Even Zoro's tower, had been over run, although the roses that grew there could never compare to the Enchanted one.

He didn't miss the castle anymore. He preferred the little cottage in the corner of the grounds to the emptiness of the castle. It was too big for just himself, now that everyone else had gone.

Ace had gone first. He had set to the seas. His plan was to sail the Grand Line and come home, but he had become too caught up in his adventures.

No one was sad though. Because they too, set out on their own.  
Brook, took his violin and songs with him. He had become a musician, who travelled all over the red line.  
Franky had left without much of a plan, but became a great architect. He helped build the cities to the North, where the snow fell and the wind blew.

Luffy, Nami and Usopp had followed Ace to the open seas. But they had returned after ten years, and took Chopper with them.

No one knew when Robin had left. Maybe the day Sanji woke up. Maybe after.  
But he hadn't seen her in years.

He hadn't seen anyone in years….

Tick Tock

Sanji sat in his rocking chair by the dying embers of the fire. He sighed deeply, fighting the sleep that called to him invitingly. He felt tired, but he wasn't ready to climb the stairs to his bedroom just yet.

Sanji returned to the book he was reading. It was written by Nami, some several years ago, but he liked to read about their adventures from time to time. His memory was failing him in old age, and he found he had forgotten some of the tales. It was like reading anew book every time.

The window buffered in the wind, and the fire danced to life for a moment, before settling back to just glowing embers. A hand brought forth a log, and laid it in the fire.  
"You should stay warm," came the sweet, gentle voice. Sanji turned, smiling at the face of a very dear friend. "You haven't aged a day, dear lady," Sanji told her.

For it was true.  
Robin remained just as beautiful and just as regal as he always remembered. Smooth, porcelain skin, small gentle features that were pulled into a smile.

"You are just as handsome as ever, dearest Sanji." Robin bowed her head, kissing Sanji's wrinkled cheek.  
"It had been a while," he said softly, his voice a little raspy. "Too long," she agreed.

Robin smiled to him, before taking Sanji's hand in hers. She took Nami's journal and closed it, before pulling Sanji from his chair. His body remained it was, but she took his soul and held it gently in her hands.

"I have one last gift for you," she whispered, kissing the soft light before it faded in her hands.


	13. La Dernière Et Finale: You've Found Me

The floors were clean, the windows washed and all the tables that didn't have customers at them had been re-laid for the next guest.  
Sanji sighed to himself and perched on the little bar stool behind the counter. He had his book just tucked under the shelf, expertly tucked into a see-through zip-seal bag, being propped open by a fork.

Sanji had made the mistake of not protecting his book in the busy, work space of both the Bar, the Kitchen, and the Rest Room. It happened once before when he had accidently spilt tea all over the pages. He had done a good job of mopping up the mess, and the words weren't too smudged. But once was enough and Sanij wouldn't let it happen again, he thought sternly, turning the page and replacing the fork so that the book didn't shut.

"I'm going out for groceries," came a grumble from somewhere to the boy's left, as Zeff, the Baratie's head chef walked out of the kitchen. "Don't break anything while I'm gone," he said over his shoulder, before marching out the front doors and shouting at the people outside that they were in his way.

Zeff sometimes left Sanji in charge like this. Although, not really because the cooks were in the back, and Orbit was also on the shop floor, tending to the tables. Besides, it would be stupid for a fifteen year old to be left in charge of the restaurant.  
Not that, that didn't happen from time to time.

Sanji let the man do as he pleased, knowing that he would probably get a few more minuets to read some more of his book.  
Or at least, he would've, if the doors hadn't opened loudly and three screaming kids came running in, followed by a green haired teenager shouting at them. The restaurant quietened down a little, as the kids ran straight to the counter, trying to climb on top of one another to hang off the counter top. They were laughing and shouting, and having a wail of a time.  
But the boy who was in charge just grabbed them all by some part of body or clothing and literally threw them into the booth at the far end.

"Sorry," he replied breathlessly to Sanji, who was wearing a look of shock and surprise. "Three orange juices and a coke," he said, before sliding into the booth, raising his legs to sit on the other chair, blocking the children in.

Sanji raised an eye as the combat boots left a little mud on the chairs, but he shrugged it off, thinking it was better than three, hyperactive children loose around the restaurant.  
He watched the group with mild curiosity, his eyes for some reason kept being drawn back to the slightly tan, green haired boy.  
"Quiet down," he growled, bonking the black haired boy closest too him. "Or you only get one thing of the menu." But none of the children seemed to be listening as they squabbled for the window seats. The other boy, with a long nose was stood on the table by the time that Sanji had poured the drinks and made his way around the bar. He had put them all in children glasses, knowing that there was going to be at least one spill.  
And he had already swept up glass off the floor this morning.

"Drinks," Sanji announced loudly, showing the small waiters' tray he held in one arm. "Now who wants straws?" There was a burst of excitement as the children shouted out who was having red, yellow or orange.  
Before they could jump him, Sanji placed the drinks down accordingly.  
Then he set the coke in front of the boy, complete with ice, a lemon slice, and a green straw.

The boy raised his eyebrow at first, looking up to Sanji to make a remark, when he froze.

Sanji froze too.  
There was something… familiar….

"Sanji?"

"Zoro?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> This Chapter is also technically a prologue of another Fanfiction "You've Found Me" which I'm planning is to be the sequel - If you hadn't guessed.
> 
> So technically, I just finished a Fanfiction with a cliffhanger?  
> Go me!


End file.
